The Darkness Of Evil
by DarkDragonX
Summary: --Complete--
1. A New Enemy

1 The Return of Dragoon  
  
  
  
Ch.1: A New Enemy  
  
  
  
Dart watched in disgust as Emperor Neen made his speech to the supreme council. He stood up. "I hate this guy" He wandered back to Seles where Shana was waiting. "Well, how did it go Dart?" "Bad, I didn't even watch the whole thing" "It was that bad huh?" "Yea, I can't even believe he got the role of Emperor, he can't even fight a dragon." "Well only Dragoons can do that…" Dart went off to bed at his own house. In the middle of the night he had a dream.  
  
************************Dart's Dream******************************  
  
  
  
Dart held a black spear in his right hand and a white dagger in the other, his sword in its sheath. He faced an unseen enemy and unknown. He attacked it with rage. The thing took no damage. Suddenly, he was pulled into a realm of darkness where a dagger slashed into him.  
  
***********************END DREAM********************************  
  
He woke up with a shock. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He wondered what the white dagger and black spear had gotten to his hand. He didn't even know where they came from, let alone what they were. When the sun had arisen he went into the nearby woods of Seles and thought things over. He heard a noise from behind a couple bushes. He drew his sword. "Come out you coward!" He slashed at the bush, but the attack was drawn back by magic. It was Rose who was the magician. "We meet again Dart…" "Yes Rose what are you doing in the woods of Seles?" "Trying to find you of course, you'd have known I was approaching if you had your Dragoon Sprit." "Well, I didn't think I'd need it because I didn't think that anyone was going to come back…" "You thought wrong my friend" "OK so why have you come Rose?" "I think we should go inside Dart" "whatever suits you…" They walked inside and Dart got her something to drink. "Well Dart in the last couple of days I've felt a darkness approaching and I've had a dream that I was sucked into a dark realm sort of place." I've had the same dream Rose, you know what this means don't you?" "Yes, that every Dragoon has had this dream, all at the same time." "Anyway Dart I have come to give my Dragoon Sprit to you" "NO! I can't take your Dragoon Sprit! You need it to fight whatever is going to attack!" "Dart please calm down, I came to this decision because…well…I'm just too old. I could barely survive that dream" Dart was in silence for a while. "I'll take it…" He sighed. She handed him the Dark Dragon Dragoon Sprit. He could feel the dark energy surge through him. Suddenly, a loud crash outside. Dart and Rose rushed outside and saw a new enemy. All of them had green skin and an axe on each wrist. They looked deadly. Dart drew his sword and then rushed at the first 'thing' he could hit. He chose one with its back to him. It turned around and blocked his attack. "Foolish person you cannot defeat a Bask!" "A Bask? Where do you come from?!" "The Dark Realm o foolish one!" Dart threw the Dark Dragon Dragoon sprit to Rose. She and him transformed at the same time. Dart was suddenly surrounded by Basks and was beginning to be closed in by them.  
  
  
  
  
  
DarkDragonX- O yea first story and I got a cliffhanger! I love Dragoon! I will keep posting! R/R! 


	2. A New Quest

Ch.2: A Second Quest  
  
  
  
Dart was surrounded. He had no idea what to do. Suddenly, he found a plan. He summoned his magic and gave the ultimate fire attack, Final Flame. "FINAL (he jumped up and while in the air shouted…) FLAME!" His sword caught aflame and he chucked it into the ground. The whole perimeter in which the Basks were standing exploded in a huge flame geyser. (Sorry this isn't in the game but hey it's MY fic.) Then, the Basks erupted in flames. They screamed in pain. While Dart was attacking his group of Basks, Rose was having a tough time with hers. She saw that Basks were killing the village people and destroying homes (hehe sound familiar?() She attacked all the Basks she could and told the people to leave immediately. Then, from out of the dark an unknown warrior came out of the shadows. He stuck his sword through Rose's armor. She fell to her knees, trying to use Astral Drain on the 'thing'. He grabbed her body and threw it aside. Then, he headed for Dart who was completely not paying any attention whatsoever. His group of Basks started to lay off when they saw 'it' coming towards Dart. The thing drew it's sword. Dart turned around judt in time to dodge the attack. He leaped and slashed, but no damage was taken by the thing. "W- what are you?" "I am an unknown warrior, a bounty hunter, I kill for money." "Explains why your out for Dragoons." "Exactly" He stabbed Dart right after he said his part. Dart fell in agony and pain. With him and Rose both down the Basks started to do their part by killing all the village people and destorying homes. There was only one hope, one Dragoon, who could save that that was nearest. Shana ran out of her house in Dragoon form. She ran to Rose first and healed her. Then, she ran to Dart and healed him. Dart took his last look at Rose in battle form. She had her armor and all but instead of her Rapier she carried a black spear. Dart froze asa he saw this. It was the same one from his dream. A group of Basks rushed toward all three Dragoons. They attacked and killed them all. But the warrior wass not to be seen. He was waitingin the shadows, where he would kill Rose. He walked out with Rose's back towards him. He stabbed her three times. She lay on the ground, dead, her Dragoon Spirt rolling on the ground next to her. Dart grabbed it and Shana and flew into the woods. "But Dart, what about the people?" "You're the healing Dragoon right?" "Yes, but what has that got to do with it?" "You can heal of whats left!"  
  
  
  
They landed in the woods. Dart and Shana turned into normal form. Dart held Rose's Dark Dragon Dragoon Spirt in his hand. When he flew off he noticed that Rose didn't have her spear or any weapon. Dart suddenly noticed a little grave type of thing. He dug it up and found a huge note and a white dagger. He froze again, and remembered his dream. It was the same one. He read the note:  
  
To my son Dart,  
  
If you found this note then Rose should be dead. I am sorry. Anyway, when you find this letter you should see a white dagger with it. If you don't then it is in enemy hands which is bad. Now this White Dagger has a tremendous power. You will soon find this out. Dart, you must go on a new quest. It invloves this dagger and a Black Dagger. Lavitz should have this one. When you find Lavitz. Then you should never ever point the stars at ea. other. It will cause a great attack that needs all its power. Lavitz will be in an ocean called Marquia where he lives now. Dart I must go, good luck to you!.  
  
  
  
DDX-Heres a preview of the next chap. R/R!  
  
  
  
Darkness filled the woods. Dart watched as Shana fell to the ground. Dart turned Dragoon while the Dark Dragon Dragoon Spirt was glowing. Dart fell darkness and fire all over him… 


	3. The Battle of Lost Souls

Ch.3: The Battle of Lost Souls  
  
  
  
Dart read the note again. He looked at the dagger to the note. After a few minutes he stood up and motioned for Shana to come along. She got up and followed Dart and started to speak. "Dart-----"She was cut off by Dart. "Shhhh" She nodded. Dart drew his sword as quietly as possible. Shana seeing this did the same with her bow. "I saw a sprit watching us,"he said in whisper. Out of nowhere a sprit came rushing down at Dart. Luckily, Dart dodged the Sprit from taking his body. (Sprits that are lost attack and posses them) Dart slashed at the one and it dissolved in smoke. "Dart duck!" Shana shot an arrow at an oncoming Sprit that was going for Dart's back. Shana and Dart closed in on each other. Shana turned Dragoon, and her bow was upgraded. She loaded 5 arrows into her bow. She shot once, they all came out. 5 Sprits flew up in smoke. Dart also turned Dragoon, and he made his sword a living flame. He spun around and slashed 5 at a time. They got closed in again. Dart tried to summon fire magic but he didn't have enough left from that Final Flame. Shana couldn't use magic because it would only heal. Dart had one plan left. "RUN!" They flew off into the sky. But a huge cloud of Sprits that had fused to make a barrier stopped them short. Dart had to summon all his magic but all he could manage was Final Burst. 'Good enough' he thought. "FINAL BURST!" He flew through the cloud making a huge hole appear, and all of the cloud turned to smoke. What Dart hadn't realized is that when you touch a Sprit that your own Sprit is taken from you. As Shana watched in dismay as Dart's Sprit rose she went up to catch it. Just as she sealed it, she flew down to Dart's body. Then, she took her staff and gave back Dart's Sprit.  
  
  
  
Dart woke in the next 2 hours and it was still dark. "What happened?" "I gave you back your Sprit" Dart rested his head on the ground for another 2 hours.  
  
It was the crack of dawn when he got up. "Awe man, we gotta' get to that Marquia place, to find Lavitz, maybe he knows more about what's happening" "I don't know Dart, I don't know…" Dart pulled out his map and finally found where they were. "Just outside of the forest" he said while walking. "There should be a lake about right…THERE!" He pulled back a bush and saw a beautiful lake in view. "Lake Drinian, its called" Shana was about to jump in when Dart stuck out his arm and pulled her down to the ground. "I saw guards," he said. "I'm gonna' go try and make peace" Dart got up slowly and walked back a couple of paces. He walked in slowly and acted like a traveler. "Who are you?" said one guard? "My name is Dart and I'm a traveler, is there a kingdom around here?" "Kingdom Drinian is about a mile from here," said the other guard. Dart drew his sword to clean it off. Bad idea. As soon as it was out of the sheath the guards arrested him and the hiding Shana and took them off to Kingdom Drinian.  
  
  
  
DDX-Sorry about the shortness this time, but R/R!  
  
Here's a preview…  
  
  
  
"So, you come within the kingdom perimeter with a sword and a bow. I should put you both in the dungeon!" 


	4. A New Fate Unfolds

Ch. 4: A New Fate Unfolds  
  
  
  
As the guards took Dart and Shana inside the palace, Dart knew something was going to happen. He walked silently, Shana always looking up once in a while. "King Drinian will be most pleased to have new prisoners," said one of the guards. The other one chuckled. When it seemed that they got to the main hall, Dart thought he saw King Drinian. Drinian looked at Dart and drew his sword. The guards let him loose and Dart drew his sword. In the blink of an eye, Drinian rushed at Dart. Dart countered well but not well enough. Drinian attacked from behind and Dart blocked from his side. "Dart, Dart from Seles right?" Drinian asked. "Yes, I think I am the only Dart from Seles…" Dart replied with question in his words. Drinian attacked and Dart nearly got his arm sliced clean off. "You have a powerful blade Dart…let's see it true power!" Dart knew what he meant but remained confused. "I know that you know what I'm talking about Dart. Turn Dragoon at once!" Dart had no choice, he transformed. "Finally I have the opportunity to fight a Dragoon!" Drinian said with lights in his eyes. Dart rushed at him and attacked. Drinian was too slow to block, he got a cut on his arm. "You- you got me, I cant believe a Dragoon got me" "You have underestimated the Dragoon power Drinian". Drinian glared at Dart. "I will kill you, I get cut by no one!" He slashed his sword wildly at Dart but Dart evaded each one. Drinian put his sword in his sheath. "I give up, I have underestimated the Dragoon power." Dart transformed from Fire Dragoon to human. "Well, Drinian I beat you and what do you plan to do to me, and how did you know my name?" "Dart, I know your name because I trained with your father, and I plan to tell you something that you and the Dragoons should have heard months ago, event though they aren't here I expect you to tell them this:  
  
  
  
A few days ago, a black cloud formed over the land, it stopped time so nobody could see it happen. A black creature stepped out of a black portal. It then opened the portal again and stepped through. It supposedly just checked out the land. A couple days later he came back and went to an ocean that contained a web of magic the size of an arena. He stuck a virus inside the middle where there was a space for something. The virus spread quickly to all of the branches of magic. He left then, and went back to his Dark Realm. What he had done was poison the Magic Web so that no magic could stop him. But, the only way to UN-poison it was to get the Elemental Orb and stick it in the space where he stuck the virus. It is still spreading and the Dragoons are the only ones who can control the Orb and bring it to its rightful place. He now waits in the Magic Web to see when the Dragoons will come to fight him. You will need all the help you can get, it won't be easy like the Divine Dragon (that wasn't easy but compared to this.). You have gather all the Dragoons to fight this thing. His name is Omega, ruler of darkness. Your quest is to bring the Elemental Orb to the Web and defeat Omega and his new Basks. But, the White and Black Daggers come into play here too. They are the only attack that can destroy Omega, when you point each star at the opposite dagger it will create a blast of pure energy that will go straight through Omega. You can only do this when each Dagger is atop the White and Black Towers. (Black on black white on white). The blast should destroy Omega. You may only do this attack once however. So use timing wisely. Your quest is to revive Lavitz with the Black Dagger and put the Orb in its rightful place and to destroy Omega.  
  
Dart stood up and accepted the quest. Him and Shana bade goodbye to Drinian and set out across the mountains to Lavitz's hometown, Bale.  
  
  
  
DDX- I loved that chapter I want so many reviews for this please! I've only gotten a couple. R/R! 


	5. A Reencounter With A Bad Enemy

Ch. 5: A Reencounter with a bad enemy  
  
  
  
As Dart and Shana walked towards Bale, Dart wondered how Seles was doing. "Dart, do you think we'll ever get to have peace again?" "I don't know Shana, it all depends on how this quest goes, if we defeat Omega he might be revived by some other evil thing, if we don't he stays and kills us all." Shana sat down on a nearby rock and sighed. "Peace can't be assumed, as soon as it is something bad happens,"said Shana. Dart paced in circles. Realizing he was getting tired he lay down in the grass. A couple minutes passed and he fell asleep.  
  
*****Dart's Dream*****  
  
Dart had his sword drawn and was ready to fight. He saw the shadow creature near him and attacked with anger. He saw Shana wounded on the ground. Basks were heading towards her. Dart broke away from the shadow creature's battle and went over to Shana. Suddenly a sword went right through his stomach. He looked down and saw the tip in his stomach.  
  
*****End*****  
  
Dart was shaken awake by Shana. "Dart listen…" Dart listened for nothing at all. He paid more attention and heard it. Footsteps, in the woods. Dart drew his blade silently. He stared where he thought the creature was coming. It stepped out of the woods. Dart recognized it at once. It was the creature that killed Rose. "You again" said Dart, "what are you?" The creature paid no attention it seemed. Finally, it answered, "I, am the Ultimate Virage, I was sent to kill all Dragoons by Omega." "No wonder your following us" Dart replied. Dart, sword in hand attacked the Virage. It did no damage. Dart dodged a quick attack from the Virage. He turned Dragoon, and flew into the air. "FINAL FLAME!" His sword aflame, he slashed the Virage. His shoulder turned to a red flame. Dart slashed again, this time at the neck. It didn't quite get through all the way but was enough to knock him out. The Virage fell. Dart landed and turned his back to the Virage. It wasn't dead yet though. The Virage moved his arm. While Dart wasn't looking he bashed the Dragoon senseless. Dart slid on the ground. Shana watched him and turned Dragoon. She healed Dart just in time for Dart to move from an attack by the Virage. He flew up again. Concentrating all the magic he had left, he used Flame Geyser. A geyser of fire erupted under the Virage. While in the air, he flew straight at the Virage. He held out his sword and slashed the Virage. The Virage squealed in pain. The Ultimate Virage was dead. He lay on the ground motionless. Suddenly the Virage exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Dart saw a man standing in the smoke. His sword drawn, he called to Dart. Dart saw the man's hair. It was shiny silver. Dart saw him for the first time. The man was Lloyd. Lloyd saw Dart and slashed his sword. Dart evaded just in time. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?" Dart's voice was scared. "Dart, like I said I was hired by Omega and he told me to kill all the Dragoons." "How many have you killed so far Lloyd?" Dart asked. "Well, only Rose, but soon it will be Rose, Dart, and Shana." Lloyd rushed at Dart. Dart got it in the shoulder but moved to safer ground. "Soon Lloyd, it will only be Rose!" Dart attacked Lloyd but Lloyd had a dagger. He put it through Dart's stomach. Dart fell to the ground. Lloyd grabbed his dagger out of Dart. He moaned in pain. A shadow was cast over Lloyd. "I have no time to deal with you Shana, I'll be back." "I'll be waiting Lloyd!" Lloyd disappeared after she spoke. Shana hurried over to Dart. She tried to heal him but didn't have enough magic. "Don't worry Dart, I'll regain my magic soon." She stroked her hand in his hair. Dart was half awake when she saw Shana kiss his cheek. He fell asleep soon after.  
  
DDX- OK you guys need to give more reviews. I have big plans for this story. No writers block for me! EVER! And when I say big plans I mean BIG plans. So R/R!!!!! 


	6. The Journey Through The Cave

Ch. 6: A Journey Through The Cave  
  
When Dart awoke he remember nothing of last night. All he could remember was that he was stabbed in the stomach. He checked the wound, it was gone. "Thanks Shana" he thought. He sat up and saw Shana making breakfast. When he smelled it, he realized he was hungry. He stood and walked over to her. He set his hand on her shoulder, which made her shiver in fright. "Oh Dart, it's just you". "Of course it's just me, who else would be here Shana?" "Well I'm still a little shaken up about last night" Shana said with tension in her voice. "Don't be scared we're leaving today" Dart said reassuringly. "Have some breakfast Dart, like you said we're leaving today". Dart ate his food slowly so he wouldn't get a stomachache. He looked over and saw Shana packing up her things. "Shana, did you heal me last night?" "Dart, I healed you this morning, your cut may be a little fresh still". "Oh." Dart walked over to his things and packed them up. He came across the Dark Dragon Dragoon Sprit. AS he stared at it, wondering what it's purpose was for, he felt a power that he couldn't resist. Suddenly, Shana shook him. "Ready yet?" she asked. "Yeah almost" he answered and shoved the Dragoon Sprit inside his bag.  
  
While walking Dart noticed that the scenery was beautiful. Especially with Shana walking next to him. The birds were singing, the beasts mumbling (haha I made a rhyme). Dart noticed he was eager to get to Bale. Maybe it was Lavitz's mother's cooking. He walked faster. "Dart, why are you walking so fast?" Shana said from afar. "Oh, sorry I hadn't realized I wa-". He was cut short by silver haired man. Dart knew it was Lloyd. Both men drew their swords. "Dart, I should've known Shana would heal you". "Lloyd, why are you following us?" "Money, I want the money. I was hired to kill you and all Dragoons." "By whom?" "Emperor Neen of course". Dart stood still for a moment before Lloyd attacked him. Dart had to save the Dragoons. He dodges the attack and while in the air he jolted down with his sword, Lloyd under him. The attack missed by centimeters. Dart knew it was Dragoon time. He transformed. But amazingly so did Lloyd. "You- you are a Dragoon?" Dart asked shocked. "Yes, the Shadow Dragoon." Dart was confused. He rushed at Lloyd. Lloyd dodged. "That isn't a real Dragoon Sprit Lloyd." "You're right, I had it custom made" Dart stared wide-eyed at Lloyd. Suddenly from out of thin air 5 bows struck Lloyd in the side. He fell to the ground, returning to his original state. Dart looked over him, "Custom made by who?" With struggle Lloyd managed to make one word. "O-Omega made it for me" Dart took the Sprit and destroyed it. He then took his blade and killed Lloyd.  
  
"Thanks for the arrows Shana" Dart said while walking alongside her. "No problem, I'm always there when help is needed" They both laughed. Suddenly Dart saw light across the hills. But it was a long way away. He got on top of a hill and looked down to see a cave. "Limestone Cave" said Dart. "Are you going to be okay in there Shana?" he said remembering the first time in there with Lavitz. "Yeah I'll be fine." "Ok lets go then" He walked forward, Shana following him. Just to be careful, Dart drew his sword and Shana, her bow. All seemed quiet while they walked. They almost reached the end of the cave when Shana felt weird. "Dart I feel kind of, funny" "How so" "Oh nothing much just reminiscing" "Don't worry Shana nothing is going to happen" They kept on walking until they met the body of a familiar monster. It was the guardian of the cave. He was revitalized. He hissed his poison at Dart and Shana. Quickly, they jumped out of the way. "This guy again? Evil never ceases!" He jumped up and stabbed the giant worm. Expecting an easy defeat, he got a more powerful edition of the worm. It knocked the sword from his hand. Dart flew back. He reached for the sword. The worm took it in his tail and threw it farther. It closed in for the kill. "DART!" Shana shouted. Dart dodged just in time for the monster's bite. He ran for the sword. The worm wrapped him in his tail, squeezing tightly. Dart grunted in pain. The worm showed no mercy. ".How.did.it.get.so.strong?" "DART THE DAGGER!" Shana shouted. He suddenly remembered. This could be his chance. He searched for the dagger but he couldn't reach it. The worm moved his mouth to Dart for the killing bite. It's breath was nasty and almost made Dart puke. Dart finally got the dagger and shoved it in the worm's tail. He dropped to the ground while the worm hissed in pain. Dart ran to get his sword. He grabbed it and slashed the worm. It fell once again. Once and for all.  
  
DDX- WHOO HOO! All right kids, the next update might be late but stay tuned. I'm going to get in all I can. And in the next chapter we get a new character. But you probably know who that is. HEHE! *smirks* 


	7. A Return Trip To Bale

Ch. 7: A Return Trip To Bale  
  
While Shana and Dart walked the road to Bale, Dart began to get tired. "Shana, do you think we could rest a little while?"  
  
"But Dart, we're almost there, c'mon show some sprit!" she smiled  
  
Dart got up and walked a couple of steps behind her. He was beginning to feel woozy. He sat down again. Suddenly he couldn't see Shana. She disappeared in a thick dense fog. His hand reached out.  
  
"SHANA!" Dart said with his hand out.  
  
"Dart wake up!"  
  
Shana shook him up.  
  
"Dart we should get you in bed, you look sick"  
  
Dart woke up in a bed in a familiar bedroom. He saw Shana at his side.  
  
"Are we in Lavitz's house?" he asked with struggle.  
  
"Yes, we are in his house Dart but Lavitz is not here"  
  
Dart sat up. He got out of bed and headed for the smell of food. In the kitchen he saw Lavitz's mother cooking. He went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello again, what do you have cooking?" Dart asked.  
  
"Oh, it's only you Dart, up and out of bed already?" asked Lavitz's mom.  
  
"Yeah I'm sort of a fast healer" Dart shrugged  
  
"Well, I was a bit frightened by you waltzing in here, everyday I hope my son will return to me"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry" Dart said  
  
"No, it's ok, only in my thoughts these past few days have been very shaky, with Albert gone and all."  
  
"So, Albert came back here, any reason why he left?"  
  
"Well, yes, and no, he did say before he left that he must follow his heart and bring back the old. Other than that nothing was said." She said while cooking.  
  
"Bring back the old.did he say where he was going?" he asked  
  
"Oh.to some ocean I think or something like that." She replied  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. (whatever her name is) no more cooking is necessary we have to leave right away" Dart said while getting up the stairs.  
  
"Shana we have to go! Now!"  
  
Shana looked at him puzzled, "Dart what are you talking about?"  
  
"Albert knows Shana, Albert knows!" he said vigorously  
  
"Knows about wha--- oh wait he knows about Omega and all that?"  
  
Dart nodded. They walked out the front door.  
  
"Where are we going Dart?" she asked.  
  
"To Hellena, where Lavitz died, I know just what Albert is trying to do, he is trying to revive Lavitz." Dart replied  
  
Night began to fall upon them and Dart started to hear noises up ahead. He went to check them out while Shana was sleeping. He heard voices:  
  
"You there! What are you doing here?"  
  
Then he heard a voice that sounded familiar.  
  
"For me to tell you is private, you won't understand."  
  
"Albert!" Dart thought.  
  
"Well you will never get there because I'm going to do my job and kill you."  
  
Then, a clash and a thud.  
  
Dart drew his sword and ran to help Albert. He slashed the one guard that was nearly about to kill Albert.  
  
"Dart? Is that you?" Albert asked.  
  
"Yes Albert we meet again".  
  
DDX- ok the reason I wrote the chapter like this instead of cramming it together was that it was all crammed together! Hahaha! Anyway, tell me which way you liked it more. And as always R/R! 


	8. The Revival

Ch. 8: The Revival  
  
As Albert, Dart, and Shana walked toward Hellena Prison, Dart wondered who the new warden was. He remembered Frugel and all the fights he fought with Dart. He remembered him killing Lavitz, which made him want to kill Frugel again. A burning flame in his heart told him that a true friend would sacrifice everything to bring everything to normal. But Dart couldn't sacrifice his own life for Lavitz's reborn soul, he had a mission. "AHHHHHH!" Dart screamed. "What is it Dart are you all right?" asked Albert. "I'm fine just a little anger about the environment" he replied. Shana gave him the same look like she had the same feeling.  
  
Nothing was said for a long period of walking time, halfway because of not getting caught and halfway because of nothing to speak of. Dart hated this place. It was a torture zone, a place where no mercy was given. Dart saw the prison itself. "Look!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Yes, Hellena." said Shana. Albert said nothing, only thinking of what was to come. Dart saw a merchant cart and motioned for everyone to come around back. Once they all were hidden in the cart, Dart heard muffled voices outside of the cart, probably the merchant and the guard. He couldn't really make them out. They hit a lot of bumps in a short period of time. Once they stopped, Dart poked an eyehole to see if it was safe. "All clear" he whispered. They all got out quietly. No guards were in sight. The company wandered to where the towers were where Lavitz was killed.  
  
When they reached the spot, Dart realized it was a meeting for the guards. "They should be back at the posts soon," Albert said. Dart walked around reminiscing about what happened that day. He looked down off the ledge and saw something that hadn't moved for a long amount of time. A Dragoon feather, Lavitz's Dragoon feather. Dart picked it up. He stared at it. Shana shook him. "Dart we can't be seen from the ledge, get down" she said. Dart stuck the feather in his pocket. But he was too late, from down below he heard two guards shout "Hey look intruders!". Shana ran to warn Albert. Albert was deep in trance, Shana noticed that the Jade Dragoon Sprit was glowing by Albert's knees. It rose and Dart could hear the guards coming forth. He drew his sword. "Shana, here they come! Grab your bow!" Dart shouted. Shana nodded. Dart transformed into Dragoon. Shana followed. What Dart saw coming on the stairs was his highlight of the day. Frugel stood in a skinny, more physically fit form. "Oh, this feller again, well I was prepared this time for your arrival" Frugel said. Frugel crouched down in a sitting position and shouted these words: "POWER OF WATER!" He turned blue. He stuck out his arm and shot out a powerful blast of water at Dart. Dart was weak against water. He flung back and hit the wall.  
  
Albert seemed he was having a bit of trouble concentrating. Hopefully Frugel wouldn't notice him in time that Lavitz was back. "Jade Dragoon Sprit, I call upon thy power to revive thee deceased". Just then a Jade Green Dragon rose out of the Jade Dragon Sprit. He spurt out a huge orb of green energy in the shape of a man. A few seconds later he disappeared and Lavitz stood regenerated. Albert fainted from all the power. "Don't worry Albert, we'll get you back home soon enough" Lavitz said.  
  
Dart lay against the wall planning on what his next move was. He got up and rushed at Frugel. BAM! He hit against the wall again. Water versus Fire won't work, Fire is too weak. Dart then had an idea. He transformed to regular person then took out Rose's Dragoon Sprit. He transformed (Rose style) and rushed at Frugel with a Black Spear in his hand. He stabbed Frugel with what seemed like a finishing blow. Frugel fell to his new fit self. Dart landed and looked at himself. He was the Dark Dragoon. Then, he couldn't help but remember about Lavitz. He looked around and there he was. Dragoon and all. "Dart, is that really you?" he asked. "Yeah.Lavitz" Dart replied. "Well, it's good to see you again old friend." Lavitz said. "Same here" Dart said. "Ugh" Frugel said, "What a pity it is to see you again" "Well Frugel I'm not too happy to see you either, after all you did kill me" Lavitz replied. Frugel rushed at him. Dart noticed a long, slender blade. He raised it, and slashed. Dart's spear blocked the attack. "You killed my best friend before, I won't let that happen again!" Dart started to run, spear in hand. Frugel fell again moments later. Then, he got up. "Don't you ever die!?" Dart shouted. Dart stabbed Frugel twice but Frugel took no damage. "Dart let me handle this." Lavitz said. He flew up ready to attack. "ROSE STORM!" he shouted. Suddenly, Frugel fell to the ground rose petals covered his body. While in the air, Lavitz shouted to Dart "Before he gets up, use Demons Gate to send him off to the Dead Zone. "Right" Dart shouted back. "DEMON"S GATE!" he shouted. The portal to the Dead Zone opened and Frugel fell in, once and for all.  
  
Lavitz flew down to Albert who had woken up momentarily. Dart went to find Shana. She was still fighting off guards. Dart finished them off with her help. They went back to see what was going on.  
  
Lavitz was in normal form and was talking with Albert. "Well looks like we better get going" Dart said to everyone. "Yeah, and promise me Dart that we'll never come here again?" Lavitz asked. "Heck no, I'm never coming back" he replied. They all went out of Hellena Prison with no guards to face. 


	9. Truth And Lies

Ch.9: Truth and Lies  
  
Dart walked with Lavitz side by side while Shana and Albert walked up front. Dart finally broke the silence that followed them in Hellena's boundaries.  
  
"Um, Lavitz." he asked "Yes?" Lavitz replied "Do you have anything called the black dagger?" Dart asked "A black dagger." Lavitz searched around his pockets until he stopped. "Yes, is this it?" Lavitz held up what seemed to be the dagger they were looking for, the dagger shown with graceful beauty, but in Dart's eyes he could see that it was a powerful weapon. Suddenly, Dart heard a voice deep inside his head. "The path to Omega lies in a new land one not of Endiness."  
  
Dart shook his head and took out his dagger. Lavitz then crouched down and seized. When he got back up he just stared out into the sky.  
  
"I know the quest we must take and how to get to Omega, point the stars of the daggers at each other.1.2.3!"  
  
All four people felt themselves be transported to another world. The pain in their heads was worse than ever. When they seemed to have landed Lavitz spoke of where they were.  
  
"We are now in a land called Orth, all Dragoons are somewhere in this land" Lavitz said  
  
Lavitz turned to look at Albert, Shana, and Dart.  
  
"Now you must know the truth about this quest: Omega was not born, he was summoned. Summoned by a fiend that wants evil. Emperor Neen. Neen summoned Omega to kill us. But, he can only access Endiness from the Dark Realm and to open the Dark Realm you need the Black Spear. All eyes pointed to Dart and then left him as they returned to Lavitz. Omega is cannot open the Dark Realm so he is stuck here in Orth. He waits in the Forbidden Land of Orth. There is no Magic Web or Elemental Orb what Drinian told you was all lies. But the White and Black Towers come in a big role here. The only way to stop Omega is to point the stars of the daggers at each other at the exact same moment when Omega is in-between the towers. If the timing is right a blast of power will come from each dagger and destroy Omega right in the middle. That is the only way to kill him."  
  
Dart asked a question soon after.  
  
"So we'd have to lure him to the middle of the towers, then at the exact same moment point the stars of the daggers at each other, then he will die if the timing is right?" Dart asked "Correct" Lavitz responded "Oh, and only the owners of the daggers can point the stars to the corresponding dagger" Lavitz added. "Wow, I got all that but when do we make our move" Shana asked. "Well we are way to far from the towers so it would take us about a month to get there" he said  
  
Albert was quiet the whole time. "So two of us would go to the White Tower and two to the Black Tower?" Albert finally asked. "Yeah, unless we find more people" Lavitz replied "Well Lavitz where are we now?" Dart asked "We are on the coast of the Ancient Island, look there!" Lavitz pointed to some lights. "That's Ormaga Prison" "Maybe we should set up camp for the night" Shana said "Good idea Shana" Albert replied "I'll go get some firewood" "I'll find some food" Dart said "And I'll go find food with Dart" Lavitz said  
  
Shana stared out into the night sky noticing no stars like in Endiness. She had no idea what was to come soon enough.  
  
DDX- Sorry about the shortness and umm as always Read and Review! Next update might be late! 


	10. The Long Trip For Help

DDX- Ok people thanks for the reviews and in case you're wondering Dart got his Red Eyed Dragon Dragoon Sprit back 'magically' hehe but he still has the Divine one too hey guess what he has three! Lets just give em all to him! Hehe but I do have plans for that  
  
Ch. 10: The Long Trip For Help  
  
When the boys got back and the fire was started, the night got colder and colder. Danger seemed to lurk upon them as their shadows got fainter. Shana decided to sit by the fire as the cold chilled up her bones. She noticed Dart was sitting there, eyes closed, just thinking about what was to come. Shana decided to sit by him.  
  
"Well Dart, what do you think we've gotten ourselves into this time?" Shana asked "No clue Shana.but whatever it is I know it's worse" Dart replied while turning his head to look at her.  
  
Dart and Shana both saw a little tuft of sand move from underground. Like a worm. Shana jumped a little. Dart put a finger to his mouth. Silence lasted too long for comfort. Suddenly, a huge worm creature came out from under the earth.  
  
"Holy shit!" Dart exclaimed while he and the worm both jumped up. "Oh my god." Shana whispered to herself.  
  
When Dart landed, he unsheathed his sword. The blade grew red with flame. Dart transformed Dragoon. The worm enjoyed this, as it seemed to be a challenge. Dart's wings spread out wide and he flew up into the air. The worm watched as Dart flew towards him. Realizing the worm noticed him, Dart flew even harder. The worm burrowed underground. Dart stopped in mid-air, looking for the attack. As soon as Dart turned around he was hit in the back by the worm. Lavitz heard his yelp of pain from the woods and Albert was already running with his spear. Lavitz then felt his Dragoon sprit glow. He transformed also.  
  
As he shot up from the trees he spotted the worm and Dart. He few more towards the battle scene.  
  
"Wing.. Blaster!" he shouted. The attack flew toward the unsuspecting worm.  
  
Dart saw the attack out of the corner of his eye. He moved back, as he knew if he was as close as he was, he would get hit. He flew slowly away and waved at the worm with a smile on his face. The attack hit the worm hard. And he faded back into the ground. Dart flew to the ground and turned human. He ran over to Shana to check and see if she was O.K.  
  
"Are you alright Shana?" Dart asked holding her "Yes I appear to be-" she collapsed on the ground exposing a poison dart on her back. "SHANA!" Dart exclaimed  
  
He ran to her trying to get the dart out but as soon as he was about to touch it Lavitz grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Dart looked at him as he examined the needle. It was getting deeper into her skin very slowly.  
  
"It's a toxic dart, when it reaches into her body completely she will die." Lavitz told Dart "Then we have to get help now!" Dart exclaimed while picking her up "Dart I don't know where we can get help! The only place I can see is Ormaga Prison, but if we go there something will surely happen" Lavitz argued.  
  
Dart looked at him and then to Shana who was breathing heavily. She grunted in pain. Dart felt so stupid that he had turned his back. He looked at Lavitz and sighed.  
  
"Where can we get help? I have to know so we can save her." Dart said "Dart I told you I don't know, Ormaga Prison is right across the sea, but it's impossible to cross" Lavitz replied "Whatever can save her, just get me there" Dart said "Ok, but wait where's Albert?" Lavitz questioned "I don't know I haven't heard from him in the past few hours" Dart replied "THE FOREST!" they both said at the same time.  
  
They both turned Dragoon to fly up and look at the forest. It was so dark they couldn't see the line between the trees. It was just all green. They didn't spot him anywhere. Dart started to worry.  
  
************MEANWHILE*************  
  
Albert struggled with the vines that entrapped him. He tried and tried to budge out. He realized that the more he struggled the more tight they got. He gave up after a while. He wondered where Dart and Lavitz were.  
  
"Good you've stopped struggling with my vines of death," said a hissing voice that he couldn't see. "Who and what are you and what do you want with me?" Albert asked aloud "I want the Jade Dragon Dragoon Sprit! And I am a minion of Omega!" it answered "Now give me the sprit!!" "What would you do if I said I didn't have it? Albert replied "Then I will have to kill you!" it answered ***********Back To Lavitz and Dart********  
  
Dart flew around the forest looking for Albert, while Lavitz searched the other half of the island.  
  
"Lavitz! I can't see him we have to help Shana the Dart is getting in her more!" Dart yelled  
  
There was no answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
DDX- HAHA! I got you guys I'm so good but I'm sorry about the late update and could you guys like try and give signed reviews? Thanks and I will post next chap as soon as I can! 


	11. The Long Trip For Help Pt 2

Ch. 11: The Long Trip For Help pt. 2  
  
Dart kept on calling Lavitz's name but still no answer came from him. Dart flew towards the ground, running with Shana, and calling for Lavitz. But no answer. Dart ran into the forest where he heard shouts for help, it sounded like Albert and Lavitz.  
  
"Albert, Lavitz!" he shouted, " I'm coming!" "Help, ugh! Help us!" Lavitz yelled "Dart you have to save us!" Albert cried out  
  
Then a new voice, something like Dart had never heard.  
  
"Yesssss, I have the Sprit.." It said "Let my friends go!" Dart yelled at it "Who are you.? It answered "That's none of your business let my friends go now!"  
  
Dart laid Shana on the ground. He transformed Dragoon but not Red Eyed Dragon, Divine Dragon. (I just love it when he turns Divine Dragoon it's so cool!) Dart flew into the sky.  
  
"Show yourself you sissy!" Dart exclaimed  
  
In a moment the forest stared to rumble, and dirt flew up in all places. Dart shielded his eyes. When the smoke and dirt cleared he looked around. He saw a huge green creature, but what diverted his gaze were two trees with a bunch of vines in the middle. He saw Albert and Lavitz struggling to get out.  
  
"Sssso you want to fight me eh'? It asked "Yes, that would make me quite happy!" Dart yelled at it while running. "But, I'm afraid that you'll have NO CHANCE!" It stated  
  
With that said the thing started to shake. It's green skin peeled off and he mutated. When he was done he had wings. It flew up into the sky and spit poison at Dart. Dart dodged the attack. When all the dust was gone he saw that what he turned into was a dragon.  
  
" A dragon huh? Is that the best you can do?" Dart asked  
  
Dart got ready for his best attack. He aimed right at the dragon.  
  
"Now don't move.DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!"  
  
The attack launched at the dragon. It seemingly hit him, but while Dart was still firing he was hit in the back by something. He fell to the ground. Dart felt his armor disappear.  
  
"Ugh, how could he hit me, and dodge that at the same time?" "But you see you did hit me." the dragon said  
  
Dart looked at the burn he cause and while the dragon wasn't paying attention he transformed again. He flew up and then launched the Divine Ball. The dragon was hit more frequently this time and took more damage. The dragon fell to the ground this time and Dart went to see what he did. The dragon had been hit many times. The burns on him showed Dart. There was one thing left to do. Dart flew back into the sky and launched another Divine Cannon. The dragon was hit with such force it threw Dart back. He remembered Shana. He dove to her and got her just in time as the blast almost hit her. When it was all over, Dart headed over to Lavitz and Albert. He cut them free with his sword and they thanked him.  
  
"Lavitz we have to save her, time is getting cut short, the needle is almost in her." Dart said fearfully "Fine, we have to go to Ormaga Prison." Lavitz sighed "Wait, doesn't Shana's Dragoon Sprit have healing powers?" Albert asked "Yeah, that's true, but who would the sprit recognize besides Miranda?" Dart asked "Well, why don't we find out?" Lavitz said  
  
He took her d-sprit and held it up towards the sky. It shone in the sky. A white light was directed towards Ormaga Prison.  
  
"Well whoever she is, she's there" Lavitz said while taking down the sprit  
  
DDX- well there's a good side to this, it's that I updated a day after chap 10! But I need a third part to this chapter! It will be called The long trip for help part 3 (it's a saga!!) lol but then after that it will have anew name and-oops can't tell you what happens! 


	12. The Long Trip For Help Pt 3

Ch. 12: The long Trip For Help Pt. 3  
  
DDX- I'm on a role here! Three chapters in a weekend (now I know that's not much) I WISH I COULD SAY THAT I HAVE A LOT OF REVIWS!!!!!!! But guess not that's ok because I know you're getting tired of the title but it takes a while there will be a new name  
  
Dart packed up his things as did Lavitz and Albert. His eyes kept on trailing over to Shana's wound. The needle was getting deeper. Dart hated to see her in this condition. When he was done packing he wondered how Albert was to get over to Ormaga. His answer was soon to come. Dart and Lavitz turned Dragoon (Dart turned Red Eyed). Lavitz apparently had some sort of plan for Albert so he started to talk to him.  
  
"Actually Lavitz, I'm not going" Albert explained "King Albert, what do you mean by that?" "I have decided to part with you all from here." Albert told them  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Why Albert?" Dart asked him impatiently "It's simple, I am a burden, I am no longer a Dragoon, so what would be the point?" Albert explained "But Albert" Lavitz sighed "Lavitz go! Go save Shana!" Albert yelled at him "But your majesty." "That's an order."  
  
Lavitz flew off without even saying goodbye (aww what a tear jerker hehe). Dart picked up Shana and exchanged good-byes with Albert. Dart flew off to try and catch up with Lavitz. The prison lights got closer and Lavitz's wing path got longer. Dart thought why he wasn't up there instead of Lavitz. Shana needed to be as close to help as she could be. He looked at the needle once more and flew even faster with motivation. When he finally caught up to Lavitz, he didn't talk to him. He knew it must have been hard. Dart could hear shouts from Ormaga Prison. He started to wonder if they were spotted. He held the Spirit. It shone in the direction of whoever the new owner was. He put it away. Lavitz then spoke.  
  
"She may die you know Dart" Lavitz said "How can you say that Lavitz?" Dart replied "The Spirit is leading us to someone, it may even be a prison guard, or the person may not accept their fate you never know" Lavitz explained "You know that could be true, but all we can do is hope" Dart sighed  
  
They approached the highest tower in the prison. Preferably where none could see them. Dart held out the Spirit under his shirt to avoid being spotted. It shone towards the other side of the prison. Dart looked at Lavitz in shock.  
  
"We landed in the wrong spot, how are we going to get across without being seen. We can't turn Dragoon and fly because we'll get shot. What are we gonna' do?" Dart asked "I guess we have to go straight through, like Hellena I guess." "But are we in Endiness?" Dart said sarcastically "Let's just focus on what's important" Lavitz retorted  
  
Dart jumped off the tower and onto a guard. He stabbed him so he was dead. Lavitz quietly and quickly took one of the other one. They didn't resemble anything of the guards from Hellena. Dart and Lavitz moved silently along the tower. They heard voices. Dart peeked around and saw a group of guards near some cells talking. He held out the Spirit. It shone towards the other side of the prison. They still had a long way to go. Quickly, they got rid of the guards and stopped the prisoners from screaming. There were a couple of huts around where they were. Those must have been for higher ranks. They discussed how they would get past those. Dart slipped past the first few huts. Lavitz followed around the other side. When they passed them both, Dart showed the Spirit. It shone even brighter. They must have been getting closer.  
  
Dart walked with the Spirit in his hand the whole time. Their miniature quest was cut short when four sergeants jumped down from a nearby bridge.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" one asked "It seems like we have some new peasants for doing our work!" a second one added "Well, I don't think that will be happening do you Lavitz?" said a cocky Dart "Um Dart we want to lay low here" Lavitz whispered "And what is this chick doing here?" the third one said "That's none of your business!" Dart shouted "No it's not any of their business," a new voice said  
  
Dart turned around to see someone who looked like the Warden.  
  
"Since you snuck in here, I'm going to have to kill you!" The Warden said "We don't have time for this!" Lavitz told Dart "I don't see any other way to get around it!" Dart told him  
  
The Warden charged at Dart with a mace. He swung at Dart but he ducked. Lavitz caught the Warden off guard. He stabbed him with his spear. The Warden called him a maggot and swung the mace at him. Lavitz dodged and landed next to Dart.  
  
"Looks like a tag team won't be good against one!" the Warden yelled  
  
He called for all of his sergeants. When they all came, there were four, just like before. Dart and Lavitz turned Dragoon. They soon rid of the sergeants. All that was left was the Warden. Dart launched a Final Burst, while Lavitz launched a Wing Blaster. The mix of fire and wind was amazing. When the windy fire cleared the Warden was nearly standing. He called upon more guards while he rested. Lavitz fought off most of them, and made quite a decision.  
  
"Dart take Shana and fly where the Spirit leads you. I will promise that I will meet you there! GO NOW!" Lavitz shouted at him.  
  
Dart took the opportunity and grabbed Shana. He flew off to where the Spirit lead him, just like Lavitz said. He found the tower and entered. Strangely, there were no guards. He ran up the stairs, the Spirit shining ever so brightly.  
  
The shine was blinding now and Dart could bearly see where he was going. He couldn't put it away. He looked at Shana's wound. Time was almost up. He stopped when the stairs met the cells. The light shone towards one certain cell.  
  
DDX- Yes finally! This chapter title is over! I can't wait for the next chapter so I'm going to type it tomorrow! (laughs evil) 


	13. The White Sea Dragon

Ch. 13: The White Sea Dragon  
  
Dart fled towards the cell, waiting to see who was inside. (I don't know if he's still Dragoon or not so let's say he transformed). When he reached the cell he practically dropped Shana. The person inside, Dart could not see. With a flameshot, he detached the lock from the door. He then tried to explain to the person he still could not see, about 17,000 years of history. When he was done he handed over the Spirit. (It's a she now) She still didn't quite understand but took the Spirit anyway. She transformed and looked at herself. Dart tried to control her magic, which was literally impossible. When he got the hang of it, she did the Gates of Heaven heal. Dart watched the needle amazingly come out of Shana.  
  
Shana stood up and said she felt much better. Dart heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he went to block them off. Leaving Shana and Jade to get his back. Jade was a beautiful girl, but Dart felt something towards her, like they were related somehow. Shana was grateful towards Jade. Jade was still Dragoon, but had no weapon and only healing magic.  
  
Dart took out the guards with ease, but it was a sentry that was a problem. He bore two blades and lots of heavy armor that Dart's sword couldn't get through. The real problem was just about to happen. As Dart was charging, he swung his sword in front of him. The Sentry's blades glowed with an eerie blue glow and their swords met. Dart's blade was no match. It was cut to pieces. Because of this, Dart's armor was pierced through. He fell backwards with the blow. Shana was shocked to find Dart on the ground. She ran to him.  
  
"Dart, please wake up Dart!" She mumbled in his ear.  
  
Dart didn't wake up. Jade, also, in shock, forgot about her power for a moment. She used another Gates of Heaven heal to revive Dart. Dart got up and turned Dragoon (Red Eyed Dragon).  
  
"Flame.shot!" Dart shouted.  
  
The ball of flame was about to hit the Sentry, but he jumped. Actually, he flew. Dart looked at him oddly. He had armor and wings. Immediately he knew what he was. A Dragoon, but Dart had never seen that kind of armor before. It seemed to change colors anywhere Dart looked. He was like a rainbow.  
  
"Starlight.flash!" he shouted at Dart.  
  
A beam of light reached Dart. He felt the light go right through him. He was lifted up by it. Then, held there for moments. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a sphere of light. He saw the Sentry rush at him with blades drawn. He used some kind of addition and Dart fell out on the ground. He lay there motionless. He de-transformed (I think that's the word). The Sentry again rushed at him. Dart knew he had to get up and run.  
  
The Sentry flew at him. Dart ran and jumped behind a barrel (what a little coward!). The Sentry demolished that within seconds, backing Dart into a corner.  
  
Shana was ready with her bow. She gave Jade a nearby spear.  
  
"If anything happens to me, use that" she pointed to the weapon. "Right" Jade said confidently  
  
As the Sentry was about to slash at Dart, Shana fired. It didn't quite pierce his armor but made a dent that got him good.  
  
The Sentry turned around and eyed Shana, but didn't seem to notice Jade even though she was glowing. He touched down near Dart who was puzzled. His blade glowed again.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that!" he stated "Not if I kill you first!" Shana yelled with fear in her voice "You don't have the guts, I can smell the fear off you!" he retorted "I will do whatever it takes to protect Dart!" Shana replied  
  
The Sentry obviously got bored with her and rushed at her. He was about to deliver the blow when suddenly.  
  
"Not if I kill you first! Go to hell!" Dart yelled.  
  
As the Sentry as delivering the blow, Dart rushed in from under him with The White Dagger. It pierced the armor no sweat. The Sentry's face went pale and his blade had turned normal. He fell to the ground at Shana's feet. Dart took the dagger out of him and wiped it off. Shana and Dart hugged one another. Dart wondered how Lavitz was doing.  
  
*********MEANWHILE********  
  
Lavitz looked to the tower when he saw a flash from the windows. The guards here would not give up. Mercy was obviously not the answer to this. When he was done with the guards he, looked to the Warden who had healed himself. Lavitz had to turn Dragoon for this one. He launched a Wing Blaster. The Warden dodged it.  
  
****************  
  
Dart was about to leave with Shana and Jade when the Sentry kneeled up. He slashed at Dart but Dart was just nearly hit. He slashed again. This time Dart got the worst of the blow. Shana launched an arrow at his head but he moved just in time. He threw his blade at her and she was badly injured. Jade was all that was left. With her spear she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Fool, you should attack me," The Sentry said "I-I've never done that before."she replied "Of course not, you don't even know how to use your magic so I'll finish you off anyway," he said  
  
The Sentry stood up and concentrated his magic. Jade knowing his statement was very true, was confused. She tried to use magic, suddenly it all came to her, the history, the magic, the power. She knew it all. She concentrated on the best attack. The White Sea Dragon.  
  
"WHITE SEA." she started her spell "CELESTIAL." the Sentry shouted "DRAGON!!!" they both said at the same time  
  
The two Dragons went at it and attacked with forceful and bold strength. It seemed it was a fight to the death and neither Dragon would give up.  
  
Jade was having quite a hard time controlling her Dragon, as was the Sentry. The battle ended with a blast of light. Dust filled the whole tower. *********MEANWHILE*********  
  
Lavitz was having his own troubles taking out the Warden. It seemed that he knew when and how to dodge Lavitz's attacks.  
  
"GASPLESS!" Lavitz cried out  
  
The wind around the Warden became stronger, but he maintained his ground. The Warden stepped out of the attack, much to Lavitz's surprise. The Warden threw his mace at threw his mace at Lavitz who was still controlling his magic and was quite off guard. The mace hit him forcefully. Lavitz fell to the ground, de-transformed so he took the fall worse than he would as a Dragoon. ****************** The light finally faded. Jade and the Sentry were both on the ground. Jade quickly launched a healing attack on Dart and Shana. They didn't get up right away. She looked at the dead body of the Sentry.  
  
"Who said I couldn't kill anyone?" She said  
  
DDX- Credit goes out to ladyharlequin for letting me borrow her star dragoon! Thanks a ton! 


	14. A New DSpirit

Ch. 14: A New Spirit  
  
DDX- Again credit goes out to ladyharlequin for letting me borrow her Star Dragoon! Thanks!  
  
Jade turned back to normal and ran to Shana and Dart. She looked at their wounds. They were light because of her healing magic.  
  
"Shana, are you okay?" Jade kneeled to ask her "Yeah, it's just a light wound, I should be fine" Shana replied "Well, I wanted to give you this back."Jade held out the D-Spirit  
  
It did not glow when it was in Shana's hands, the warm familiar light was not there. Shana was very surprised and so was Dart.  
  
"I-I- I'm speechless." Shana said "Well, since the Spirit has been handled by so many, I guess that it doesn't recognize Shana as the owner any longer" Dart shrugged "So does that mean that I am." Jade questioned "A Dragoon? Yes" Dart answered  
  
Shana handed back the Spirit. It glowed the warm glow that she wanted to have so badly. Shana envied Jade. She was no longer a Dragoon, just a nothing. She looked down in sadness. She felt that they thought there was no more need for her.  
  
"You have no more need for me.like Albert.I want to go back home." Shana said "There may be a chance."Dart replied  
  
He walked over the Sentry and took his D-Spirit. It did not glow but the closer he got to Shana, the more it glowed and showed its affection towards her. Shana stood and took the Star Dragoon Spirit. It glowed with a rainbow of colors. These colors began to fill Shana's outer body and began to harden into armor. She was amazed that this D-Spirit had chosen her. After her long time with The White Silver D-Spirit, she was given another chance at being a Dragoon.  
  
The light emerging off of her body was blinding and it wasn't like the light of The White Silver D-Spirit. It was like a blinding rainbow. Dart shielded his eyes from this light as he wondered how Lavitz was doing.  
  
Jade watched with awe as Shana's transformation took place. Her D-Spirit showed that it also was amazed with the transformation. Jade was amazed at everything. She was a bright young woman, but bold. She wouldn't take crap from anyone. She was very fit and managed to keep a nice body. She still wanted to know the history of what she was now becoming. A Dragoon, what was it and how were they made.  
  
*********MEANWHILE*********  
  
Lavitz couldn't break his fall. He landed with a big THUD! The Warden was very amused by this. He laughed and walked over to him to get his mace. Big mistake. While the Warden thought Lavitz's spear was out of reach, he didn't know about his secondary weapon. Lavitz launched The Black Dagger at the Warden's head. It made a deep gash causing the Warden to fall back. Lavitz got up, ran for his spear, and turned Dragoon. He launched a Wing Blaster, which finished the Warden off. Lavitz looked around and saw the damage of his battle. He took his Dagger and went up to the tower. ****************** Shana was finally done transforming. She looked better than she had in a couple of days. Dart wondered how she would learn the magic and attacks. Instead of a bow she now bore duel blades as her weapon. She seemed to be a master of them. Jade was again amazed at how these people learned these things so fast. But then again, didn't she? Dart rubbed his three Dragoon Spirits. The Red Eyed Dragon, The Dark Dragon, and The Divine Dragon. There had to be some sort of connection.  
  
Shana was the one who finally realized that they should get out of this place. Someone had probably sent for backup and judging how the children were crying, it seemed they had caused quite an uproar with the prisoners.  
  
  
  
"You guys, maybe we should get going you know with the Daggers and Towers and all?" Shana said "Good point" Dart answered "Um maybe you could fill me in on what you're talking about?" Jade questioned "Yeah sure as soon as we get somewhere" Dart replied  
  
(Unless you want me to describe how they met up with Lavitz and spent the night under a tree where NOTHING EVENTFUL happens I'm going to explain my fiction a little more. So far Dart has three Spirits. I mentioned them already. Jade who is now The White Silver Dragoon, is my character you must ask to use her from me! And don't ask to use the Star Dragoon from me, it/he/she is ladyharlequin's. Shana is now the Star Dragoon. Lavitz still Jade Dragoon. So the deal with the Black/White objects is that you have to get The Dagger to the matching Tower and point the Dagger's Star engraved on the hilt towards the opposite Dagger at the same time to unleash the blast that will kill Omega. Let's see any other things need to be cleared up? NO! now on to the story.)  
  
Lavitz was the first to wake up. He noticed the embers of the fire and the companies' carelessness to keep it alive. He guessed they were all too tired. He wondered about Jade, the new girl. She seemed like a nice young girl. After he got her out of his mind, he wondered where the other Dragoon's were. Like Meru and Haschel, and even Kongol. He wanted to know where they were. The last thing that was on his mind was the new Dragoon Spirit. The Star Dragoon.  
  
"That makes me wonder if there are 7 (not counting Divine Dragon) other Spirits." he pondered  
  
Dart had now woken up and realized there was no sword by his side. He remembered the battle. His father gave that blade to him. Now Dart wondered what he would as a weapon. He started to make breakfast.  
  
Nobody noticed Shana training during the morning hours. She flew off near a mountain. Her new D-form was a challenge with magic. In the end, she had mastered the Starlight Flash. This new Dragoon Spirit was odd and she liked it. It was nothing like the others. It also seemed to have a mind of it's own. Shana had to control this mind, which was very hard.  
  
When Jade woke up she was eager to hear about the quest. She bugged Dart about it all day until he answered her. (He tells her and I don't believe you want me to re-tell the whole thing).  
  
Shana was still on this mountain training. She trained harder and harder until she had the mind. By now she had controlled the Celestial Dragon, but she felt like there was another thing she could summon. The mind told her so. She fell down in pain. Her headache became serious. She cried out in pain but nobody could hear her. She felt something emerge from inside her. This was the new magic. An ancient Virage.  
  
  
  
DDX-O jeez two updates in one day I'm pooped! I will update much more often now! 


	15. Nimbulo, Master of the Spear

DDX- Now I'm serious, nobody ever reads my story. Why is this? Please read this. Is it because I don't review as many stories? Aw who cares you probably won't read this anyway.on to the chapter.  
  
Ch.15: Nimbulo, Master of the Spear  
  
The company had started searching for Shana once they realized she was gone. Dart wasn't too worried, he knew Shana could stand her ground if something were to happen. Jade stayed behind at camp. She wasn't quite accepted by Dart yet. To him, she really didn't show her true Dragoon as he called it.  
  
Dart and Lavitz set off while Jade finished breakfast. She wanted to be accepted as a Dragoon. She wanted to go with them and have fun. She didn't know she was about to have her own little fun.  
  
As she was finishing, Jade heard a little rustle in the bushes. She looked to check it out. She took out her old, damaged spear. As she drew it, a shadow emerged from the bushes. He drew a spear also. 'This was her chance' she thought 'to prove to them she can do it alone'. She tried to attack him. The attack was practically blocked before even made. She tried again. Again, blocked. It was like he knew all the attacks. But then again, she was a novice at this. This time she slammed the spear right after the last attack. The man had already taken it in his hand and broken it into two. She looked at the piece in her hand. It was useless.  
  
The man emerged from the shadows. Jade was in awe to find out that he was an old man. She couldn't beat an old man. That was very sad to her. Maybe she didn't deserve to be a Dragoon. Speaking of which, her Spirit was glowing oddly. She ignored it and asked who he was.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Jade said trying to sound tough. "You don't have to try and fool me with your act. My name is Nimbulo. Around here some people call me Master of the Spear" he replied slyly "I can see why, where did you learn those moves? Jade questioned "I have had a spear in my hand since my father died, in the Probian War, since then I have perfected my skills" Nimbulo answered "Wait, back up, if your father was Probian, then you are of the race Proba?!" Jade yelled *********MEANWHILE********* "So what do you think of her Dart?" Lavitz asked "Oh you mean Jade, well, I don't know if she's quite ready, you know?" Dart replied "Yes, I see, I wonder where Shana could have gotten off to" Lavitz growled "It's getting annoying looking for her" "Yeah I know but my Divine Spirit is glowing, but none of the others, I wonder why" Dart asked himself aloud "Well, mines not glowing" Lavitz said  
  
Dart and Lavitz got closer and closer to Shana who was on the ground, making her Virage appear. She could not control this kind of power. Once had made too much, she fell unconscious. Dart and Lavitz arrived as the energy was being sucked back into her.  
  
"Shana!" Dart yelped "Oh man oh man!" Lavitz shouted  
  
Dart got to Shana's side as quick as a bullet. He tried to pick her up, but it seemed her body refused to be touched. Dart fell back at the shock. He looked at her and how much pain she was in. Again he hated this. All of the sudden energy from the D-Spirit formed a type of creature, one that was very familiar to Lavitz and Dart *****************  
  
"Yes I am Probian and I know it's quite a shock" Nimbulo said "But I thought that all Probian's were" she was cut off "Wiped out in the Divine War correct?" Nimbulo finished "Yeah that's what I was gonna' say" Jade answered "I am going to offer you to come to my hut, with your friends, I have been watching you since you came to this place, I don't know why, you were drawn to my attention somehow. My hut is in the Probian forest, about a mile away from the Proba Ruins, I hope to see you there" he then left *****************  
  
Dart knew what this was. A Virage. It was probably another one of Shana's summons. Who knew how many she had, Dart knew nothing about this Dragoon Spirit. Then suddenly it came to him, what was he going to fight with? It couldn't be the dagger, too small. Then he remembered Rose's spear. The spear she gave to him. He had no idea how to go into combat with a spear but how hard could that be? He rushed at the Virage while he was still emerging. Lavitz looked at him with one eyebrow up, 'where did he get that?' he wondered. Lavitz didn't see why but he also went for the Virage. As he jumped he turned Dragoon. Same with Dart  
  
"WING BLASTER!" he shouted "Flameshot!" Dart yelled  
  
Both attacks hit the Virage's head at the same time. This Virage was nearly dead Dart could tell.  
  
"It must be weak, seeing as Shana doesn't know how to control it" Dart shouted over to Lavitz "That's probably true" Lavitz yelled back  
  
Dart launched a final burst when Jade got on the scene. She looked in awe at the Virage. She also turned Dragoon. She had no weapon so she stole one of Shana's blades for the moment. She flew up and slashed away at the Virage. This last hit did it. The Virage was sucked back into Shana's body. She then woke up feeling quite groggy.  
  
Dart told Jade and Shana about what happened and then Jade about Virages. Then Jade explained about her meeting with Nimbulo, not mentioning the D- Spirit shine.  
  
"Maybe it's a trap" Lavitz started "Or maybe it's not" Shana finished "Well we'll never know until we find out. So lets get walking, I'm guessing that the forest is that way Jade?" Dart asked, pointing to the forest nearest them. "Yes true let's go and I'll tell you about the Divine War while we go because it's going to be a long time before we get to the ruins."  
  
She started: Long ago in the year 3000 b.c. an evil Emperor ruled this whole continent. He wanted to bring justice throughout the world and punish all that disobeyed him. He made this a law. There were many that rebelled. The Proba, an ancient race, decided they had enough to face his army. They were correct and one day started a war that lasted over 6 years. The Proba had a lot of magic, which was their strong point. They fought with almost no brute. The ones who were warriors and magic users were high class like Nimbulo's father. The war was coming to an end when all of the sudden, the Emperor drew his trump card. A beast we call Omega. Omega tore the Probian army to shreds. This seemed like the worst thing that could happen. It wasn't. It turned out that the Probian army also had a trump card. Another beast we call The Divine Dragon. You may know him. This was a bad move for the army because the dragon was quite wild and hard to control. The Emperor knew that Omega was no match so he sealed Omega in the Dark Realm where he could get stronger and stronger. The Emperor faked his surrender and placed the Divine Dragon in another world. I think it was named Endiness. So with the Dragon gone and the Probian's low on warriors, they gave up. The Emperor showed no mercy and killed most of them. The law has now been abolished and better justice is now on Orth. Before the Emperor died he made a secret way to unleash Omega and a certain way to kill him. Nobody knows the way to unleash him except a man who is heir to the throne of the Emperor. The current Emperor is Emperor Neen. He knows the way to unleash him. Neen is now evil enough to unleash him. There are rumors that he will start a war with his enemies. In this case, us Dragoons.  
  
DDX-ok not too much action but it's longer. And that is good. I will update as soon as possible. And we will get a new Dragoon Spirit, next time, which belongs to me! If you want to use it you must ask me! 


	16. Trouble At The Proba Ruins

Ch. 16: Trouble At The Proba Ruins  
  
Dart and the company listened to the rest of Jade's story.  
  
"He may use Omega in this war. I don't even know if I should call it a war. It would be more like a battle. Omega has immense power that we are inferior too. Even Dragoon magic is no match for him, mainly because there are only four of us. That is pretty much it, that's the story of the Divine War." Jade finished with a big breath  
  
"Wow, but why are we is targets and how he know about us?" Lavitz asked "I know, he sent out some of his minions to kill me and Shana. He successfully killed Rose as she gave me her D-Spirit" Dart explained "But how could he be here in Orth when he is ruler of Endiness?" "Are these worlds connected somehow?" Shana asked "Maybe, if so, there should be a way you can get back to your own world." Jade thought out loud  
  
The company kept moving through the forest as quickly as possible, Jade leading the way. She came to a sudden halt when she approached the ruins. She was amazed to see all that was left of the war.  
  
"This my friends is the last fort made by Probian's, the war ended before it was destroyed"  
  
"Wow and for it to stand here all this time. I wonder who protected it" Shana questioned  
  
"Well, I think I might be able to read who made it and who guarded it, Probian's always put both of those names on this type of thing" Jade walked over to it  
  
She inspected every inch of the fort. Dart and Lavitz followed. She looked for any form of writing or inscription. She finally found one. It read as follows: "Whomever is reading this has broken the magic barrier. Nimbula and Jurama have made this fort. Both have served their lives in the Divine War"  
  
"Nimbula, sounds like Nimbulo's dad. I wonder if it is." Jade asked  
  
Suddenly like out of the shadows came a shape and it didn't look pretty. Dart drew his spear and countered an attack by the thing. It moved so fast that Dart could not keep track of it. It never stopped. Dart had to stand his ground in order to not get killed by the blade it was slashing with. By now Shana had her blades ready and threw one at the thing. Its speed out matched that of the blade. Lavitz tried chasing it only to be cut at slightly if he hadn't turned Dragoon as he saw the blade coming at him. The blade just barely pierced his armor. Lavitz soon backed off.  
  
Dart eyed the thing as it keep moving non-stop. Once it noticed Dart just staring at him, he took it personal and went all out. Dart could just barely keep up with it's movements. Once it was done, it went back to the shadows. These last few moments seemed all a blur to Dart, he fainted.  
  
When Dart awoke he was in someone's house. He could hear laughing, it sounded like Lavitz laughing and Jade and Shana. He sat up and realized he was on a bed. A fairly old guy (like Haschel old but a little younger) came up and greeted him.  
  
"Hello, I see you're awake how do you feel?" the guy said "Back off old man!"  
  
Dart drew his spear but nothing was there (by the way Dart draws the spear by holding his hand out and black energy forms in the shape of a spear. then it emerges out of the energy into the weapon itself. it's literally impossible to lose it b/c he can summon it from anywhere)  
  
Dart eyes beamed around the house, unaware that this was a good kind- hearted man Dart's spear flew to his hand. Nimbulo blocked the spear by putting his arm out and catching it himself. He held it out in front of Dart.  
  
"So, you don't get that I've healed you?" Nimbulo said "Wait, now it's coming back to me, you're the guy we've been looking for!" Dart exclaimed "Yes, I believe so" Nimbulo replied  
  
Dart's D-Spirit glowed somewhat brightly when he moved over, exposing the light from within his pocket.  
  
"What the." Dart said confused  
  
The Spirit shown brighter as he took it out and stood off the bed. He looked around the house. He knew that there was a Dragoon Spirit somewhere within these walls. The Spirit got brighter and brighter until Dart found the actual thing itself. It was a light blue, but different than Meru's. Nimbulo quickly grabbed it.  
  
"That's mine, it was my fathers but I found it at the Proba Ruins as a young child. Knowing it was his, I kept it forever" Nimbulo explained "Everyone, hold out your Spirits! We have to awaken this Dragoon!" Dart yelled  
  
They all held out their Spirit's one by one and Nimbulo became Dragoon.  
  
(His transformation is somewhat like Kongol's but here it is: His spear was launched into the air, and he was crystallized in ice. You can see through the ice so he was crossing his arms, the spear came down in hard ice and cracked open the ice crystal that held Nimbulo. Then, a blinding flash of turquoise. After the light, Nimbulo appears with turquoise armor. He holds out spear like Rose does when she transforms)  
  
He checked out the armor and everything. Amazed at what he had become. The Ice Dragoon (MY! Ice Dragoon). His spear had become double sided with blades three bladed tips at each end. Nimbulo de-transformed.  
  
"The Ice Dragoon? I've never heard of it. It's like the Star Dragoon maybe they have a connection." Dart asked "I don't know but, what did I just do?" Nimbulo exclaimed  
  
(Dart explains EVERYTHING to Nimbulo)  
  
"So it must be a great honor to be a Dragoon" Nimbulo asked "Yeah, it is" Lavitz answered "Do you know anyone else who might have a gem like yours?" Jade asked beaming at Nimbulo for no reason "No not that I know of except you guys" Nimbulo beamed back at her "Well, we wanted to go back to the Proba Ruins tonight because we had a little encounter with something that wanted to destroy us it looked like. It was skilled in battle and had the agility and speed no actual person could have" Shana said  
  
"Oh, I can take you there, the criminal always returns to the crime" Nimbulo stated  
  
******2 hours later*******  
  
Dart and the company trudged along into the forest. They could barely see where they we're going if it weren't for their glowing Spirits. Dart was the one who located the ruins first, he actually bumped into them.  
  
"Well here it is!" Nimbulo laughed "Yeah yeah I know" Dart grumbled "Shhh listen." Nimbulo whispered  
  
The silence of the night was all the company could hear. Or was that a bad thing. Suddenly they heard a 'swoosh, whoosh, swish' like something was moving. Dart summoned his spear and Shana took out her blades. Lavitz his spear and so on. It sounded like someone was moving through the woods at a great speed. Nimbulo told everyone to put away his or her weapons. They followed his direction. Nimbulo kept his spear and turned Dragoon. Suddenly the thing was so close that it stopped. It was shining with a grey-ish black-ish glow. The person looked so familiar to Dart. Shana too and also Jade. They just couldn't recognize who he was.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Nimbulo exclaimed "All of your heads! That's what I want" the familiar voice and body shouted out  
  
He talked no longer and mumbled some words. Seconds later he fired a shadowy blast at Nimbulo. Nimbulo was unaware of this and got hit pretty hard. His body like a rag doll hitting the floor.  
  
Surprisingly to everyone he got up and wiped the blood from his face. He launched his first magic attack at the shadowy figure.  
  
"ICE BEAM!" Nimbulo shouted (ok what he does for this is he stabs the air four times to make a diamond. Then he spun around and stabbed it one final time to make the attack. The four beams guided the middle beam of ice in a zigzag motion.  
  
The shadow was off guard because he was too busy laughing. It hit him hard and he fell this time. Nimbulo made his way to where he was laying and kept his distance. The shadow suddenly jumped up and slashed at Nimbulo. Amazingly his spear blocked the attack. Nimbulo back flipped and landed safely away from the shadow. From then on it was a dodge/block/attack battle. Nimbulo was never hit. Only once was he barely.  
  
Dart was amazed that a man his age could move so fast and nimble (like his name). What happened next was not good. Nimbulo was caught off guard and was hit where there was no armor. His throat was just slightly slit across the middle.  
  
"Ugh, no problem, clearly fixed up." Nimbulo said ignoring his pain  
  
"It may be a problem, once your head is clearly chopped off your shoulders!" the shadow beckoned  
  
It ran towards Nimbulo and slashed the blade with one clean swift.  
  
"NIMBULO!" Dart shouted "OH GOD NO!" Jade yelled  
  
Dart drew his spear, but Lavitz told him to hold off.  
  
"You don't know how to use that as skilled as I do, I'll go" Lavitz decided  
  
"Alright, you can go" Dart agreed  
  
Lavitz rushed at the shadow who was not even paying attention to the attack. He was pinned to the ground by the blow. Nimbulo got up again.  
  
"How can he get up again.it's like he's immortal" Lavitz told himself  
  
The shadow got up and managed to get some words out before running away.  
  
"I will see all of you again very very soon" it cackled  
  
The shadow jumped off into the darkness leaving no trace of blood or showing no pain at all. 


	17. On The Road Again

Ch. 16: On The Road Again  
  
The night took over as the battle faded. Nimbulo got up and leaned on the butt end of his spear. He had quite an injury on his shoulder. Jade came over to heal him.  
  
"We should get inside before we have another fatality tonight" Nimbulo suggested "Good idea, the way this forest looks and sounds, I don't like it, it kinda feels like we're being watched." Dart agreed  
  
They headed back to the house when Jade was all done. The light of the windows put comfort in their hearts. But the sound of rustling leaves frightened everyone out of the happy trance.  
  
"What was that?" Lavitz held out his spear "I don't know, but let's get inside, now!" Dart demanded  
  
Once inside, Dart shut all of the windows, locked the door and wanted everyone to go to bed. He wanted Nimbulo to stay with him. He took Nimbulo outside and had some private talk with him.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you" Dart started  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Nimbulo agreed to his favor  
  
"I would like you to teach me to use a spear, you see, my sword was destroyed in a battle, and now this is my temporary weapon. I'd like to know how to use it" Dart said  
  
"Sure, I take up students all the time, I can teach you anything" Nimbulo allowed  
  
"Thank you, can we start right now?" Dart questioned  
  
"That's fine" Nimbulo answered  
  
Dart and Nimbulo went on with the lessons all night long, not knowing a young boy who was about Meru's age was watching them. The boy was fascinated in watching these people fight. He was there when they fought the shadow both times. He wanted to go with them. His bag was packed and he was going to make his move when all of them had gone inside. He would barge in and demand he take him with them. That wasn't going to happen. The two had gone outside, so he'd wait until morning. He rubbed his Sais and went too sleep.  
  
Morning came around and everyone was still jittery from last night. Nimbulo was already awake and had packed his essentials.  
  
"Good morning everyone" he said in a kind tone  
  
"Good morning" everyone said  
  
"I guess we had better get going" Dart suggested  
  
"I have a question, where ARE we going?" Jade asked  
  
"And I have an answer" Lavitz spoke up "We are going to go see this Emperor Neen guy, he wants to fight us, he'll get a fight" Lavitz put on a cold face  
  
"True, and I know where the palace is!" Jade put in  
  
"Good so do I" Nimbulo added  
  
The company went outside. The fresh smell of forest filled their noses until a boy jumped out from a bush carrying Sais. Lavitz approached him. He obviously wanted a battle to that's what he got. Lavitz was quick to block his slashes. All the boy could do was dodge when Lavitz tried to spear him.  
  
"Who are you?" Lavitz asked  
  
"My name is Bejong! I demand you take me with you!" Bejong shouted  
  
"With us? With us where?" Lavitz grunted while taking a blow  
  
"If you don't." Bejong started  
  
He pulled out some metal claws out of his pocket and threw them into the air. He flipped over Lavitz while slipping them on.  
  
".Then I'll have to seriously injure you!" he finished  
  
Bejong jumped, landed, and rushed, at the same. Lavitz was not ready for this. Bejong's speed was incredible. He held the shiny claw out, and slashed Lavitz. He fell knee first to the ground. Bejong landed alongside him.  
  
"Hmph." Bejong mumbled  
  
Shana threw a blade at Bejong. The boy was quick to dodge it. He jumped out of its path. The blade landed itself in a tree, taking a good slice out of it. Bejong asked again.  
  
"Will you take me with you?" he asked  
  
"Why do you want to come with us?" Dart asked back  
  
"It's because ever since you guys came into this forest, I've felt some weird connection to you, like our roads of fate had crossed paths get me?" Bejong retoted  
  
Dart took the time to hold a small meeting while Jade healed Lavitz. Bejong stood there, anxiously awaiting their reply.  
  
Nimbulo took his head out of the cluster of Dragoons and went to speak to him.  
  
"You may come, on one condition" Nimbulo explained "You cannot get in the way of us when we battle, and when we do battle, you will know when you are needed get it?"  
  
"Yes, I understand" Bejong agreed  
  
The company set off again. They were not headed for Neen's Palace unfortunately. Nimbulo was taking them somewhere else. Dart showed some curiosity in the boy. He had two weapons. Where was he from that he needed them so bad? Bejong had black hair and brown eyes. You couldn't really see the brown that much, they were more like black. He wore good, plated armor under his clothes. Dart punched him to test it out. Bejong quickly took a liking to Jade, as did she. Bejong loved her beautiful blonde hair and her bold blue eyes. She loved his black hair and the fact that he liked her.  
  
Shana and Nimbulo on the other hand, were a little suspicious of him.  
  
"So Nimbulo, where are we headed exactly?" Shana asked  
  
"Well, I don't want to go to Neen's palace right away, I don't think we're ready yet" Nimbulo answered " So I'm taking us north to Sonas village. It's a quiet little mountain town. Its neighbor is Sonor. If we were to go south the forest roots would block us off. Supposedly, there is a hidden sea called the Forbidden Sea. Across from it is a black tower. THE Black tower may I add."  
  
"Wow, I wonder where the white one is though." Shana responded  
  
"Well it's by the White Sea of course!" Nimbulo laughed " If we were to go east out of the forest, we would reach the East Mountains, but nobody has ever been there before, they say one of Neen's beasts lives in the valley right smack dab in the middle of them"  
  
"So he has another beast, besides Omega I mean" Shana wondered "What is it's name?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, it is in the tongue of evil, I don't know it" Nimbulo confessed'  
  
"Aww man." Shana kicked the ground "But wait, how are we supposed to get to the Black tower if it lays across a sea we can't get to?"  
  
"Easy, there is supposed to be a bride that goes all the way across" Nimbulo answered "Neen's palace is right by the Black Tower, going there would be suicidal, but knowing your quest, you'd probably do it"  
  
Shana got quiet after that while Lavitz and Bejong started conversation. Lavitz liked Bejong like he was a son he never had. But, then again, he never got to get married because he died. Bejong saw this and knew that Lavitz saw him like that.  
  
Jade was finally the one to notice that Nimbulo was not taking them to Neen's palace.  
  
"Hey! We want to go to Neen's not Sonas!" Jade yelled at him  
  
The company came to a halt to give him the evil eye.  
  
"We are not ready Jade, you and I have not yet harnessed all of out magic power" Nimbulo yelled back  
  
"What do ya mean you AND me?" Jade argued "I've got all the power I need right here!" Jade threw up her Spirit  
  
It gave some weird reaction and Jade put it away.  
  
"Well, maybe not, what was that anyway Dart?" she questioned  
  
"I don't know, our Spirits have never done that before." Dart pondered  
  
They kept on walking agreeing with Nimbulo's statement. What if Bejong was a Dragoon? What if that was the fate that bound them. If so what other Dragoon Spirit could this kid be?  
  
DDX- Thank you thank you! For all the reviews. I'd like to thank LadyHarlequin for them and whoever Me is. Thanks again and thank you Striker! 


	18. The Problem At Sonar

Ch.18: The Problem At Sonor  
  
Dart still wondered how fate combined them. He quickly shook the feeling off, and looked at the scenery. They were still in the forest and night was dominating the dusky sky. That's when Nimbulo came to a halt. Dart noticed why he stopped.  
  
In front of them lay a massive waterfall. As beautiful and clear as water could get. Their mouths hung open in shock. Dart was the first to come out of it. Without even knowing, he ran and jumped into the water. The result was a huge SPLASH! Shana giggled and took her shoes off and dipped her feet in. Lavitz, Bejong, and Jade all went up to the top most part and jumped down. Dart swam over to Shana.  
  
"So how do you like this quest now?" Dart asked  
  
"I'm beginning to see everyone's true selves, and I like all our new friends. Except for Bejong" she nodded her head in his direction while he wasn't looking  
  
"Well I do." Dart replied, splashing her playfully  
  
He swam off towards Nimbulo who was just sitting around on the shore.  
  
"So where are we?" Dart asked  
  
"Ah I knew you'd say that, we're at the Proba Falls, pretty near the edge of the forest" Nimbulo answered "these falls make a river to the west that goes through the Minos Hills"  
  
"Cool, but we're going north right?" he asked again  
  
"Yeah and when we get out, we might be able to see some of the Sonas Mountains" Nimbulo answered again  
  
"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen mountains." Dart reminisced  
  
"We'll spend the night here!" Nimbulo announced  
  
Everyone agreed and went back to their 'day off'. Jade went out to go find some firewood. Bejong noticed her leaving and went with her.  
  
(only I know what they did but it was not what all of you HENTAI'S think it was (they did not have sex))  
  
When Jade came back with Bejong, they had tons of wood. Lavitz started a fire immediately. Darkness now filled the skies for miles.  
  
The blood red flames made Dart feel comfy but maybe not the others. Dart played with the flames and made a fireball with them. He launched it into the sky and caught it again. The next time he threw it up, it exploded into embers. Everybody whined.  
  
"DART!" they all said  
  
"Whoops." he apologized  
  
When everyone went to bed except Nimbulo and Lavitz. They struck no conversation but strangely they both like they connected that night. Lavitz was the first to fall into slumber.  
  
"Korma.I sense you coming." Nimbulo spoke to himself and fell to sleep  
  
The next morning everyone was groggy and not awake, especially Bejong, and except Nimbulo. Nimbulo gave them time to wake up. When their time was up, they still weren't quite ready.  
  
When Nimbulo and Dart got everyone moving, they were almost out of the forest. The mountains were becoming more visible and more visible as they moved faster, the mountains motivating them.  
  
*********MEANWHILE*********  
  
Emperor Neen headed to his library. He was looking for a very special book. One that held a certain spell. He walked past a gray, shadowy gem that he held in a stand. It shone once he walked past it  
  
*************************  
  
The company walked out of the forest for the first time in a week. They were all refreshed to smell the cool mountain breeze coming from the mountains about 3 miles away. They all transformed and flew to the town. It seemed like a race until they got closer.  
  
"Remember we have to keep a low profile." Dart whispered  
  
They all agreed and walked the rest of the way. That was no fun at all. Even Nimbulo agreed on that one. Although the walk was fast, everyone still wanted to mess around some more.  
  
Once they had reached the town it seemed as if something was wrong. Everyone was running around, or doing something to help. Everyone looked at the wreckage. The town was half burned half damaged. There was no part that was perfect or clean. They walked and examined it more. Dart stopped one of the people who were running and asked him about this.  
  
"What happened her sir?" Dart asked, concern in his voice  
  
"Emperor Neen! That's what happened! This huge thing came here and destroyed the town. He was ordering it to." The man finished  
  
He ran back to helping while Dart turned to the others.  
  
"He's playing with us, he's unleashing him for destruction, luring us to him" Dart said aggravated  
  
"True, but what are we supposed to do here? There's no inn, no shops, nothing." Lavitz stated  
  
"Well, we can always go to the other side of the mountains" Nimbulo suggested " To Sonor"  
  
"True, but I'm going to heal everyone first, they can restore the town themselves" Jade added  
  
The Dragoons got farther away and transformed. They flew to the mountains and waited for Jade.  
  
When Jade was done healing, she stayed in Dragoon form and met up with the other guys. She de-transformed. Everyone else did the same. They started their trek down the mountain.  
  
*********MEANWHILE*********  
  
A black creature flew over the Forbidden Sea. It rushed past the Black Tower and stopped at a nearby Palace. Neen jumped off and mumbled a short spell. The creature was sucked away in an instant. Neen walked slowly over to his palace doors.  
  
*****  
  
The company approached the small town. It was exactly the opposite of Sonas. It was quiet with little activity. Sure, people were on the streets buying things but other than that, nothing. Nobody even noticed the odd looking strangers. Everyone's eyes were on the lookout for some kind of place to rest. Bejong was first to spot an inn.  
  
"There's an inn" Bejong pointed  
  
"Good eye kid, let's go everyone" Dart directed  
  
Once inside, the large group paid for a room and supplies. It was very convenient that they had a weapon shop an inn and a supply shop all in one building. The group took this to their advantage. They bought all that they would need for the next couple months. Nimbulo went to the room to catch up on some sleep. Bejong went with him. Lavitz and Jade decided to go explore the town, leaving Dart and Shana alone (again, they did not have sex, they just talked).  
  
When everyone was done with whatever they were doing, the group went up to the room for some private talk.  
  
"So, we know that Neen attacked Sonas" Lavitz stated  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much all that we know" Bejong laughed  
  
"True, but useful.why would he attack that certain town?" Dart questioned  
  
"Maybe, he's luring us" Jade put in  
  
"But, how could he know where our next stop would be?" Shana asked  
  
"Maybe he doesn't, what other town would we be coming to if we headed out north from the forest?" Nimbulo added, "It's the simple things you have to look at first"  
  
"Nimbulo has a point, but then.that would mean he would be attacking this village next! I mean this is the next best thing and we didn't realize what he was doing until now!" Dart exclaimed  
  
"So who's in he should be here soon, and we will be ready!" Lavitz affirmed  
  
"We're all in" Shana spoke for everyone  
  
"But how will Bejong fight?" Jade spoke  
  
"Aww don't worry about me, I'll take the Bask's he'll probably send out" Bejong declared The company headed out the next day and much to their surprise, everything was fine. But not for long, Neen would be coming soon, Dart could smell his evil energy.  
  
DDX- For those of you who are lost, Bejong flies by Lavitz creating a thermal he can be lifted up on. Sorry I didn't mention it. And I'm sorry this chapter was short. And for Striker, yes Dart does have two elements now. I wonder if I said the Dark Dragoon Spirit reacted off of him. And with Rose, I have a little plan for that. How do you know if that was the real her or not? Hehe. Anyways, the next chapter will come soon, and we will introduce another one of MY D-Spirits until then! Adios! 


	19. The Attack On Sonar

Ch.19: The Attack On Sonar  
  
Dart and the rest of our friends started to hike up to the mountains. They wanted to see if Neen was coming or not. The wind up top on the mountains was fierce and bone chilling. Bejong was starting to freeze before Dart provided heat to everyone. No one stopped going until they got to the valley that was said to be on the top of the mountains.  
  
"So how long is this going to take us?" Bejong yelled to the front  
  
"I don't know we still have to keep going!" Dart yelled back  
  
Nimbulo covered him and Shana with his dark gray robes and red scarf he had bought at Sonar. Shana was very thankful.  
  
Bejong and Jade walked very close to each other, emitting body heat for the other person.  
  
Lavitz and Dart trekked up cautiously and slowly. They could sense danger coming from every step they took on this steep mountain. They were obliviously the first to see the valley.  
  
"Hey guys! We found it!" Lavitz yelled  
  
"Alright! Finally!" Bejong ran past Jade  
  
Everyone then went up to valley. Hot springs loaded the area. Bejong was about to jump in when Dart yelled at him.  
  
"We can't relax here, we have to be on alert for Neen" he announced  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Neen was flying across the land but not on Omega. A different creature. He patted it on the back and it cried out an evil cry. Suddenly the sky turned dark gray with clouds and a heavy rain poured throughout the area. Korma yelled out again and a flash of lightning revealed the village of Sonar.  
  
Dart and the others wondered why all of the sudden it got so rainy and cloudy. Nimbulo spoke up about this, he knew why.  
  
"This is Neen's work, he's coming" Nimbulo whispered to Dart  
  
"You guys, stay on alert, Neen is coming! And he's got some kind of creature!" Dart yelled  
  
Suddenly all of their Dragoon Spirits awoke and reacted to the thing that was coming, but it wasn't Korma, it was Neen. Dart stared at him as he laughed evilly and made Korma attack Sonar.  
  
His flames leaped out of his mouth, burning everything in sight. Bejong and Jade decided to go face him and hold him off for the others to fight Neen. He muttered something to the Dragoons.  
  
"Finally my chance to battle all of you, and to destroy the last hope for Orth, and after I'm done with this place, Endiness will be next" Neen rushed at Dart with his sword. Dart had decided to use his new sword that he had bought in Sonar. It was a good thing he bought it when he had.  
  
The metal blades collided and sparks flew in the foggy rain. Lavitz decided he was not needed nor any of the other Dragoons. He told all of them to take out Korma.  
  
They flew down off the mountain, criss crossing as they went. Wind and wings was not a good mix.  
  
Neen flipped back away from Dart and launched a magic attack. Dart countered with a final burst. Dart flew well away from Neen after this and noticed that HE was a Dragoon. He also saw that he wasn't a Dragoon Dart had recognized either.  
  
"Like what you see?" Neen laughed  
  
"Ha! Not nearly!" Dart yelled 'But what Dragoon are you?' he thought  
  
Neen took that too seriously and launched another attack at Dart.  
  
"SHADOW BLAST!"  
  
A darkness beam launched at Dart. This time, he couldn't dodge. He fell back, hitting the ground with force that could shake an elephant. Neen laughed again as he thought he had won.  
  
"Recognize me now? I am the shadow you fought in the forest! I am the Shadow Dragoon!"  
  
Dart's eyes popped out of his head. Now he could see the armor, the sword, and the magic. The puzzle came together. Dart got real angry. Not because Neen was a Dragoon; but because Dart couldn't defeat him. There was no way. Anger filled his bones.  
  
Suddenly the Dark Dragoon Spirit awoke. It shone unlike any other time. It wanted to be awakened. It was an uncontrollable urge. Dart took it out and touched it with the Red Eye Spirit. Dark flames fell around his body.  
  
Meanwhile, Korma was still destroying the town. The Dragoon's seemed like no match. The town was half destroyed. While Jade was doing her best to keep everyone alive, Lavitz and Nimbulo were doing their best by launching everything they had. Nimbulo would occasionally go in for a spear, while Lavitz would watch his back.  
  
Bejong was being a pain on the ground as he stabbed Korma with his Sais. He seemed of no use after Korma burned him a bit.  
  
Dart's transformation was still underway. A black orb surrounded him and he felt hot black flames inside. The pain was more than anyone could imagine. Next to him were the two Dragoon Spirits, forging together to make one. When these were done forging, Dart felt the flames become armor and the darkness to. Black fire made an orb around him where his wings were formed. The flames spilt and he was done.  
  
"Dark-Flame Dragoon!" He shouted  
  
"What the heck." Neen thought. He eyed his double sided blade. He looked where he held it in the middle.  
  
Dart rushed at Neen this time, the tables turning. Dart's armor burning (hey that rhymes). His blade started to emit black flames. Neen knew he was no match for this. He flew up into the air as Dart about to slice him in half. But, the tables weren't turning with the attack on Sonar.  
  
Lavitz and Nimbulo had given up on small magic attacks. They decided to whip out the big stuff. Lavitz had learned a new magic attack in this fight, it was called Cyclone Wind. He lifted his spear to his waist and tilted his head back, letting the rain fall on him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"CYCLONE.WIND!" He said while bursting his eyes open  
  
A huge tornado came up from underground and engulfed Lavitz inside of it. He lay there inside the tornado with his wings protecting him, knees bent. Then, he flew out with his spear in hand and the tornado bottom following him. He turned right before Korma. Korma took the damage and fell back a little in surprise. He flailed his arms, which knocked Shana out cold. She fell to the ground.  
  
Neither Jade nor anyone else saw this and continued to take out the monstrosity. Now it was Nimbulo's turn for some new magic.  
  
He flew across the tops of four buildings, while doing so touching each roof with the tip of his spear. He flew up and shouted.  
  
"ICE PRISM!"  
  
A blue flash sparkled throughout the area. At each point of the roof he touched, a beam of ice would fly right towards the center, creating a prism of ice around the damned, in this case, Korma. The ice beams created a huge cube around Korma. At this time Nimbulo flew up again and threw his spear down at the cube that held him. It exploded with little slivers of ice that flew straight into Korma. Some of them melted with the rain but that was okay.  
  
This time Korma screeched out and then blew fire wildly. He didn't even care where it went. It fell on the town and Jade did her job by healing.  
  
Bejong was running around the town looking for survivors. He only found Shana. Her Dragoon Spirit lie next to her. Bejong called out for help. Jade couldn't hear over the rain and wind combined.  
  
Dart and Neen continued to battle. Neen kept on trying to run away actually. Both of them knew that Neen was no match. The battle was decided.  
  
"If you think that this was the real fight, then you've got it all wrong Dart Feld. I will see you again. And next time you will come to me! My army will be waiting."  
  
He flew off. Dart knew it was no use chasing after him. He looked at the flames coming from the village. Those were definitely Korma's. That obliviously meant Dart was needed. He still didn't know any of his magic attacks though. What good was he?  
  
He found out by looking at the village again. Korma was flying away. Two Dragoons followed him. Nimbulo and Lavitz, he thought. He had to go after them.  
  
Dart had caught up, he was furious with the two.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" he yelled  
  
"Nothing, just a little mad at what he did to Shana!" Lavitz countered  
  
Dart was still mad, but understood. He flew back to the town with Lavitz and Nimbulo on his tail. Dart was surprised that Nimbulo and Lavitz hadn't asked about the transformation.  
  
Sonar was insight and they landed at a place where nobody could see them. Dart ran into the village to see Shana. Nimbulo led him to the doctor's place.  
  
The doctor's center was filled with people who hadn't been treated by Jade or the doctor. A nurse directed Dart to Shana's room. Jade and Bejong were already there.  
  
"Dart!" Shana sat up  
  
Dart observed her head wounds. She had bandages on but some were still exposed.  
  
"Shana."Dart walked over to her  
  
They hugged each other tight and didn't want to let go. She embraced her lips with hers as everyone else got out of the room. (Again no they didn't have sex)  
  
Dart wanted everyone to come back in and listen to Shana's story. It went like so: When Lavitz was trying to launch his new magic attack, I was having troubles keeping down the Virage. I heard its voice again and started to fall. That's when Jade had turned her back and Korma hit me. I fell and the next thing I knew I was in here with Bejong and Jade right next to me.  
  
"Shana, I'm so sorry I didn't notice. And I'm sorry I didn't hear you Bejong" Jade apologized  
  
"It's alright" they accepted  
  
Dart eventually told about his bout with Neen and then told of his Dark- Flame Dragoon Spirit. He showed the spirit. It was a swirl of flames and darkness.  
  
"It's so active and alive." Lavitz stated  
  
"I guess that's the fusion technique!" Nimbulo shouted  
  
"Explain please!" Dart beamed  
  
"Ok, long ago in the Divine Wars, Proba's had a technique they used to combine their Dragoon Spirits. The two Spirits had to be destined together for the fusion to work. In other words, when Dart was in Dragoon form the destined Spirit longed to come out and fuse"  
  
"Oh I get it, but did any of the Orth D-Spirits ever fuse with each other?" Lavitz asked  
  
"Yes, but some didn't have the destined Spirit, it was probably in Endiness at the time" Nimbulo answered  
  
"Now I get it, but nobody ever knew about it in Endiness" Dart added  
  
"Yes, but why did the fuse happen here?" Nimbulo thought "Well, when ca new get going?" Bejong ended the conversation  
  
"Not until Shana gets better doofus" Jade smacked him on the head  
  
"Why don't we make it faster and have you heal her?!" Bejong laughed  
  
Jade healed her then. They snuck out of the window and headed for Neen's palace.  
  
They encountered a small forest and traveled through it. Suddenly a man with a razor disc walked to them from out of the blue. He held up his weapon, ready to throw it.  
  
"STOP TIME!" he shouted  
  
DDX- Ah finally I got the chance to update. Well anyway I will answer some of Striker's reviews. Now you see Dart does not have two elements. But technically he does. And about Bejong, I can't tell you why he makes them take him. He kind of feels a connection. You can try and figure the rest or you can read the story. The man with the razor disc. He has the weapon from Turok Dinosaur hunter 2: Seeds of Evil. It's a metal disc with sharp tipped edges that stick out, kind of like curved spikes. Ok get it now? I will update A.S.A.P. 


	20. A Sliver In Time

Ch.20: A Sliver In Time  
  
Dart and the others stood totally still. They couldn't move, not even blink. As a matter of fact they couldn't even see. The Dragoon's had no idea that time was stopped.  
  
The man walked over to each of them and took their Dragoon Spirits. He took each step slowly. After he had taken all of the Spirits he made time go back to it's normal self.  
  
Dart woke up from the trance and then drew his sword. He was just in time to go see that the man was running off with all of their Spirits. He ran after him.  
  
"Get back here!" Dart yelled  
  
The man obviously heard him and then stopped. Dart turned the corner to see his back facing him. He yelled at him again.  
  
"Give me back my Spirit!" Dart held out his hand  
  
"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" He laughed  
  
"That's what I plan to do!" Dart yelled  
  
"But how are you going to do it? When you don't even have a DRAGOON SPIRIT!" he jumped into the air  
  
The man then did a couple of spins in the air. He suddenly stopped exposing his front side (not naked). Then time stopped again. Yellowish orange armor formed around him. His disc spun around him to create an orb. His wings formed with a flash. He then landed and with his touch, time returned.  
  
Dart and the others looked at him oddly. He was also a Dragoon. But again which one? Dart rushed at the newly found Dragoon, only to find himself stopped. He needed his Dragoon Spirit and he needed it now.  
  
When he finally had the chance, Dart ran and tripped the man off guard. He luckily dropped a couple of the Spirits. Dart frantically picked them up. He threw them to Lavitz Nimbulo and Shana. They all transformed and ganged up on him. He was too nervous to stop time now.  
  
"Give up the rest of them!" Lavitz intimidated  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
He put the last of the Spirits on the ground while Dart and Jade waited for him to be done. Everyone went back to his or her original form, including the new guy.  
  
He was revealed to be a guy about Dart's age named Jake. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was very muscular and fit. But what puzzled Dart was why he took their Dragoon Spirits, if he himself had one.  
  
"Why did you take out D-Spirits?" Shana asked  
  
"These days you never know, I work for Neen, if that makes you happy" Jake spit "As an assassin?" Lavitz tested  
  
"Yes as an assassin, I could've killed you, if it weren't for you!" he pointed at Dart  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to kill you, if you don't have the guts to tell Neen that you failed!" Bejong poked his throat  
  
"Oh no, maybe I could go with you instead? After all, I do have valuable information." Jake said slyly  
  
"Can we trust him?" Jade asked  
  
The Dragoon's held a little conference. Dart agreed to let him in, along with everyone else. He did have good weapon skills and another Dragoon for the war would be helpful. They all agreed once again and told him he was in.  
  
They hiked through the forest with their new companion. He stayed behind in the back of the group. What a newbee. He shined his razor disc and looked at his reflection. Dart looked back at him. He saw that Jake had a huge scar running down the side of his face, near his left ear. Another one was above his right eye. He wondered where he got them.  
  
Jake also looked at his scars. He remembered the time where he had slipped up with his disc and got serverly cut. He remembered going into his house when he was sixteen and his parents telling him he had really messed up this time. He ran out of the house after that. That was when he was sixteen. He was older now and knew his limits.  
  
Bejong hated him. He wanted to battle him actually. He knew his weapon was deadly. Bejong was young so he liked deadly weapons like his own. He took out his Sais so Jake could clearly see that he wanted to fight. Jake simply smiled at the kid and laughed to himself. He didn't know what Bejong was capable of, or if he was a Dragoon or not.  
  
The sunny sky started to darken a little and the night sky again dominated the light. Everyone stopped suddenly because they heard some hissing voices. They sounded angry and mad. Nobody could make out what they were saying.  
  
Dart and Nimbulo had stepped further into the clearing to see a bunch of Basks. They seemed to be fighting about something as they always do.  
  
"Must be a sentry post." Dart whispered  
  
"Yeah it probably is.but how are we gonna' get past it?" Nimbulo asked  
  
"Don't know but, we might" he was cut off  
  
"YAHH!!!"  
  
Jake leapt into the air while throwing his disc at a small group of them. The Dragoon's finally had a chance to see what this weapon was all about. The disc had left a trail of blue energy from its end. The disc sailed to an unsuspecting enemy. His fate was decided as the disc cut his abdomen clean in the middle. Blood spurt from his middle half.  
  
The disc sailed back towards Jake's hands, where he landed swiftly.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get through before reinforcements come!" he yelled  
  
Everyone ran out into the clearing, weapons drawn. Little did they know reinforcements were already there.  
  
They kept on running to the woods' edge. When they finally got to the edge, a line of Basks carrying bows and arrow's aimed for the Dragoons. A leader of the group came out and talked to them.  
  
  
  
"So, you fell into our trap, Emperor Neen will be most pleased that we have captured the Dragoon's and that kid" he laughed  
  
"You have not captured us yet!" Dart yelled  
  
He rushed toward the first guy he could find.  
  
"WHO DIES FIRST?" he attacked  
  
The battle started off with the Dragoon's getting pelted with arrows. Luckily, their Dragoon armor was immune to it. The only thing they had to protect was their heads. That was an easy task, until they lit the arrows on fire.  
  
When the wave of arrows was over, the second attack was made. Many Basks went for Bejong but only because he wasn't a Dragoon. The attack on him was not easy for Bejong.  
  
Dart turned Dark-Flame Dragoon and his sword turned into a double-sided blade (think of this: The Scorpion King's sword and now add the same sword and connect the two bottoms of the handles. That is where Dart hold's it).  
  
He slashed away and learned some new magic while slashing. His sword burst into a long black flame and he slashed the air.  
  
"FLAMING SLASH!" he yelled  
  
His sword ripped the air and created a flying flame. It headed straight towards the Basks.  
  
The real battle was going on with Jake. As he turned Dragoon, the others noticed they had not stopped with time. Why was that?  
  
When he was done transforming, his disc had been upgraded this time, but I t was not something you could see. It was magically changed. He threw it but this time, he controlled where it went. He used two fingers to control where it went, up, down, side to side. When he wanted it to come back, he would simply open his fingers.  
  
The real attack was when he stopped time again. This time was for a very good reason. From beyond the forest, he could see Korma flying towards the fight. The Dragoon's continued to fight, as they were immune to the time stop. But so was Korma. He made little slivers as he moved his way towards the battle, screaming as he went along. Around him were cracks, like his foot was moving on thin ice. He finally budged from the time freeze only to find that the cracks had broken and were flying towards him.  
  
Everyone looked at Jake. His eyes were closed like he was having a tough time holding on to the freeze. Korma made even more slivers as he moved. He ignored the pain.  
  
Jake again made these slivers fly into him. His own pain hurting him as he went along. Blood now emerged from his arms. He screamed and opened his eyes.  
  
Time went back to normal and the Basks that were killed in the time stop fell all at the same time. This took out all but half and Korma. This time Dart was sick of him. Now he was unleashed.  
  
"FLAMING SLASH!" he yelled  
  
Jake fell to the ground, his arms had now stopped bleeding. He had too many people moving in that time stop. He had to choose the immunities more carefully next time. He got up and went back to battling.  
  
Nimbulo used some Ice Beams on a small group he was attacking. His blue armor was hit with metal.  
  
"This has to stop!" he shouted "ICE PRISM!"  
  
He did his magic and the prism again broke into little slivers of ice. The slivers again flew to wherever they went.  
  
Lavitz launched his new cyclone wind and sucked up a couple of Basks. He enjoyed having the pleasure of killing so many.  
  
Shana put her new Dragoon Spirit to the test. A large group of enemies surrounded her. She didn't know what to do and was hit hard by some swords. She didn't have enough room for magic so she bore out her blades.  
  
Shana slashed away at the villains so they would back off. Then she used her Celestial Dragon.  
  
"CELIESTIAL DRAGON!" she shouted  
  
From the stars came a huge rainbow colored dragon. It burst a huge blast of stars from its mouth.  
  
"MEGAN! GO GET THEM!" she called to her dragon  
  
Megan obeyed and shot more stars from her mouth, hitting Basks as she went along.  
  
Bejong went along battling. Using his armor from Sonar to good use. He stabbed with his Sais and slashed with his new dagger. But suddenly, the Sentry that spoke to the Dragoon's earlier came up behind him and slashed with his battle-axe.  
  
Bejong was hit hard and fell to the ground. Jade flew over and gave him a heal to get him back up. Bejong just stared at the Bask.  
  
"For that.you die" he said coldly  
  
Bejong now rushed at the Bask Sentry, stabbing and slashed with both of his weapons. The Sentry dodged many of the attacks, but got hit with even more. Bejong showed no mercy.  
  
Dart was fed up with Korma's flames. This time he was going down and out. Dart was furious at him. Korma spit out some poison to Dart. The poison nearly missed him and Dart rushed for the kill. His blade in hand, Dart slashed wildly at the Dark monstrosity. Korma was unable to dodge because he was so big. Black blood seeped from his scales. Dart was still not satisfied he showed no mercy.  
  
Korma on the other hand disagreed with Dart's plan. He flew off, beating his wings wildly, creating a small whirlwind to throw Dart off. This battle was over, Dart could tell, he flew back to help the others.  
  
Bejong was still moving swiftly with his attacks, hitting the Sentry more often now. He back flipped and threw one of his Sais. The Sai nearly hit the Sentry and posted itself in the ground. Bejong was quick to pick it up.  
  
He went back down and ducked under the Sentry. This was a bad move. The intelligent Bask had a throwing star that he threw down at Bejong, this one had a poison that not even Jade could cure.  
  
The star hit Bejong in the back as he rolled under him. He immediately stopped his roll and fell face flat on the dirt.  
  
Jake and Shana saw this and yelled for Jade. Jade was also down in the dirt, next to Bejong. The Sentry started to run away.  
  
Dart flew over to Jake and asked if there was anything he could do.  
  
"Well there is one thing but it would be changing fate" Jake said  
  
"That doesn't matter, we have changed fate before, we have changed Soa's will" Dart pleaded  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but it may bring back some of the Basks" Jake replied  
  
"Just do it, a couple won't matter"  
  
"BACKTRACK!" Jake yelled  
  
Everyone heard ticking and tocking. But it was tock tick tock tick. Time was going backwards. Jake and the others moved backwards physically. Their weapons moved like it was a movie rewinding.  
  
When Jake had gotten to the spot where Bejong was about to get killed, he stopped it. Bejong's body stood still, ducking under the Sentry as he threw the star. Jake went down over to the star. He moved it over to the Sentry's neck and put it right up to him. Again the cracks formed around the star. Jake flew back away from the small fight.  
  
"Go" he whispered  
  
The battle raged on but the main focus was the sentry's head getting cut off. Jake smiled and Bejong looked at him flying away.  
  
Dart went over to Jade and picked her up.  
  
"Wake up Jade wake up" he whispered in her ear  
  
Lavitz and Nimbulo began to take out the last of the Basks. This battle was over. They all knew it. Shana brought in Megan and walked over to Jade.  
  
"Come on Jade wake up" Shana shook her  
  
Jade fluttered her eyes a little and everyone gave a sigh of relief. She sat up and looked flabbergasted. She also showed everyone the bruise in which the Basks gave her.  
  
"What would we do without you?" Lavitz laughed  
  
She smiled and looked at him turn away. Nimbulo walked over to her and gave her a smile.  
  
"You must rest now young one" he rubbed her forehead and made a fire next to her  
  
"Nimbulo! Come here!" Dart called  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we off to tomorrow?" Dart asked  
  
"Oh my, I forgot, we are near White Lake, the lake of the White Tower"  
  
"Well what should we do?" Dart asked again  
  
"Oh, well maybe we should separate." Nimbulo replied  
  
"We are going to separate with a war on our hands?"  
  
DDX-The Dragoon's are faced with a new challenge. What will the decision be? 


	21. On The Brink Of War

Ch.21: On The Brink Of War  
  
"No, that's crazy, we can't separate, we need each and every one of us Dragoon's, after all, isn't that what the war is about?" Dart asked  
  
"Yes, very true, but what will happen when Neen uses Omega in the war, what will we do then?" Nimbulo retorted  
  
"We should talk with everyone else about this."  
  
Dart and Nimbulo moved Jade and everyone else over to their little campsite and started to make a plan of war.  
  
"Maybe we should get some aid for this war" Lavitz suggested  
  
"Good idea, any people you know?" Dart asked Nimbulo  
  
"Yes, actually we are near White Palace aren't we Jade?" Nimbulo asked  
  
"Um.yeah.I think so." she managed  
  
"Then we can make a plan there, no use arguing about it tonight" Nimbulo finished  
  
"True, so we head off for White Palace tomorrow?" Bejong added  
  
"Yeah, White Palace, but it might be a long walk."  
  
Everyone laid their heads down and slept except for Lavitz.  
  
"I haven't fought in a war in."  
  
He eventually went to bed, not even remembering when he had last fought in any war.  
  
[Ok recap time! Now let's see, according to reviews we are confused on many things no? Well I think we are. Here's the deal, we've got Dart who is the Dark-Flame Dragoon (mine!) Nimbulo is the Ice Dragoon (once again mine) Lavitz who is the Jade Dragoon, Shana is the Star Dragoon (ladyharlequins don't sue me I asked to use it!) then we have Jake who is the Time Dragoon (not mine again but I asked) Jade who is white-silver Dragoon, um then we have Bejong who is no Dragoon-yet. Bejong has Sais. Dart has a sword again but when he turns Dragoon it becomes double sided, longer and curved. Shana has duel blades. Jake has a razor disc. Lavitz and Nimbulo a spear. Now for the magic, I know it's confusing but who wants dumb old Final Bursts anyway? Dart's got some new magic, the only one I reveal is Flaming Slash. Lavitz has a new attack called Cyclone Wind, as you may know, he makes a tornado and it flies around behind him. Nimbulo's new magic is Ice Prism, he stabs the ground at four different spots, then flies up, shouts the attack and then it forms. Then he throws his spear down and makes little slivers of ice, then injects them int0o the target. Ok that about clears it up. And I will have no authors note at the end because of this.]  
  
When everyone awoke, it was a brisk and cold morning. The wind scattered the dead pieces of Basks throughout the land. Everyone had the sudden memory of last night.  
  
Jade was back to her usual self after her spree of resting. The same with the others. Nimbulo held a smirk on his face all the morning. It was only Dart who asked why he was so happy.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful this morning?"  
  
"Oh you'll see.very soon might I add" he replied "You guys ready to go to White Palace?"  
  
They all replied not so surely. Dart and Nimbulo gave themselves a look. Were they really ready to fight in a war? Dart knew Lavitz was and Shana, they had all ended one themselves. A flashback of Hoax came to him.  
  
************ "AWAKEN SPIRIT OF THE RED EYED DRAGON!"  
  
************ He smiled at the moment. He missed Rose so much. Bejong he had troubles with, Jake too. Both were fierce warriors but they hadn't fought in a war. Jade was last, with no weapon. She needed one. Dart walked over to one of the Basks arms, which held a bow. He took it and the quiver of arrows he had found nearby.  
  
"Here just in case you decide to fight" he handed both objects over  
  
He walked away and started to get the group going. They set off for White Palace, refreshed and ready.  
  
  
  
After a long while of walking through tough terrain, Dart took a sit. This was when Nimbulo stopped smiling. He told them he'd see them later and summoned his dragon.  
  
"Ice Dragon!"  
  
He hopped on to his dragon and left a streak of ice as they took off. Everyone looked in shock at the flight take off.  
  
"Where's he going?" Lavitz pointed  
  
"I don't know but I'm following!" Dart laughed  
  
They all agreed and summoned their own Dragon's. Bejong hopped on with Lavitz. As they all took off, the Dragon's seemed happier to see each other all at the same time. They roared and spit playful games of fire as they flew along, following Nimbulo's streak of blue.  
  
The company flew over small mountains and forests. Never stopping. One of the Dragon Knights would always look to see where Nimbulo went. Strangely, he stayed in a straight line until his Dragon and he appeared closer and closer.  
  
They finally caught up with him and looked at his face. It was happy and bright. He turned to a human and started his trek to the Palace. Everyone landed in the same woodsy area that he landed in. Nimbulo pushed over a bush and looked at the sparkling white castle.  
  
Everyone stood in awe still as Dart and Nimbulo went ahead.  
  
"So who's the queen of king?" Dart asked  
  
"Oh, her name is Queen Debra but she denies formality, so don't call her queen of your majesty"  
  
"Gotcha" Dart winked  
  
Everyone stopped staring and started moving as soon as Dart and Nimbulo moved. They caught up just in time to hear the Queen's name.  
  
The shining white palace almost blinded their eyes as they walked in through its doors. Everything was made of marble. There was a marble staircase and floors. It seemed the queen liked marble. And that was only the courtyard. A guide led the travelers to the Queen's throne room, where they got to meet the Queen of Minas.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" she said like a Wal-Mart person  
  
"Debra, do you remember me?" Nimbulo asked  
  
"Yes, your face looks very familiar, Nimbulo correct?"  
  
"Yes, that's it, me and my friends have come in here for the war" he stated "but not for a sanctuary, for help, you see we need an aid"  
  
"You need my army? For what war? Who is going o be attack Minas?" she said concerned  
  
"Nobody is against you, it's us Emperor Neen is after" he settled her down  
  
"Oh I knew that Neen was trouble, he was a bad child also" she coldly said  
  
"Yes, but we need an army, his shadow army will surly overpower us if we are to fight with just us seven alone" Nimbulo pleaded  
  
"Now I see, yes, you may use my army" Debra replied  
  
"Thank you Debra" everyone said  
  
"You may chose any room you like and stay as long as you want, I am fine with that. Take as long as you like to plan with General Cloud. If you will excuse me, I have to get going for an important meeting with my subjects"  
  
"Thank you me lady" Lavitz bowed  
  
The guide showed the company to their room. He then went to General Cloud's office and told him he was needed in the company's room. He arrived with haste.  
  
"I heard something about a war" Cloud walked in  
  
"Yes, we can't give you details, we just need a very large army, a fort, and some medics"  
  
"I can give you all of those, but I'll need to know where the fort is going to be"  
  
"We plan to take out Neen and his army at Minas Hills, set up the fort there" Dart told him "Right, I'll get on it right away"  
  
Cloud left the room, leaving the Dragoon's to plan their own attack. All of them had different decisions on what they should and shouldn't do.  
  
"I say we go into war, no separating until he brings out Omega" Dart suggested  
  
"But what will we do when he does?" Lavitz emphasized  
  
"We flee to the towers, your group will have the hardest time, seeing as we don't know where the tower is" Dart replied  
  
"True, so we have to choose groups wisely" Dart said "Jade, you know the location of the white tower right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I do" she answered  
  
"Ok you can come with me, Lavitz can take Nimbulo because he knows the land the best, Bejong will have to go with someone, preferably me because Jade isn't sure" Dart suggested  
  
"Yeah good idea, so I'll take Shana then" Lavitz said  
  
"Um ok, that's fine" Dart replied "Then we'll take Jake, ok we've got the big group"  
  
"Yeah, you guys will have to leave as soon as possible and remember, as soon as you see Omega or Neen even setting up a spell, flee towards the dagger owner, that way you can leave quicker" Nimbulo told everyone  
  
"Yeah, but Neen won't be saying any spell soon enough before I knock out his Dragoon Spirit and give him a good slash" Dart laughed  
  
"Ok well I'm gonna' hit the hay, good night!" Bejong fell onto a bed  
  
"He's got the right idea!" Jade fell down to another bed  
  
Dart, Nimbulo and Lavitz went exploring around the palace. The main spot they went to was the balcony, overlooking all the hills and plains of Minas. They thought it so amazing at the fact that such a wondrous place such as this would be that spotlight of a war. Dragoon's versus Neen. What would the outcome be? Nimbulo left Lavitz and Dart alone after they had gazed enough.  
  
"You know Lavitz, just in case we lose each other again, I want you to know that you're a great friend" Dart turned to him  
  
"Thanks, you too" he held out his hand  
  
Dart held out his hand also.  
  
"Live Free." Dart started  
  
"Die Well" Lavitz finished  
  
A/N- Ok I lied. And don't sue me for using the quote from The Scorpion King, it's my favorite movie. Anyway I'll update very soon. This is the climax of the story! Don't you want the war to come! 


	22. And So It Begins

Ch.22: And So It Begins  
  
The Dragoon's woke up early in the morning. The next few days would be very tense. Everyone would be preparing and making weapons, getting supplies, the works. Dart and Lavitz took these last few days before the war to train. The Queen had a room that was only for training.  
  
Dart and Lavitz walked inside, weapons in hand. The room was dark and dim, they searched around for a light.  
  
"Who wouldn't put a light in a training room, you have to see to train" Lavitz was furious  
  
"Calm down man, I'm sure there's a light somewhere" Dart laughed  
  
Nimbulo walked past the guy's room, laughing, as he knew the real purpose of the room.  
  
"The point is to not have a light, anyone can train while they can see" he laughed more  
  
Their faces turned a maroon red. Embarrassment overfilled them. Once they had finally gotten used to the darkness, they put on their cold faces.  
  
Forgetting their friendship, the two Dragon Knights went at each other. Lavitz tried stabbing Dart, but Dart had his Dragoon Spirit activated. The spear had no effect but a slight blow, sending Dart back a bit.  
  
He gave Lavitz enough time to transform. The emerald green light over-came his body as the light hardened into armor. Lavitz's spear was now upgraded. He once again tried to attack Dart, but this was only training for him. He dodged the spear gracefully.  
  
Dart's new blade came in handy for blocking too. Lavitz would take his spear and use it as if it were a sword. The result was a knock on Dart and a slash from Dart. They both landed to take a breath.  
  
"You.have.nice skills" Dart complimented  
  
"You.too" Lavitz answered  
  
They both flew up again after their landing, which was short. Dart rushed to Lavitz this time, spinning his enormous blade as he went. Lavitz thought that Dart was going to launch a one-two slash. But he was wrong, instead when Dart reached Lavitz he jumped. Then did a flip in the air. After the flip he landed behind Lavitz who was very confused. He slashed Lavitz and then by the time he had turned around Dart was in the air again. He landed behind him again, the same thing happened but this time Dart stayed for the counter. Lavitz stabbed his spear but Dart was caught. The stab sent Dart across the room. He landed when his armor met the wall. A huge crack developed in the white marble.  
  
"Ohh! Debra is gonna' be mad at you!" Lavitz laughed  
  
"Bull shit let's go!" Dart yelled and rushed at him  
  
He slashed his blade at Lavitz using magic this time.  
  
"Flameslash!" he shouted Lavitz was prepared for this, using his wings to give him a lift. The slash created another crack in the wall, opposite of Dart's.  
  
The fighting started to get a little intense when Lavitz got his game on.  
  
"Cyclone. wind!" he shouted  
  
The same routine started and Dart had to dodge this time. The Dragoon was not weighted down by his heavy armor at all. He knew this wind had to end so he went inside, letting himself get sucked up.  
  
Once inside he slashed the inside wall of the tornado, not being able to open his eyes. He flew out of what he thought was the end and threw his blade into the edge. This made his tornado die and wither. The last gust shifted Dart's hair to the other side.  
  
  
  
While Nimbulo was walking down the hallway, he encountered Bejong. Seeing as he was not paying attention, he knocked him down.  
  
"Ouch!" Bejong exclaimed  
  
"Oops sorry let me help you up" Nimbulo apologized and helped the younger man up  
  
"Thanks, so where are you off to?" Bejong asked  
  
"I was going to the library to look at books about Omega and Emperor Neen" Nimbulo answered  
  
"You know, strangely, that's where I was going too" Bejong shrugged  
  
"Well it's this way, let's go" Nimbulo directed  
  
Bejong shrugged again and then followed him. He gazed at the spear on Nimbulo's back. It was amazing, with it's sharp steel tip to it's feathers on the bottom. He whipped out his Sais as if he were fighting someone himself.  
  
Shana and Jade were enjoying the pleasures of the palace. And no, it wasn't by being pampered. It was by training. Shana and Jade trained just as hard as the boys. From Shana's Celestial Flash to Jade's White Sliver Dragon. They both never gave up. Shana would occasionally stop and rest her head. She would get a headache every so often.  
  
  
  
Dart and Lavitz were still going. Neither one of them thought about the room getting messed up or anything. This is what they had to be like for the war. Show no mercy on whatever Neen put in his army. If it were men or Basks, Neen would go down. Dart was first to come to his senses.  
  
"Lavitz.stop!" Dart shouted breathlessly  
  
"Huh? Why?" he retorted in mid-air  
  
"Because were pushing too hard, save it all for the Shadow Army, we have no need to take it on ourselves" Dart explained  
  
"You're right, I'm hungry anyway"  
  
Shana and Jade realized the same thing and also stopped.  
  
"Maybe we should stop Shana." Jade suggested  
  
"Stop? Why? I don't want to stop, your just mad because I'm beating you!" she slurred her words  
  
"No, because we're overdoing it" Jade explained  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, let's go eat something" Shana added  
  
The two groups met each other in the kitchen at precisely the same moment. They argued about who could eat what and took practically everything from the chef.  
  
"No way, you can have that!" Lavitz yelled  
  
"Nuh uh! You can take this!" Jade spat  
  
"Why can't we just eat everything in sight?!" Dart got mad  
  
"Let's do that!" Shana rushed to food  
  
Nimbulo and Bejong had no luck finding things about Neen or Omega. The two seemed non-existent. They were both furious that they had been racking their brains all day and not found anything.  
  
"Ugh! I'm so mad!" Bejong yelled  
  
"Yeah me too, let's go take a break by eating" Nimbulo decided  
  
"Good idea but you can go ahead, I'm not hungry" Bejong refused  
  
"Ok suit yourself" Nimbulo concluded  
  
He left the room, leaving Bejong to himself in the huge library. Its shelves were packed with thousands of years of history of Orth, but none of the current Emperor. Bejong decided to take a break and go wander the halls of the Palace.  
  
The food frenzy was set to a stop when Nimbulo finally came in. They all looked at him.  
  
"STOP!" he shouted over them  
  
Everyone froze with food in his or her mouths. They all stared at his angry face.  
  
Jake was the only one who was alone besides Bejong. He was on the topmost balcony where nobody could see him. This was his time to think.  
  
He looked out over past the palace gates to the barren, desolate lands of Minos. He noticed the fort held there. That's where the war was going to be held. He didn't want to say the beautiful land here was going to be covered with blood because it was not beautiful.  
  
'This once peaceful land, now to be held as a battle ground for war.the ultimate war. This is Orth's fate as a land. Just like Endiness' he thought.  
  
Jake suddenly remembered seeing the Dragoon's when they were about to attack Melbu.  
  
'I have become the god, I have everything, death to all who wish to rebel against me!'  
  
'We are the Dragoon's! We will change fate!'  
  
Meanwhile, Bejong was wandering the main hall. He expected to see pictures of the old kings and queens. He only saw pictures of what seemed to be a war. Then when he saw one picture, he knew what war. These pictures were of the Divine War. The one that gave it away was the Dragon. He knew that Dragon.  
  
The picture showed a bunch of Dragoon's flying around the Divine Dragon. They bore blades or spears or even bows. He spit fire all over in their directions. One seemed to be shooting a huge blue beam at the Dragon. Others were nearby slashing away. When he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he ran into the nearest room he could find. He had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Dart was actually the one who came down the hall. Him and everyone else. The Dragoon's were calling out Jake's name. Bejong came out of the room to reveal himself.  
  
"Have you seen Jake anywhere Bejong?" Dart asked  
  
"Nope haven't seen him since we got here" he answered  
  
"Well, it's getting black outside, like it's going to rain" Dart said with concern  
  
"I'm going to check the balconies" Nimbulo announced  
  
As if on cue, Jake ran into the hall.  
  
"Guys, that's no rain outside, Neen is coming. He is beginning the war today!" Jake yelled  
  
Everyone ran outside to see the black sky. It was going to rain, but not like a regular rain, Korma was coming.  
  
"He's using Korma also!" Shana cried out.  
  
Lavitz rushed into General Cloud's room. He busted open the locked door.  
  
"Hey! That was locked for a reason!" Cloud scowled at him  
  
"Yeah well I busted in for a reason! Assemble the army, the war is beginning! Neen is here!" Lavitz scowled back  
  
Cloud ran to sound an alarm. As soon as it was sounded, at least a thousand troops rushed out of the castle. They ran for the fort at Minos Hills. The Dragoon's transformed once again.  
  
The group flew to the fort. The troops were in neat and orderly lines. The Dragoon's floated over them. Bejong stood at the front line.  
  
All of the sudden, a black cloud busted out of the sky. It created a small whirlwind that was impossible to see through. Moments later it cleared up and standing there, almost identical to the army, stood the Shadow Army. Neen showed up riding on Korma's back. That was when it started to rain.  
  
"Your cue Dart! Go ahead and start us off!" Neen shouted  
  
"No problem." Dart muttered  
  
All eyes were on Dart as he started to raise his Dark-Flame Blade.  
  
  
  
DDX-O! What a cliffhanger! HAHA! And we will find out how Jake knows about the fate of Endiness next time. And I can't wait until you guys see the next chapter! The War begins next time! 


	23. The Shadow War

Ch.23: The Shadow War  
  
  
  
Dart's blade started to rise. Its black shininess was visible through the boggy rain that was bestowing the land. Drops of rain trickled down the blade to the hilt. As it rose, the tip shone across the land.  
  
Every man, beast or Dragoon charged at the first enemy they saw. Dart was the only one who stayed where he was. He saw Korma and Neen fly straight toward him. There was no use going for the army. This was where the real war was.  
  
Neen uttered a small spell for a Shadow to emit from his blade. The blast nearly hit Dart. Neen jumped off of Korma and flew around him, chasing Dart. Korma was caught in the mess of this. He spit fire towards which one he thought was Dart.  
  
Bejong charged into battle, his Sais in hand. He slashed and stabbed away at everything that challenged him. His anger took quite a role in this battle. He wanted so much to be a Dragoon. Hopefully Dart would help him get his Spirit. He had grown somewhat fond of the Shadow Dragoon Spirit. But his obsession wouldn't keep him off-guard.  
  
Shana and Jade stuck together; they worked as a team to take out groups of Basks and men. They were very surprised that any race of man would want to be one of Neen's pawns. Shana gave Jade one of her blades. She did not need two when they were working together.  
  
Jake, Lavitz, and Nimbulo all stuck together as a group like Shana and Jade. They looked out for each other, like brothers.  
  
The rain had started to get heavy. Nobody could really see anything until you saw the silver metal in front of your face. The Dragoon's had trouble seeing too. But that's why they stuck together in teams. Dart and Bejong were the only ones who had to extra careful.  
  
"Give up now Dart, or my beast shall KILL YOU!" Neen shouted  
  
"Never, a warrior who fights for fate never gives up!" Dart retorted  
  
"Then shall I summon Omega?!" Neen smiled  
  
"No not now" Dart said child-like  
  
Neen got furious at this comment. He flew straight past Korma and to Dart. Metal met metal in the collision. Dart smiled at Neen. He flew away from Dart and let Korma do the rest.  
  
"This is not the first time I have seen your technique! I will kill you now!" he yelled  
  
Korma couldn't understand but took a swipe at the Dragon Knight. Dart nimbly dodged the blow but didn't stray too far from where he was going to attack.  
  
"FLAME.SLASH!" he shouted  
  
This time, Dart went straight up to him and slashed the sword. It pierced his scales and blood seeped out of the wound. As the deep red blood hit the ground, it sizzled and hissed.  
  
"That's acid!" Dart cried  
  
He quickly jumped away from the wound and the blood. He shot Neen a cold look that set Neen off (it seems that he has a short temper eh?)  
  
"I will kill all of you Dragoon's, your time is up!" he shouted  
  
"You want me? Then come and get me!" Dart intimidated  
  
"There is no chance that I will not get you! You can't run forever!" Neen yelled  
  
The Emperor jumped on to Korma's back, even though he could fly he needed something faster. Korma would occasionally be commanded to throw fire at Dart. Each time, Dart felt a singe on the sole of his foot.  
  
Bejong ran to the outer edges of the war. Hopefully, nothing noticed him behind the small hill. He touched the wound on his shoulder. As soon as he did, a little bit of blood poured down his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as pain overcame his upper half.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if I was a Dragoon" he mumbled to himself  
  
Minutes passed and nobody found him. What was a few moments seemed like eternity.  
  
"I'm going to rot here and" he was cut off  
  
A bask jumped out from over the hill. It took sight of the wounded male and smiled. It gave a hiss of a battle cry and jumped towards Bejong. Bejong gave all of his energy to lift up his one unwounded arm with a Sai in hand. He closed his eyes and waited for death to fall upon his shoulders. The cry ceased suddenly and he opened his eyes to reveal Jade wiping blood off of Shana's blade.  
  
"You think I didn't catch sight of you?" she laughed  
  
"No, but thanks, could you heal me here?" he smiled  
  
"No problem that, what I'm here" she was now cut off  
  
Bejong saw the arrow that had hit her in the abdomen. He looked around for the shooter and saw a group of men clad in black armor running towards them. They were revealed. Luckily, Bejong had been healed. He stood up, planted his feet, and then took out all of the guys who had weapons.  
  
He ran back to Jade, she wasn't bleeding but she was rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bejong asked  
  
"Yeah when I fell, I hit my head, my stomach is fine. Thanks to the armor" Jade got up  
  
"Ok well thanks, I'll be looking out for you ok?" he asked  
  
"Yeah and I will too, just don't die ok?" Jade questioned  
  
"I'll try" he smiled  
  
Bejong ran off with his weapons in hand. Jade watched as he stabbed away at the beasts. She also flew over to Shana and helped her out.  
  
The group of three had now fallen apart, taking their own paths. Lavitz took out a group of bowman, while Nimbulo went and followed. Jake stood alone, waiting for the right time to strike. When a couple of enemies were in a straight line, he would throw his weapon. Somehow, the disk seemed to go until the enemy line ended. He could not explain this.  
  
Suddenly, from behind his back, Jake was attacked. But it wasn't that easy to get him down. Many things happened in the next couple of seconds. First, with a bright shine, he came out of Dragoon form. Then, he jumped up in the air and something seemed to hold him up. He flew at the attacker and used his disc instead of throwing it.  
  
Dart was the closest to the flash so he saw it. He turned his head away from the fire that was thrown in his direction. He saw two blue wings that had emerged from Jake's back. His hair was partially silver also.  
  
"Oh my god, he's a Wingly" Dart muttered  
  
Jake hit himself on the head.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I have wings in Dragoon form!" he whispered in his head  
  
Dart went back to his own battle, ignoring their new friend. His main focus was the huge being that was obligated to kill him. Dart flew higher into the sky, ignoring the rain that was pounding him down. He flew up past a few dull gray clouds. He threw up his sword and crossed his legs (like when Trinity jumps in the Matrix). He held out his hands in a curved form, as if he had baseballs in them.  
  
"BALLISTIC.FLAME!" he yelled  
  
Two black fireballs formed in his hand. He held them there until Korma and Neen were visible. When he saw just a hint of blackness, he threw both of the fireballs. He repeated the process. Fireballs kept forming and he kept throwing. Once Neen was driven back, Dart used his Flame Slash.  
  
The sword emitted with a black flame that was as dark as night. He flew down, a rage was erupting in him all the while. Korma and Neen were still wiped out from his other attack. Dart smiled at this and held the sword out to his side. He flew right past both of them, cutting Korma on the opposite side of where he had attacked previously.  
  
The duo fell to the ground. Korma's legs hit with a thud. Dart landed also, smiling. This was the last attack that would kill this beast. He ran over with his blade, ready to strike. As soon as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Korma threw his hand out at him. Dart fell back and rubbed his head. The blow had knocked the wind out of him.  
  
The rain was now coming down even harder. Jake couldn't use his Wingly wings anymore. They were not useful or even made for that matter, in this kind of weather condition. He transformed to a Dragoon. He remembered his hair then. The wings and the hair had given him away. He had dyed his hair but the wings broke the 'spell'. He ran a couple of fingers through the sliver hair that he had been cursed with.  
  
Jake suddenly noticed a lone warrior who pushed his way through the raging war. He was clad in black armor like the others but wore a red belt. He had a black cape with armor on his shoulders. He bore a sword that was about 4 feet long. The rain dropped off of his armor to the ground. Jake knew what he wanted. The mysterious warrior rushed for the first attack.  
  
Dart got up into a fighting stance. This time Korma had his knees on the ground.  
  
"No stopping me now." he whispered to himself  
  
The Dragon Knight leaped onto the back of Korma. The beast thrashed and flailed like it was seizing. Dart held his balance and drove his sword into the back of the beast. At first there was a cry of anger and hatred that came from its mouth. Then silence, some of the rain had even stopped but it was still coming down. Dart took out his blade, jumped off of him, walked over to the body of Neen. He stood over him.  
  
"So, you think you could have won this war.well I'm going to kill you before you can summon your monster! Here is your fate Neen!" he yelled  
  
Dart started to drive the blade down to his chest. Neen suddenly woke and tripped Dart before he could successfully hit him.  
  
"Maybe not Dart!" he laughed  
  
Neen rushed with wicked speed. Dart, was not paying attention. He sat up from his fall only to get hit again in the shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Dart cried out  
  
"Yes, yell in pain, I love to hear it!" Neen laughed again  
  
"You know Neen." he stood "I'm getting sick of that wicked laugh of yours!"  
  
He got up, and attempted to attack Neen. Neen evaded all of Dart's attacks. Dart flew down to the ground, sweat poured down his face along with the light rain that was falling.  
  
Jake's battle went on also. He found this warrior to be skilled in speed and agility. He was no Dragoon though. His attacks were hard and he was quick but he was no Dragoon. A couple of times, Jake got hit where his scars were. That was painful and downed him a bit. Occasionally the warrior would back away from Jake but Jake took it to his advantage.  
  
Bejong wasn't having any troubles at all with the war he was fighting in. He would get hit sometimes, but was never off guard. He would only take a hit when he was against more than one. This was not a problem. He had two weapons, which helped a lot. But suddenly from behind his back, he was hit with a knife. This was a good knife to, it nearly pierced his armor, sending him to the ground. He faintly heard a man laugh at him lying on the cold, rocky ground. "Tie him up!" he commanded  
  
"But, sir, he doesn't have a Dragoon Spirit on him"  
  
"When I give you an order, you obey it!" the first man said  
  
'Damn, I have to do something or this war is over for me!' Bejong thought  
  
When the man who was ordered started to grasp hold of Bejong, he was sent back by a kick. Bejong got up and winced in pain as he found he couldn't. First he fell to his knees then face flat on the dirt.  
  
"Fool, you were poisoned in the spine by that knife!" the first man laughed  
  
"Yeah.doesn't mean.I can't yell." Bejong muttered "JADE!" he yelped  
  
Jade quickly turned her head to Bejong's voice. She saw the men kicking him and throwing him down. She wiped the black blood off of her blade and flew towards Bejong.  
  
"You know what? I'm not going to kill you lucky bastard, I'll torture you instead!" the commander laughed again  
  
"And you know what else? In about 10 seconds, you'll be lying on the ground dead" Bejong cracked a smile  
  
Jade flew in, her blade cutting the commander's head clear off of his shoulders. Bejong laughed at this while Jade took out the other guy.  
  
"Thanks again" he managed  
  
"No problem again, just watch yourself next time" she smiled  
  
"A little healing would be fine" Bejong muttered  
  
She healed him once again and flew back to Shana. She noticed that most of the army was drawn to the two women.  
  
"So, what was that one about?" Shana asked  
  
"Shana, this is not the time!" Jade snapped  
  
"Ok FINE!" she emphasized while killing a Bask  
  
Dart dodged a quick slash from Neen but pulled away for his second move. Dart then flew up, making his sword become a living flame. Soon after he flew down for the attack. Neen just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
'What's he up to' Dart thought  
  
As soon as Dart was about to slash, Neen kneed him right in the stomach. Spit flew from Dart's mouth as Neen kept him on his knee. Then he swatted him down onto the ground. Dart managed to get up on all fours. Anger started to take over his body. He had had enough of Neen, this war, and the anger. He was going to defeat Neen here and now. 


	24. The War Rages On

Ch.24: The War Rages On  
  
  
  
Dart stood up, grimly. He assumed a battle position. Neen looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. Dart started to attack Neen. Neen saw the anger in his eyes and got ready to parry. To Neen's surprise when Dart reached him, he jumped. Neen stood confused until he was knocked down from behind. The last thing Neen heard was a faint laugh from Dart.  
  
Nimbulo and Lavitz looked down at the many bodies they had killed. They slapped each other's hands.  
  
"I'm done." Nimbulo managed  
  
"Not nearly, look to the fort" Lavitz pointed  
  
"Yes, but I'm old, you still have youth!" he laughed  
  
"That's true, but we have to manage" Lavitz added before flying away.  
  
The fort was being barraged by attacks. Lavitz didn't know how long it would hold. General Cloud must have been fighting for his life there. Unfortunately, Lavitz and Nimbulo didn't see Jake while he was being a Wingly. Nimbulo didn't even know what a Wingly was for that matter.  
  
Jake the Wingly was having his own troubles with this warrior. He flew into the air, waiting to make a move. When he thought he had the right shot, he threw. The warrior dodged it and surprisingly ran after it. Once he had gotten on the other side of it's path, he put his armor right in front of it. Amazingly, the disc bounced off of his armor and fell to the ground with a clash. Jake stood openmouthed. The warrior just laughed and rushed at Jake.  
  
Dart's anger exploded within him. Neen took a couple of steps back as a black flame started to form around Dart. His veins showed through his neck and eyes. The Knight screamed in pain, as the flame started to cut straight through him.  
  
'So this is death, now I feel the power of Darkness, and Fire' he thought  
  
Neen continued to watch this event. All the while getting more and more scared. By now the flame had erupted from Dart, sending him flying. His armor wiped off the last of the flames. But some wouldn't come off, more than enough. They emitted off of his armor. It was like he was a torch. Dart flew down, sword in hand. Neen came out of the trance and readied himself for the oncoming attack.  
  
Shana and Jade finished up with their group of Basks. They sighed in relief as the army soon came to believe that these girls were tougher than they looked.  
  
"Well, what next? It looks like this war is coming to an end, don't you think?" Jade asked  
  
"Well, not quite, look over there" Shana replied  
  
She pointed over to a nearby hill where, in fact, at least one thousand more Basks and beasts came stampeding over the hills.  
  
"Ready?" Jade asked  
  
"Let's go!" Shana exclaimed  
  
  
  
The most action with Dart and Neen was just metal to metal. Neither one of them would ever get hit. Dart gave it his all as did Neen. But one time when Dart heard the sharp shrill and clang of the metal, he also heard a faint crack.  
  
"Your sword is beginning to shatter" he stated  
  
This reminded him of the incident with the first meeting of the Star Dragoon.  
  
"My sword will break when it has reached its limit, that limit will only be met by killing the only hope for this world. That hope is you and your friends" Neen retorted  
  
They went at it again after the brief moment of talking. Their mouths were silent after this, letting the rain and wind do all of the talking.  
  
Jake tried to dodge for his only weapon. If he didn't get it, then he would be killed. He had kicked around enough by this mysterious warrior. It was more or less a human he thought.  
  
"Pathetic." the warrior pitied  
  
He slammed his foot down on Jake's back. Then Jake could hear the sound of a knife or sword coming out of its seethe (I think that's how you spell it).  
  
Bejong soon made his way to where Lavitz and Nimbulo flew, protecting the last of the fort.  
  
"This is no use." Lavitz gave up  
  
When Bejong arrived he saw all of the slain bodies of beasts and men. It seemed as though nothing was living in this area. He ran back to the raging war.  
  
"I just saw Bejong, he ran away from us" Nimbulo pointed out  
  
"Yeah me too, leave him be, this is his first war" Lavitz snapped  
  
Neen was on the ground, his arm had been damaged severely. Dart showed no pity for his opponent. This time he wouldn't do any fancy tricks to finish him off. Simply Dart took out his dagger. He pointed it face down so Neen could see. The flicker of small sunlight reflected off of the marble the dagger was made of. He rushed it down, pointing towards Neen's stomach. But suddenly the man rolled out of the way. Dart took this unexpectedly thus causing his dagger to stab the dirt. Neen sighed at his sudden death experience.  
  
"You will not get away that easy!" Dart exclaimed Neen stood up and started to mutter something. Dark energy started to swirl around him, making a portal type image.  
  
"Oh no, not now!" Dart yelled  
  
He leaped at Neen causing him to fall and break the spell. The energy disappeared.  
  
"I should've known that would've happened!" Neen slashed his sword with his good arm  
  
Dart dodged the attack. He drew his sword and rushed for a counter attack. The metal collided this time. Dart knew Neen's sword was going to split soon; so all he had to do was launch easy attacks until it broke. His attacks were seemingly too easy; Neen took the hint and used his speed instead. Now instead Dart was the one being attacked. He concentrated on where Neen was. He kept moving and taunting him.  
  
"Am I over here or here or there or here?" he chanted  
  
This was a plan to throw him off. He just didn't listen. Dart drowned out the chant with the noise of the war. The hissing and grunting was almost too much to take. For a split second his eyes grew a faint red. Neen saw this and stopped.  
  
"A Magi." he stared  
  
"A what? I am not what you speak of!" he yelled  
  
Dart slashed with his sword making Neen go flying. He landed in a rock pile about a couple of yards away. Dart couldn't really see him, but he saw the oncoming Shadow Blast Neen had launched. This time the small attack not only hit him but sent him flying back also.  
  
Jake heard the metal coming down for his chest. The knife sliced through the air. Before the metal met his chest, he launched a kick, which sent the warrior back. Then he dodged for his disc and threw it at the thing. Blood seeped down to the ground as his torso was cut clean off. He sighed a sigh of relief only to find a group of Basks charging toward him. Suddenly, a blue flash followed by a green flash killed them all. They were revealed to be Lavitz and Nimbulo. The two looked as if they had partners in war their whole lives.  
  
"Thanks." Jake sighed again  
  
"No problem" Lavitz remarked  
  
Soon after the encounter, Shana and Jade came to join them. The look on their faces told everything so they said nothing. The five Dragoons flew off to take out the last of Neen's pawns.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dart caught a glimpse of the five flying towards the last of the army.  
  
"Don't worry about them!" Neen caught him  
  
Dart realized he was off-guard and got a little side tracked by his friends. Neen's sword met Dart's armor for the first and what Dart thought was the last time that it would.  
  
"That was lucky, this time, your armor will be the victim" Dart snapped Dart stood only to go back down again. His shoulder was in extreme pain. He looked but that's not where Neen had hit him. There was not a scratch on him. The pain intensified into a burning. It hissed under his armor. Neen just stood watching. Dart couldn't move his armor to see what was happening to him. Suddenly the pain ceased. He would check this thing later. He launched his sword at the unsuspecting Neen, sending him flying again. He got up, threw Dart's sword back at him, and ran towards the opposing Dragoon.  
  
"SHADOW.DRAGON!" Neen yelled  
  
"O shit! DARK-FLAME DRAGON!" he mumbled to himself  
  
Neen's dragon came out from the sky. A black wind tunnel came down from the black clouds and the dragon burst out. Dart's dragon came when he was emitted out through Dart's Dragoon Spirit. The two dragons collided in a one on one battle. They bit and snapped at each other's necks, showing extreme hatred and anger towards one another. Dart was the first to draw blood. Neen took his dragon back, knowing it would get weak soon. Dart realized there was no point in having one dragon, even though he could've easily defeated him. He drew his back and then rushed at Neen. He let out somewhat of a battle cry as he started to raise his blade.  
  
Neen knew he had to let Omega out soon. This was that time, he used his blinding fast speed to get as far away from Dart as possible. He sped past all the hills, all the dead bodies. Dart tried to chase him but was no match for the Shadow King. As long as there was a shadow to pass by, Neen could use it to transport himself to it. But that was it! Dart thought. He needed sunlight. But the rain was endless. When Neen had stopped he was only a speck that was as far as Dart could see. It would take him awhile to get where he was.  
  
His shoulder started to act up again. He fell to the ground, as the pain was worse than before. He transformed to a human and lifted up his old red armor. It seemed as that a black arrowhead had pierced him. When he touched it he felt nothing, it was a tattoo. He found a small basin of water and tried washing it off.  
  
"That was never there before" Dart mumbled  
  
Then as Dart lifted his head to the sky, he found that Neen was summoning Omega. All the black energy was coming together, opening the Dark Realm. He couldn't help but noticed the huge portal that was about ten times larger than he. He transformed again and started flying to where Neen was. He couldn't let the burning slow him down.  
  
All the others looked to the black portal. It was very visible from where they were flying. Lavitz was the first to speak up.  
  
"We loosen him up first, then to the towers!" he commanded  
  
Everyone agreed without even saying anything. So they flew off to where the Dark Realm was opening. Who knew what other creatures would be unleashed besides Omega.  
  
Bejong stared in awe at the opening. This was it. He saw all of the other Dragoon's flying overhead and beckoned to them. Lavitz created his thermal and Bejong floated around them.  
  
When they reached Dart, they sped up to land by him.  
  
"So this is it." he mumbled 


	25. The Beginning Of The End

Ch.25: The Beginning Of The End  
  
  
  
The seven Dragon Knights made their way over to where the portal was opening. There was no reason to try and stop Neen from summoning Omega. The portal was too big and the energy too strong. Dart ignoring the pain in his shoulder, for now. He concentrated on what Neen was doing and felt like he remembered seeing it somewhere before. It wasn't from his past he knew that. But it was like something he knew. He could hear the words Neen mumbled.  
  
Shana got ready to throw one of her blades at the Emperor.  
  
"Shana NO!" Dart interrupted  
  
"What? Why?" Shana snapped  
  
"The energy.it's too.powerful." he managed  
  
Dart fell to his knees with his hands on his head.  
  
"We can't.beat him"  
  
Suddenly some thing came to Nimbulo.  
  
"Dart! Omega, he's controlling your mind! Don't give in!" he announced  
  
Lavitz tried to reach out and help Dart but Bejong stuck an arm out, blocking him.  
  
"Let him fight his own battle"  
  
They all backed away, ignoring the shadow that was starting to pass through to the free world of Orth. Dart finally came out of his trance only to stare at Neen. Neen stood with a smirk on his face, staring at Omega.  
  
The shadow creature known as Omega started to emerge. Dart could make out a tiny pair of red eyes. It bore the same mark that Dart had on his shoulder only it's was on it's chest. Dart caught a glimpse of Neen waving his hands around in some weird fashion. He saw the same mark, although Neen's was on his hand.  
  
"What does it mean?" he asked himself  
  
The creature had already shown itself to the world. It gave a huge war. Describing the beast was hard. Basically, it was a living, breathing, shadow (If you have even played Kingdom Hearts then you will know what I'm describing. In the beginning when you fight the huge thing).  
  
It looked down at the group of Dragoons. He took one of his claws and swatted all of them. The clang of armor against the rocks was ear piercing. Neen flew up along side of his weapon of war.  
  
"Now, let the real battle begin!" he shouted  
  
Bejong had had enough of this guy. He used his agile speed to get up the back of Omega. He was so small and light that Omega didn't notice. When he had snuck up behind Neen, he yelled a small cry and stabbed Neen in the shoulder. Neen fell down to the ground with a loud thud and Bejong raced after him. He landed on his two feet and stabbed Neen again. Blood seeped throughout the man's mouth as he lie there, dead. He Dragoon Spirit rolled to the ground and shone a bright glow when Bejong picked it up. He held it in his hands and transformed into the Shadow Dragoon. His weapon was not only slightly upgraded but largely. He bore the grayish black armor that was owned to the Shadow Dragoon. He now carried the Excalibur, a sword that was perfect for him. It said its own words. It was heavy but sliced through the air like wind itself. He tested out his new weapon on Omega himself. The slash only caused the slightest gash in the shadow, merely causing Omega to even look at him.  
  
"It's impossible, even with.your.sword" Neen spoke  
  
"What the, I killed you!" Bejong said frustrated  
  
"Not." he ceased  
  
Bejong had already driven his sword deep into the other man's stomach. Even more blood seeped throughout him. It got on his sword and he wiped it clean.  
  
"At least it has the power to kill you." Bejong muttered  
  
Omega's eyes keenly wandered over to Bejong, whose sword was glinting. A small speck of sunlight peeked through the clouds. Omega looked away from Bejong and looked up to the sun. Its eyelids covered his eyes. Wings emerged from its back and its massive self flew off the ground. They could see only a small speck of it within minutes. Suddenly, it stopped and spread black clouds all over the sky, blocking the sun for miles around.  
  
"It's almost as if he doesn't know what he's doing." Shana stated  
  
"Yeah it seems that way." Jade affirmed  
  
Omega landed with a huge thud that shook the whole land. Now that he had set the battlefield, he would have power to destroy the last hope for Orth. He used his claws to swat them again. This time they were ready and moved.  
  
"Everyone! I have an idea!" Dart declared "Use a magic attack in 10 seconds"  
  
Everyone had the same idea of a magic attack.  
  
"Dark-Flame."  
  
"Ice."  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Celestial."  
  
White-Sea."  
  
"Shadow."  
  
"Time."  
  
"DRAGON!" they all said at once Seven dragons rained down upon the sky, flying at Omega. The emotions of the Dragoons flew with them as the dragon's motivation. Once they hit Omega, Dart could've sworn he saw a smile form on it's face. Omega had practically let the dragons hit him. With a flash of darkness all of the dragons fell to its feet. Omega kicked them all away towards their proper masters. Then he reached into the Dark Realm and pulled out a small body.  
  
It was a woman most definitely. She had black hair and wore purplish black armor. Dart could see a choker around her neck. She bore the Dragon Buster. When Omega choked her she gave out a small cry and dropped the precious sword.  
  
"That's Rose!" Dart cried  
  
"It can't be." Shana denied  
  
"It.is.me." Rose managed  
  
"You.you kidnapped her!" Dart yelled at the dead Neen  
  
No words came out of his mouth.  
  
"We have to get her back." Dart announced  
  
As he was about to launch a magic attack, Omega took her and used her as the smallest shield ever. Dart saw that if he attacked it, then she would take the damage. Instead he walked over to where the Dragon Buster was, picked it up and threw it back to Rose. Instead of Rose catching it, Omega moved his other hand over and destroyed the ancient delicacy.  
  
"That's impossible! Nothing can destroy the Dragon Buster, hell, it killed me!" Lavitz claimed  
  
"What is the Dragon Buster?" Jade asked  
  
"No time to explain that." Shana murmured  
  
Omega now was furious. Nobody was attacking it, it was all conversation down there.  
  
"Um guys don't we have a quest to be partaking in?" Nimbulo asked  
  
Omega used one of his magic attacks now. He flew up into the air and spun around three times. Suddenly a huge blast of electricity and shadow mixed together to form one huge attack. All of the Dragoons were hit hard and stayed on the ground for a little while. The next thing Omega did was throw Rose to the ground from pretty high up. Shana was the only one awake enough to try and catch her. She fell with great speed. Shana flew up and caught her in her arms. She set her down on the ground where she wasn't visible to Omega. When she woke up all the others Omega started to get rough. Dart knew this was only the beginning. He and Bejong would attack physically while the others worked with magic. Then Omega unleashed some new magic of its own. First, it picked off Dart and Bejong. Then it would try to step on them occasionally (now I know he seems like a huge bafoon, but just wait until he gets fierce). Omega then flew up into the sky, it seemed to blend in with the clouds but everyone could just barley see it. Dart especially noticed the mark on its chest. Its eyes glowed even redder as it rushed down towards the Dragoons.  
  
Suddenly a huge shadow started to form behind Omega. Dart looked to where the shadows were coming from because it seemed that they came from the ground. The spirits of the Basks and humans that died in the war were being drawn to Omega. They followed its path until Omega came to a stop where he flew straight ahead before he hit the ground.  
  
All the Dragoons were sucked up in the spirits. Dart could hear the screams of all the dead souls. They cried out to him, not wanting to die, not wanting to go to hell. Some even hissed and Dart could feel blades cutting him. These cuts emerged out of nowhere when Shana looked.  
  
"Dart!" she cried  
  
With a tight grip on his Dark-Flame Blade, he slashed at the shadows that bound him and his friends. They seemed to give out a hiss when he would attack. Nimbulo could barely open his eyes enough to see Dart. Strangely, nobody heard the hissing.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked Lavitz  
  
"Hear what? Are you going crazy all I can hear is rushing shadows!" Lavitz responded  
  
'Could this be with me being a Magi or whatever Neen called it?' Dart thought  
  
Nimbulo took a shot at what Dart was doing. When his spear even touched the shadows, he would be launched back.  
  
Bejong and Jade had a though time floating in one place. They were the lightest of the Dragoons and couldn't maintain balance between the rushing air and their small bodies.  
  
Jake would throw his disc once in awhile. It would only bounce off of the shadow wall and fly around. It was quite a dangerous thing while it was out of control.  
  
"Put that thing away or your going to get us killed!" Shana demanded  
  
Omega had decided that they had had enough in its little Shadow Twister. With one last slash, Omega faked Dart out. He fell face first onto the cold rocks.  
  
Nighttime was coming, but the Dragoons could have cared less. First of all, they couldn't see it. The rain and clouds and lightning had dominated the sky. Second of all, what was darkness to them? They were fighting it right here and now.  
  
Omega unleashed yet another one of its tricks. It slammed its hand down on the ground, creating a trent in the earth. Then, it seemed to summon a huge shadow from under the trent. This shadow spilt off into at least a thousand different shapes. Dart was shocked as he realized something very, very, bad.  
  
After the silence broke and Omega's magic finished. A huge army lay before the Dragoon's eyes. They were stunned to see every one of them with armor and swords. BIG swords. All of the army decided to jump over one another, acting like savage dogs waiting for treats. Omega commanded them and when it threw its claw forward, they charged. Dart could hear their minds, hissing and screaming. It was not pretty.  
  
"You guys, the army we just fought wasn't the Shadow Army! THIS IS!" Dart screamed  
  
"Oh my god." Lavitz commented  
  
DDX- Finally, sorry about the shortness, it will get longer. It's really hard to try and focus on this story when I'm already rambling off ideas for the sequel. No details about that though.er yeah. about my weakness in updating, I have a lot of homework and this is keeping me off track. I have to raise my grades up. And about the Magi thing, it is pronounced Maji. Not like Maggie. Ok I think that's all cleared up. Next update might be soon or later but look for it! 


	26. The Chase Is On

Ch.26: The Chase Is On  
  
A blank stare dominated everyone's face. All that was possible was nothing. Silence overcame them also, they couldn't speak nor hear. Only Dart could hear, he could hear bad things. He didn't want to hear them. If only he were normal.  
  
He broke the silence as the Shadow Army charged towards the seven Dragoons. The only place the army couldn't get them was up. Dart motioned to fly up and plan there. When they got up with much struggle from arrows and such, they made sure nothing had followed them.  
  
"I say we go to the Towers, Omega will chase us and we'll be right on time!" Lavitz suggested  
  
"He's right, we've sidetracked this quest for too long, we must go" Nimbulo agreed  
  
"I go with them," Shana added  
  
"Yeah, me too" Jade piped up  
  
"That goes for me also, and do I speak for the two of you?" Bejong asked  
  
"For me, yes, but for Dart, I don't know. But he better start thinking, because sooner or later, Omega will destroy us all." Jake said pretending like Dart wasn't there  
  
There was a pause in the Dragoon's conversation as all eyes were on Dart. He finally spoke after a long while.  
  
"No." he said  
  
"WHAT?" they all shouted  
  
"No, were not going to do that, Omega will sooner or later send the army to obliterate the land of Orth, we have to take out what we can, and then get him to chase us"  
  
For some odd reason in everyone's minds, they all agreed to the plan. Dart was correct.  
  
"Fine let's do it right this time!" Nimbulo shouted  
  
They all flew down using their weapons wildly, slashing at the shadow army. When one would be defeated, it would go up in smoke. The battle seemed to be going well until something happened to the trench Omega had formed. A gaseous smoke emitted from it, sticking to the ground. Suddenly a huge wind knocked the Dragoons off track, sending them flying. A storm started to rage. Huge bolts of lightning and thunder dropped to the ground, creating small craters. Wind tunnels formed on the sea, throwing water everywhere. People ran inside their houses, only to find themselves sucked into tornadoes.  
  
"This is utter chaos!" Dart screamed to anyone  
  
"No shit!" Bejong swore  
  
Suddenly, the wind ceased a little, and the Dragoons landed on solid ground. They were still on the battlefield. The Shadow Army still stood. The storm still raged. When all of the Dragoons had found each other, the Shadow Army charged. It was like they were waiting.  
  
Dart and the others flew into the battle. They showed no fear. Neither Dart nor any of the others showed any pity. One by one, a spirit would go down to hell, where it belonged.  
  
Bejong was a huge help, with his skills and battle tactics, he got used to the Excalibur in no time. He was a huge aid to the Dragoons.  
  
Jake suddenly had an idea. He called out to Dart and warned him about what he was going to do.  
  
"DART! I'M GONNA' FREEZE TIME!" he beckoned  
  
"SURE!" Dart called back "IT SHOULD BUY US ENOUGH TIME TO KILL HALF OF THEM!"  
  
Jake concentrated his magic into time. He was the controller of the fifth dimension.  
  
"TIME FREEZE!" he yelled  
  
Time stopped. Nobody moved except for the Dragoons. Not even Omega moved; he was dumbfounded. Or, it looked that way kind of.  
  
The Dragoons used their fellow's magic to good use. They would slay at least five in one minute. Jake's plan was working very well.  
  
"Good, we will have him in the middle of those Towers in no time" Bejong muttered  
  
When Jake couldn't stand one last bit of holding time, he let go of his grip. Time resumed and a huge cloud of smoke floated into the trench.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of spirits." Lavitz commented  
  
"Damn right" Jade cursed  
  
"Watch your mouth" Nimbulo scolded  
  
Bejong laughed at the comment but cut it short. He knew he had work to do and flew into the midst of battle. Nimbulo and Lavitz followed him, summoning some magic while flying through the savage enemies.  
  
Jade and Shana fought without themselves at each other's sides. With every spirit they would slay, they became farther apart from each other.  
  
Dart was alone, an alone warrior. He fought for himself but when he thought about it, he wanted to fight for his friends. Then a thought crossed his mind. What about Rose?  
  
He flew away when nobody was watching. When he found Rose, she was conscious but still lying down on the ground.  
  
"How was that you? How did you give me your D-Spirit if you sacrificed your life with my father to save Endiness?" he asked "It.wasn't quite.me." she managed  
  
"But it was, I could feel the warmth of your hand, the sight of your skin." Dart denied  
  
"No.it was a.mere.image" she stated "Omega had already gotten me captured."  
  
"But, why did Omega let you give me the Spirit?" Dart questioned  
  
"It didn't.I had to sneak myself to give you it." she said more confidently  
  
Suddenly Rose winced in pain.  
  
"Dart, I am already dying, my years of the Black Monster, of everything are over. I must leave, hell awaits me, I will see your father very soon." she stopped  
  
A blank stare came across her face. Her skin turned pale and she turned limp. Dart let go of her hand and a tear swept across his face.  
  
"You taught me it all.Rose." Dart cried  
  
He left her there. He flew back into the rage of battle and had no vengeance for when he made his way to Omega. Omega saw him coming and readied itself for the attack. Dart's blade cut straight through the shadow.  
  
Omega felt no pain.  
  
Suddenly, Jade had an idea and chased after Dart. Once she got there, Dart hadn't even seen her.  
  
"Dart, isn't there a way we can just seal him up again?" Jade asked  
  
"What? Oh, I hadn't seen you. No, we can't. Once the summoner dies, the summoned is here to stay, unless we can stop that" he replied  
  
"So, our only chance is to destroy him with the Daggers?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She flew off again, fighting the war, leaving Dart to himself. Omega now threw blasts of shadows at him, making Dart dodge to his limits.  
  
Once Dart had got it pissed off enough, he did one last Flame Slash. This one was aimed directly at the black arrowhead centered on its chest. Dart's sword blew up in flames. He flew with great speed, rushing with everything he had. The sword finally met Omega's chest. When the metal hit, Dart's shoulder burned. He fell down and Omega howled. Dart ignored his pain, and flew to the others.  
  
"You guys, GO TO THE TOWERS!!!" he yelled  
  
Everyone separated into groups. Dart, Jade, Bejong and Jake all went in the direction of the Proba Ruins while Lavitz, Nimbulo and Shana went southward towards Neen's palace.  
  
Once the two groups had flown out of sight of each other, Dart had a problem. How was he supposed to communicate with Lavitz if he was so far away? He kept flying anyway, leaving the thought in his head.  
  
"Dart, if we go to the Proba Ruins, we will be halfway towards the White Tower" Jake provided  
  
"Thanks, but I wonder when Omega will start to chase us. Why isn't it chasing us already?" Dart asked  
  
"Who knows, maybe it's confused" Bejong laughed  
  
"Wouldn't that be nice? But aren't we supposed to get the timing exactly right?" Jade questioned  
  
"Yes, so we actually need it to chase us, what a cruel fate" Dart commented  
  
"Yeah well lets just get there and kill it" Jake mumbled  
  
Meanwhile, the smaller group of three has their own problems finding the tower.  
  
"So where is this Palace?" Lavitz asked  
  
"I have no clue, but I do have a faint idea on how to get to the Forbidden Sea" said Nimbulo  
  
"Well, think fast, because I think Omega just chose our group to follow!" Shana screamed  
  
"Oh shit!" Nimbulo and Lavitz swore  
  
Shana decided to be the hero of the group and shot Celestial Blasts at Omega. She never saw if they even hit it or not, but kept on trying with the hope that she could slow it down.  
  
The two boys flew on, letting Shana be. Lavitz knew she could hold her own, at times. He was caught up in flying when Nimbulo shouted to him.  
  
"This way!"  
  
They made a sudden left turn to see some mountains.  
  
"What mountains are those?" Lavitz asked  
  
"The East Mountains of the Forbidden Land, nobody has ever gone there alone, nobody" Nimbulo told  
  
"Well we are. Is that where Neen's Palace is?" he asked again  
  
"I sue do hope so, if it isn't then Dart and the rest will just have to wait until we find the Forbidden Sea because I believe that is where the Black Tower is" he guessed  
  
Shana flew back to them in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"You guys, it's coming on faster we have to go now" she demanded  
  
"No not now, we have to hide now, there is no way we can end it this quick" Nimbulo countered  
  
"But this is utter chaos, the world around us is coming to an end, the rain here will never stop, the storms will rage and everything will die" Lavitz choked  
  
"You say it like things are ending right here right now" Shana claimed  
  
"I am because that is what is true. If we need to hide then so be it, but it must slow him down, I suggest that we change out of Dragoon. Our wings leave a trail"  
  
"Good idea" Nimbulo complimented  
  
They landed outside of the forest at which they found Nimbulo, only they were a little bit more south than that. They found a small cave where they went into the deepest part.  
  
Meanwhile with our other group.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's certainly not chasing us. I just hope for that fact that the others are ok. It had to chase someone" Dart pointed out  
  
"Well, right now, we're coming to my hometown, Dree" Jade observed  
  
"Is there hospitality?" Bejong asked  
  
"Yes, but not at a time like this, we will fly over it and be at the White Sea in about a day" Jake informed  
  
"We don't have a day." Dart hastened to add  
  
  
  
DDX- well well well, I have finally updated. Let me know how much you like it. And Striker, could you kinda ease up on the violence, I have AOL and the parental controls are gay, either that, or email me your chapter. And what would really help if you put your email in your bio. And to that anonymous reviewer, could you please at least put in a name? Thanks! And next chapter will come! 


	27. Encounters With Evil

Ch.27: Encounters With Evil  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavitz went out to the opening of the cave. Cautiously, he showed himself to the forest. He tried looking up at the sky to see if Omega was up there. It was hard to see, as the rain had thickened since the groups had separated.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a black shape break the gray sky.  
  
"Omega." he muttered  
  
He retreated back into the cave where he warned the others of Omega's appearance.  
  
"It's in the forest" Lavitz warned  
  
"Did you happen to see where it landed?" Shana asked  
  
"I doubt it, in this weather, nobody can see a thing" Nimbulo pointed out  
  
"True, if it finds us, what are we going to do?" Shana asked again  
  
"I guess we could try and fight it, if we're up to it." Lavitz responded  
  
Everyone sat still for a while. Nobody wanted to break the silence. They listened to the rain, the wind, and Omega's destruction of people and places. Lavitz finally spoke up after Shana had almost fallen asleep.  
  
"What is the nearest city here?" Lavitz asked  
  
"Let me think, um, I think.Novas" Nimbulo guessed  
  
"That's where it'll be, we have to go there" Lavitz told  
  
"Why? Don't we want it to be off of us?" Shana woke up  
  
"No, we don't. We want it to chase us so we can fire the blast, it has to be there when we are" Lavitz reminded  
  
"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting" Shana smiled  
  
Her smile sparked the others to also smile. It was the first time they had all smiled in a long time. It felt like it was their last.  
  
  
  
Dart and his group kept flying in the rain. There was no sea in sight, or for that matter, no tower either. Jade was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Where the hell is this place?" she swore  
  
"Well it has to SOMEWHERE" Jake said  
  
"Your right, Bejong, where are we exactly?" Dart asked  
  
"Well, actually, we're- wait, there's Dree!" Bejong exclaimed  
  
Everyone looked east to see a very large town. Its buildings were brick and homes were neat. It was very unlike Seles. Dart was quickly reminded of Bale. He wondered if it had a castle.  
  
"Should we land?" Jake asked  
  
Suddenly, Dart stopped flying. His shoulder started to burn and he was engulfed in a black flame. His eyes turned red and were visible through the flame. Everyone stopped to look at the sight.  
  
  
  
Lavitz's group walked outside the cave and wandered through the forest a little. They decided that they were getting nowhere and flew above the treetops.  
  
They soon saw Novas being attacked by Omega. But it wasn't Omega that scared Shana, Lavitz, and Nimbulo. It was the creatures fighting alongside it.  
  
Shana and Lavitz gave each other a look of dismay.  
  
"What are those?!" Nimbulo questioned  
  
"Those, are Virages. The ultimate fighting creature" Lavitz told  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, Lavitz only fought one, but I fought many. I was the source of their power for many years, until Melbu Frahma was destroyed along with the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction" Shana reminisced  
  
"Well, better fight them eh?" Nimbulo asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But how did Omega of all things bring them from Endiness to Orth?" Lavitz muttered  
  
Lavitz hurled his spear towards Omega's head. The spear hit its target, but caused no damage. Unfortunately, a Virage noticed the spear and looked for the source. Lavitz spotted a very familiar beam of right light on his torso. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid the blue blast of light emerging from the Virage.  
  
"Whoa, this could get ugly!" Nimbulo remarked  
  
  
  
Dart's blade had now started to come through the flame, very slowly. Its slowness was excruciating. The flame suddenly ended, and Dart emerged. His eyes glowed red, and he spun around to Bejong.  
  
"Kill."he muttered  
  
Bejong drew the Excalibur from its sheath. It shone through the rain and fog like a snowflake would on a first snow. Dart launched himself toward Bejong but Bejong countered just in time to not get his head chopped off. Bejong pushed away and used some magic as a distraction.  
  
"Shadow.BLAST!" he yelled  
  
Dart was hit with the attack, but it caused minor injuries. Dart shook it off and then went back to the fight.  
  
"So, you want to go solo? Then eat this! SHADOW DRAGON!" Bejong shouted  
  
The Dragon emerged and flew towards Dart. Bejong jumped atop of it but soon stopped when he saw what was coming. Dart suddenly came out of his trance and looked where Bejong was looking.  
  
"Virages?!"  
  
"Vir-what-s?" Jade asked  
  
"Virages just fight em'!" Dart commanded  
  
They took his word and started to fight the unknown beings. Only Dart knew how to defeat them, so he had the easiest time, or so he thought. In the middle of his fight, the Virage started to morph into a super Virage. He knew what these things were capable of and started to help the others. Bejong had been hit hard with the blue beam of light the Virages are known for.  
  
Jake's disc had not pierced any of his Virage's skin, and all Jade could do was use magic. None of these attacks actually worked. Dart suddenly remembered the last Dragoon Spirit he had. The Divine Dragoon Spirit. He took it out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
Nimbulo also hurled his spear in Omega's direction once he had his Virage knocked out a little. Omega again didn't notice, but took time to look at who threw the spear. Nimbulo could have sworn that he saw a smile form on Omega's 'face'. A big shadowy hand reached out to remove the spear from its body. Once Omega had the spear in its hand, it threw the spear back at Nimbulo.  
  
Nimbulo was quick enough to dodge the spear, but decided not to. He wanted a challenge, so, he put his hands parallel to each other, and when the spear was in the middle, he caught it. Lavitz saw out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Wow, at that speed too." he mumbled  
  
Just when Lavitz turned his head, and a look of satisfaction came onto Nimbulo's face, his Virage slammed him from behind. The look disappeared as quickly as it had come. Nimbulo's body hit a home and knocked it down. Dust and rubble burst from the building and Nimbulo was covered in rock and brick.  
  
Dart took out his Divine Dragoon Spirit only to find that it hadn't chosen him anymore. It was dull gray. He moved it around but it had chosen nobody there. He needed the Divine Dragon Cannon. The Spirit was useless, but he had an idea. Dart could see The Proba Forest. He summoned a big fireball and then controlled it to where he hoped the other group was. Lavitz noticed a little shiny ball appear just north of where they were. Leaving the other two or one for this matter, he went to go get it. Lavitz had no idea of what the gem was. It was about the size of a Dragoon Spirit but was one he had never seen before. He picked it up and went back to the fight at Novas (note: if you played the game, you should know Lavitz has never seen the Divine Dragoon Spirit before) That weird 'smile' came across Omega's face and it opened up the Dark Realm. Its hand reached inside and it took out a white gem. Suddenly the gem went up in a huge cloud of smoke. By now, Nimbulo had gotten up and had continued fighting the Virage that hit him. Suddenly, what emerged from the smoke was Shana's worst nightmare.  
  
  
  
Dart was satisfied with his little throw, but soon got back into the battle as more Virages appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Where are all of these coming from?" he yelled "Dark-Flame DRAGON!"  
  
The dragon emerged with flames trailing on its body. It gave a roar and then went straight for a Virage. The Dragon's wings then seemed to get sharp like blades and when it reached the Virage, the blades sliced through the skin (or whatever).  
  
  
  
"A Dragon with one eye?! That's crazy!" Nimbulo exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, well that's the Divine Dragon!" Shana announced  
  
"The Divine Dragon?! You mean that's the dragon that killed my father, and caused such an uproar in the Divine War?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So that's the Divine Dragon" Lavitz mumbled  
  
With a roar, the Divine Dragon flew towards Lavitz, its tail bashing the two other Dragoons as it went along. Lavitz then realized that he was holding the Divine Dragon Spirit.  
  
"Oh shit" he swore  
  
Suddenly, he felt all the energy around him being sucked into one place. The dragon had stopped, but its attack was starting. A blue energy ball started to emerge from the dragon's middle section. Then, the blue blast of light and energy came rushing toward Lavitz. He was hit hard and sent flying back into the forest. The gem fell out of his hands and dropped to where he once flew (except on the ground). The dragon pulled the object up, and swallowed the Divine Dragoon Spirit. With a surge of light, the Divine Dragon was reborn. Omega continued to destroy Novas.  
  
Dart and company finally killed the last of their Virages.  
  
"Now, Bejong, where are we?"  
  
Bejong pulled out the map, and finally had the chance to answer.  
  
"We are.at Dree, like I said the last time" Bejong said  
  
"Well, then we better get leaving, because we don't have all the time in the world" Dart announced  
  
  
  
The Divine Dragon flew away from Novas, it flew north. North past villages, north past the Proba Forest. It flew until it reached the four other Dragoons.  
  
"Dart, what the hell is that behind us?!" Jake cursed  
  
"Oh my god, the Divine Dragon?! No way!" Dart halted  
  
The dragon roared and then panel on its back opened up. It looked like twelve barrels of bombs were inside. The panel started to glow red, and Dart remembered this attack.  
  
"Dodge the balls!"  
  
The attack seemed to never end. More and more bombs would trail from the dragon. Along with that, the dragon spit fire at the dragoons, making it impossible not to get hit.  
  
When the attack did stop, nobody was up. Dart's sword had fell far from his hand. Then, like Lavitz did, Dart felt all of the energy around him being sucked up into one big blast.  
  
"So this will end everything will it?"  
  
  
  
DDX- Haha! I got you guys! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	28. The Evil Within

DDX- the other day, my science teacher was giving a lecture about scientists' theories about how all cells started. She told us that there were two theories based on religion. The first was Adam and Eve. The second was about a huge ocean that was struck by lightning and all the atoms and everything made one single living cell. That cell, they say, branched all of every living thing. So then I asked her, so it would kind of be like a fruit coming off of a tree. Immediately after she said 'yes' I was like o man, like the Divine Tree. That is just a little amusing anecdote. Here is the next chapter for you all. Or, Striker, I guess. Striker, could you possible recommend my story to anybody?  
  
Ch.28: The Evil Within  
  
  
  
Dart sailed into the rocks. He had lost his Dragoon Armor and weapon. His sword returned to normal, as did his body armor. His Dragoon Spirit rolled to the side, away from the cannon's power. He reached for his sword, using all the energy he could. The Divine Dragon gave a cry of defeat and satisfaction. It flew past Dart, past everything.  
  
Dart could see the Dragon only as a tiny speck. The speck stopped once it had reached the far ranges of the East Mountains. There, it stopped and flew into a cave, its former home.  
  
Jake, Bejong, and Jade finally stirred. It had been an hour since they had last moved. Dart was siting on a rock waiting for them. There was an eerie silence.  
  
"That is our new enemy, we have to kill that first" Dart announced  
  
"That.was the Divine Dragon?" Jade asked  
  
"I'm afraid so"  
  
"Then lets go, Omega can wait, hopefully, the others can hold it off until we take care of that scum" Bejong said  
  
Dart grabbed his Dragoon Spirit with a faint smile, and he transformed. His sword was returned to its upgraded version, and his armor, as strong as ever. The four flew off of the ground and soared into the air without a word.  
  
Lavitz's group got up off the ground. Lavitz sat up and looked at the destroyed Novas. Omega was nowhere to be found.  
  
"No.now where did it go." he muttered  
  
Lavitz heard some rocks move, and soon a hand came out of the rubble.  
  
"Ugh." Nimbulo rubbed his head  
  
"Where is Shana?" Lavitz asked  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was being flung toward a building"  
  
"How pleasant." Lavitz joked  
  
Dart's group flew towards the end ranges of the Eastern Mountains. Plans were rushing in and out of the Dark-Flame Dragoon's head. The mountains finally came into view and silently, without saying anything to each other, the group crept up to the cold atmosphere.  
  
Dart broke the silence between the group.  
  
"There, that cave."  
  
"Yeah, I see it" Jade mumbled  
  
They climbed to the cave with ease, and escaped the freezing weather (Why didn't they fly? I don't know)  
  
"Here, this way" Jake led  
  
Bejong was first to follow, and he drew his sword immediately after entering the cave. The cave gradually got darker, and darker. The only light they could see by was Bejong's sword.  
  
"I smell blood, and it is not good, it is the scent of death" he stated  
  
"That's what you get with the Divine Dragon" Dart told him  
  
"Look, a light" Jade noticed  
  
Dart chuckled "The light at the end of the cave."  
  
"Always in a folklore." Jake smiled  
  
"I smell smoke." Jade spoke  
  
"Yeah, me too." Bejong became alert  
  
The group reached the end of the cave, where there was a death valley, full of dead, rotting creatures. A huge crater in the middle of the valley was what startled the group.  
  
"He lies in wait." Dart announced  
  
"HEY DIVINE DRAGON! COME OUT AND PLAY! We'll see how tough he is." Bejong mocked  
  
Suddenly, the Dragon of Legend came out of the crater, showing itself to the Dragon Knights.  
  
" 'The King of Dragons who stares through the seven eyes of power'" Dart recalled  
  
Jake jumped up to the Dragon's head, throwing his disc toward the eye. Bejong followed him, and tried taking out the main weapon.  
  
"That's no use." Dart mumbled  
  
Suddenly, Jake was flung off of the Dragon, by its head. He fell to the ground and turned human. The Dragon then flung Bejong off of its back, and charged up its energy, focusing it on the cannon. The Divine Dragon gave a roar, and aimed for Jake. He was knocked unconscious. Dart's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, as he saw what was going to happen. Everything tuned a bright blue color, and Dart heard a faint grunt, as Jake passed.  
  
"No!!!!" he yelled  
  
"JAKE!" Jade shouted  
  
"No.I won't let you take anymore.lives.you die now Dragon!" Dart threatened  
  
He was again, engulfed in a black flame. Uncontrollable rage filled his body. His shoulder burned, but he ignored the pain. His eyes glowed blood red, and his sword emerged from the flame.  
  
'This power, is obviously not for good things.' the good Dart said in his head  
  
The Divine Dragon looked at Dart, and was knocked back quickly. A deep gash was visible on the Dragon's neck. The Dragon bled.  
  
"Tut, such a pity we couldn't have a fair battle" he said cockily  
  
The Dragon roared and then flung its tail at Dart. Amazingly, Dart stood (flew) his ground. The Dragon's tail was caught in the one hand of Dart Feld.  
  
He threw it back at the Dragon.  
  
"I believe this is yours."  
  
A familiar blast hit the Dragon, catching it off guard.  
  
"He was mine." Dart scowled  
  
"Yeah, well we're a team, I don't know if that can get through to you when your like this but, we are" Bejong panted  
  
"Screw teams, I need to kill"  
  
The Dragon got up, and roared at Dart. It used its only other weapon, the Divine Ball.  
  
'Ha, it thinks it can beat me with this attack' he thought  
  
The panel on the Dragon opened, showing multiple barrels of cannons.  
  
'This is good practice'  
  
The Divine balls came rushing out, flames in their tails. Dart was nearly hit by two, but was not injured. Two other meteors came from the side, and kept him busy. A huge meteor suddenly started to pummel towards Dart, but he was occupied. The ball was about to hit him, but suddenly, a power surged through his hands.  
  
His eyes glowed even darker red then before, and he tried stopping the ball with his hands. He positioned a halting sign with his arms, and immediately, when the ball touched him, a huge black shockwave stopped it. The power knocked Bejong to the ground and Jade also.  
  
He returned to normal, but the Divine Dragon was still alive. "DARK-FLAME.DRAGON!" he shouted  
  
His dragon emerged as it usually did. But this time, Dart had other plans with his Dragon.  
  
"Watch out.watch.out.BALLISTIC FLAME!"  
  
He threw the fireballs emerging from his hands left and right, not stopping for anything. The impact on the Dragon was a one on one Dragon battle, and multiple flames hitting the Divine Dragon.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
A huge flame was formed by both of Dart's hands, he threw it at the Dragon's head, killing the Dragon instantly.  
  
"Finally, the Dragon that has caused so much chaos on both worlds, has been put to rest, forever. But I must stop the being that can bring it back to life."  
  
He flew back out of the cave, into the cold, dark sky. Omega was still alive, somewhere out there. Dart regretted staying for Bejong and Jade, but had to leave. He couldn't let Omega destroy everything.  
  
Before he had left, he took the map out of Bejong's pocket.  
  
"I am, near the White Tower."  
  
  
  
"Shana, are you, alright?" Lavitz asked  
  
"Yeah, I think I am fine, where is Omega?" she answered  
  
"We don't know, but this village wrecked, we must be getting to the Black Tower." Nimbulo reminded  
  
"And so we shall, let's go. You think you can fly?" Lavitz asked again  
  
"Yeah." Shana spoke  
  
Lavitz's group took to the sky, heading southward towards Neen's Palace, and the Forbidden Land of Orth (lucky I started the game over, I was looking at the dialogue in the game and it said there was a Forbidden Land in Endiness. I would've confused you)  
  
There was all just desolate, barren land of where Lavitz's group flew. Nothing of interest, except the rain, and darkness above them. Suddenly, a building came into sight, and smoke.  
  
"Where there is smoke, there is definitely fire." Lavitz recited  
  
"Neen's Palace is being destroyed, by something." Nimbulo declared  
  
"I will bet anything that it's Omega." Shana glared  
  
"We won't get anywhere by looking, so let's go!" Lavitz flew off  
  
Nimbulo and Shana soon followed, and darkness and rain followed them. The rain, was obviously Omega's hate for Neen, and everything else.  
  
Everyone braced themselves for the end.  
  
  
  
DDX- sorry about the shortness, between homework and school.blah! I just can't manage my time! Hopefully, the next update will be soon! 


	29. The Black Tower

Thanks for the reviews by Ssp47 and Striker (again). You are now my number two reviewer! On to the chapter, oh! And by the way, Dart is now in his 'evil mode' and Lavitz, Nimbulo, and Shana are at Neen's Palace.  
  
  
  
Ch.29: The Black Tower  
  
  
  
"It's obviously taking out its anger on Neen" Nimbulo stated  
  
"I would too, if I was held up like that for thousands maybe more years than that" Shana agreed  
  
Lavitz stayed silent and started to fly away from the two. "Let's just do this." he muttered  
  
The smoke started to get worse and the Dragoons had to hold their breath for quite a while. Nimbulo was the smartest one and got to the ground when he couldn't breathe. Lavitz and Shana got the idea, but something puzzled them all. How were they supposed to attack when Omega was in the air? Smoke was covering the air.  
  
"Screw it. I'm holding my breath. When I need air, I'll get it" Lavitz abandoned them  
  
He flew into the palace boundaries and found Omega just tearing the place apart. It was kind of sad, in a way, but not really. He grabbed his spear and got ready for Omega.  
  
Nimbulo and Shana soon followed and caught up with Lavitz. Nimbulo drew his weapon and Shana took out her blades. They were dull in the billowing smoke.  
  
"This is going to be tough" she figured  
  
"Enough talk! LET'S GO!" Nimbulo commanded  
  
Shana started off with some magic. Her Celestial Blast hit Omega and knocked it off balance. She was the distraction. She then flew up, making Omega chase her. It picked its feet like things off the ground and followed her. Shana stopped in mid-air. She turned around when she was high enough, and got her Starflash Slash ready. Her blades started to glow blue, just as the Sentry's did when Dart and her fought him. The slightest glimpse of darkness appeared, and Shana flew down, her magic blades were just waiting to be slashed.  
  
"STARLIGHT SLASH!"  
  
She went down and landed on Omega's back and slashed away, the blue glow became a blue flame and she drove one of her blades into Omega's torso. The result was a huge roar in pain. Satisfied, she had become cocky. She turned around to be knocked down to the ground from a thrash.  
  
Lavitz and Nimbulo had already been flying up, ready for a physical assault. Lavitz flew faster, not wanting to be next to Nimbulo for fear that Omega would knock them both out. Nimbulo, not offended and understanding, slowed his flight a little.  
  
Lavitz started in by stabbing and whacking Omega in various places. He had to keep moving to stay alive.  
  
"Big things move slow" he uttered  
  
He kept on doing this for a couple of minutes, and decided to use some magic. He spun his spear around his chest, and then locked his arms out to his sides, his wings doing the same (his arms are out, like how you measure a wingspan).  
  
"GASPLESS!" he yelled  
  
He rushed down, struck the ground, and immediately, a kind of crack formed in the earth. Wind burst from out of it, and then exploded onto Omega. The being recovered quickly, and with Lavitz in its sights, Omega was about to thrash down on Lavitz when suddenly.  
  
"ICE BEAM!"  
  
Omega was knocked back, and Lavitz was saved by Nimbulo. Nimbulo rushed past Lavitz and then went all out on Omega. The darkness fell to the desolate ground, for the first time.  
  
"To the Black Tower!" Nimbulo ordered  
  
"Yeah! But where is Shana?!" Lavitz questioned  
  
"I don't know, but we must go find her!"  
  
They searched around for a few minutes, before Omega got up, and found Shana. She was just barely breathing.  
  
"Carry her" Nimbulo commanded  
  
They flew on past Neen's Palace and the desolate lands of the Forbidden Land. Soon, grasslands started to emerge as they had flown farther. There seemed to be no danger, so they landed, got out of Dragoon form, and walked. Lavitz took the time to look at the sights of Orth.  
  
He looked to the east to find the end range of the Eastern Mountains. He looked north to see a forest that they were coming up to. When he glanced west, where they had came from, he could see the fiery blaze, and billowing smoke coming from Neen's Palace. South was actually the most beautiful thing he had seen in awhile. There was an ocean, that seemed to flow on forever, and then there were birds that flew over it. It was hard to take his eyes off of the scene.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to that forest, I think the Black Tower lies in there" Nimbulo directed  
  
"Right" Lavitz replied  
  
They transformed and started to fly into the forest. When they arrived inside, they could practically smell the magic. This was not a safe place to be a Dragoon.  
  
"I get a feeling that we shouldn't be Dragoons here, the magic is too strong" Lavitz suggested  
  
"Yeah, me too" Nimbulo agreed, tuning human.  
  
Shana suddenly stirred in Lavitz's arms. He set her down on the floor of the forest, and let her wake up.  
  
"I'm not.dead" she uttered  
  
"Nope, your not, but we are in a forest, away from Omega. So, are you up enough to keep going?" Nimbulo asked politely  
  
"Yeah" she stood  
  
They wandered through the magical forest, weapons drawn in case of emergency. When Nimbulo looked around, it seemed like the forest was playing tricks on them. When he looked back, they had not been walking for five minutes, and it looked as if they were there forever.  
  
"Lavitz, this is a little too weird." Nimbulo whispered  
  
"Well yeah, think, this land we are stepping on is forbidden. The forest obviously has a mind of its own, and doesn't like us running around in here" Lavitz pointed out  
  
"True."  
  
It was no surprise that wherever they went, that path changed. The forest was an easy place to get lost in. They were bent on giving up, when suddenly a rustle in the bushes startled Shana. She turned around, and checked the bush, but nothing was there. Then, as if on cue, another noise came from atop of a tree. All three of the Dragoons stood or knelt in a ready position, leaving their minds clear. They focused on nothing but the sounds.  
  
"Who are you?!" a voice demanded  
  
"We should be asking you that buddy," Lavitz said sarcastically  
  
"That is none of your business, you are walking on MY grounds; now who are you?" the voice demanded again  
  
"Fine, it seems you are stubborn enough to do this all day.My name is Nimbulo, and this is Shana, the man who was speaking to your earlier is Lavitz"  
  
"Ah, I see.what business do you have here?" the voice still didn't reveal itself  
  
"We are-'' Nimbulo was cut off by Lavitz  
  
"Maybe, we shouldn't tell what we are doing.it could be an enemy" Lavitz whispered  
  
"We are travelers just wandering" Nimbulo continued  
  
"Well, here is not a good place to be traveling, on the count of the world is going to be destroyed" the voice told them, in a causal tone  
  
"It knows." Shana whispered  
  
"How do you know? About the destruction of the world?" Lavitz asked  
  
"It's obvious.the storms the fire.the darkness." the voice went on "Now is time you revealed yourself, it would help greatly because we are not travelers, we are the last hope for Orth." Nimbulo stated  
  
The voice jumped down from a tree, and landed near the group. They could see the voice came from a tall blond. He had short hair like Lavitz's and wore a purple robe. His eyes were gray and his skin was not too pale. On the side of his belt, he had a pouch full of something, and in his hands was a staff about a meter in length. There was a purple orb at the end of it, and the staff kind of had roots that made it, like the Dragon Block Staff.  
  
"My name is Dragoness" Dragoness told them  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Shana introduced  
  
"You too, now you say you are the last hopes for Orth. In legend it says that you must be Dragoons, or no power like the one you bear on your chests would ever be placed upon you"  
  
"Yes, we are the Dragoons of legend, there are more of us, but we needed to separate to fulfill the quest" Nimbulo revealed  
  
"I see, Omega draws awake fast, you must get to the Black Tower quickly." Dragoness insisted "I shall guide you for I know the way, and since I am the only Mage who knows who to make the Tower emerge, I shall be with you every step of the way"  
  
"I don't know, should we let him?" Lavitz asked Nimbulo  
  
"Yes, we should, and it looks like he uses Thunder magic, so he could be useful." Nimbulo agreed  
  
"Now, let's go." Dragoness led them  
  
Dart changed his course to southwest, and went against the wind. Southwest was going the very opposite direction of the White Tower. His eyes were still red, and his mind was taken over by the evil side of him. The good part of Dart's mind knew that he was the summoner who could seal Omega. He was just like Neen. This was Magi's power; to enter the Dark Realm or open it up, or close it. His next stop wasn't the White Tower. it was Omega.  
  
"So Dragoness.what is the difference between a Mage and a Magi?" Lavitz asked  
  
Dragoness stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the question.  
  
"Never speak that word in this forest. The difference is that I use magic that is anything but dark. The other one is just dark magic, as you can see I use thunder, my magic of choice. The others use their magic for opening the Dark Realm. They can also close it, or enter it and choose who shall enter with them" Dragoness replied  
  
"But since our friend Dart is an M-A-G-I, then does that mean he can use his magic for evil?" Shana asked  
  
"He will only use it for evil, unless the good in his mind can overcome him from being one of the others." Dragoness trailed off  
  
"Or maybe." Nimbulo thought "Maybe the small part of good in his head can use the power to overcome the evil, but use it also.if we were smart, we would be going back to Omega. But that's just me"  
  
Lavitz noticed Nimbulo's thinking face. "Thinking about something?"  
  
"No, nothing"  
  
Dragoness led them through twists and turns of the forest. If they were walking straight froward for two minutes tops, Dragoness would make them side step, and walk straight that way.  
  
"Why are we walking like this?" Shana whined  
  
"Because this is the trick to the forest, you can't walk in one spot for a long time, or it will change on you" Dragoness replied  
  
"Oh." she answered  
  
Suddenly, Dragoness stopped at he sight of something that looked like a portal in the ground. The top was a light blue swirly color and it stood on a very small stand that supported the entire portal. When they all approached, Lavitz took out the Black Dagger, and then it glowed. The portal turned black with the dagger and Dragoness muttered some words that were incapable of knowledge to the three Dragoons. Then, he took some powder out of the pouch, and spread it over the portal.  
  
The ground started to shake and a black beam of energy rose up to the sky and through the clouds. The birds flew away, and the creatures scattered. Electricity beams started grow around the beam, and then the beam stopped. The energy disappeared and the Black Tower stood in front of them.  
  
"The Black Tower.at your service" Dragoness joked  
  
"Time to get up!" Lavitz transformed  
  
"Lavitz!" Nimbulo yelled  
  
He tried to fly up but got nowhere because as soon as his feet left the ground, a huge green shockwave knocked him down.  
  
"This is a no fly zone" Shana scolded  
  
Nimbulo looked away and gazed at the tower. It stood tall, and proud. Evil pulsed all around it, but it had a good purpose to serve.  
  
"Let's take the stairs." Nimbulo proposed  
  
They walked into the black door, and soon saw a staircase leading to the top. They took it, and soon reached the top. The top was like a stone balcony with four clear sides and a roof. The storm had stopped momentarily. But as soon as they reached the top, it started to rain with seemingly no end.  
  
From the top of the tower, they could see the Minos Hills to the west. East was land unbeknownst to man. It was mostly just mountains. North was the Forbidden Sea. Farther north was the Proba Forest that stretched all the way to the White Sea but they couldn't see that. Southwest was the blazing fire of Neen's Palace, and supposedly.Omega.  
  
"What the.OMEGA IS GONE!" Lavitz announced 


	30. The Dark Realm

Author's Note: There isn't much talking in this chapter, just a lot of fighting. And let me know if you want some character development on Dragoness. He is my second favorite and guess what! I just came up with him out of the blue!  
  
Ch.29: The Dark Realm  
  
  
  
  
  
Dart remembered his approach to Omega. It was lying on the ground of the desolate Minos Hills. He removed his sword from its sheath and knew exactly what to do. He muttered some words that were inaudible to human speech. He then threw forth his sword in his hands still, and threw back his head. Suddenly, a black portal appeared out of thin air, opening the living world to the Dark Realm.  
  
He revealed the inscription of the arrowhead to the air. Omega was sucked inside of it. He stepped into the Dark Realm and waited for his fight to commence.  
  
Dart suddenly sat up on darkness. He looked about only to see shifting clouds of poison green and black. The walls were just black. There was no end to this place as he could see.  
  
Next he took the White Dagger, the only thing that shined in the whole place, and cut himself slightly on his arm. He suddenly felt pain as Omega released itself from Dart's body. When the creature was at its full form, Dart could barely even see it, except for the blood red eyes. He took out his sword again and stood up.  
  
"This is it.hopefully." he mumbled  
  
'This will be it.' he heard a voice in his mind 'And I won't be the dead one at the end'  
  
Automatically he knew it was Omega. Dart wanted to start this thing off, so, he jumped up to Omega, becoming even with its face. He beat his wings so he could stay up, studying the creature.  
  
"You must have had some purpose, other than to destroy everything."  
  
Omega swatted at him with its enormous hand. Dart was taken aback by the blow, but wasn't fazed. He hit the ground and got back up. This time he flew to the side of the creature, slashing along the way. He summoned a small fireball with a plan. Firing the fireball up towards its face, Dart then flew to its other side. Omega was distracted while he summoned his magic.  
  
"Ballistic Flame!" he whispered emphatically  
  
The small black fireballs appeared in his hands and he threw them all over. He went ballistic (hence the name of the magic). Omega found out it was being hit and kicked Dart out of the way. Now it was Omega's turn. It kicked Dart up again, and then in the process, used its knee to pound his torso up. Blood spat from Dart's mouth. While Dart was sailing down, Omega caught Dart in the palm of its hand and threw Dart up.  
  
Omega then summoned some magic and in a few moments raised its hands up and carried a huge blast of darkness. The blast fired up to Dart and he was hit with a massive blow. Dart was knocked unconscious and fell down after being hit.  
  
When Dart hit the 'ground', he was awake after the long fall. Omega was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'How long was I falling? Omega could've left the Dark Realm.' He thought  
  
Suddenly the scene shifted and the sky turned an even more sickening acid green. A smoke was falling from the clouds. The smoke shifted its color to red, and when Dart was hit it felt like lightning. He was knocked to the ground again.  
  
As he sat up, Dart was very cautious. It now seemed as if anything could happen in the Dark Realm. He grabbed his sword, and stood up, his eyes glancing to various places. He caught one glimpse of red and flew straight towards the area.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Your friend.Dart has taken Omega to the Dark Realm. I am watching the battle as we speak" Dragoness announced  
  
"What do you mean by watching the battle?" Shana asked  
  
"Along with my magic, I can see anything I want to see, but not the future; or the past. I can only see present happenings and this, my friends is very hard to see. I am looking across dimensions" he replied  
  
Nimbulo glanced at him. "That's nifty"  
  
"Yes very." Dragoness closed his eyes "I am going there"  
  
"What??" Lavitz questioned  
  
"I am going to the Dark Realm. This is only a one time thing, once I go in, I cannot go out without your friend Dart or Omega itself"  
  
"But that's impossible, you can't go in; you need to be a summoner" Shana told  
  
"Not when the two beings are fighting in the Dark Realm I don't" Dragoness argued "I bid you farewell for now. I shall be back with your friend and we will destroy this monster"  
  
He opened his eyes, and with his eyelids opening, he was gone in a purple flash. A tuft of smoke appeared in his place.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared on the side of Dart's slashing sword.  
  
"I will explain who I am and all the rest later. Let me help" Dragoness motioned  
  
"Sure" Dart stepped back  
  
Dragoness placed a single hand on Omega and started to summon up a great blast of power. He handed his staff to Dart and Dragoness slowly closed his eyes. A faint humming noise started to make itself heard in Dragoness' throat.  
  
Then Dart saw random bolts of jumping electricity around Dragoness' wrist. The bolts started to jump up and down the crevices in Dragoness' hand. Then Dragoness opened his eyes and a massive orb of purple electricity separated him from Omega. His blonde hair flew in all different directions. The orb was massively growing at a fast pace. Omega was shocked slightly until Dragoness gave out a final yell.  
  
After the yell the orb turned into a huge blast of electricity and knocked Omega further into the Dark Realm.  
  
"Now, transport us back to Orth or the aftershock shall blow us both out" Dragoness commanded  
  
"Right"  
  
Dart transported them back to Orth. When they appeared out of the portal, they were back to where the quest first began.  
  
"The Ancient Islands." Dragoness observed  
  
Dart's eyes widened severely. "This is where me and my friends first landed in Orth.ALBERT!"  
  
(I'll warn you now; he's not coming back)  
  
"We have no time to search for a forgotten friend, we have to get to the Black Tower before Omega gets loose again" Dragoness refused  
  
"Right.but first tell me what is going on and who you are"  
  
(Dragoness explains)  
  
"So, you're a Thunder Mage?" Dart asked  
  
"Yes, yes I am"  
  
"Well how are you and me supposed to get back to the Black Tower? You can't fly" Dart pointed out  
  
"No I can't but we will take the only way that we can both go.we have to go back into the Dark Realm" Dragoness told  
  
"Should I open it?" Dart asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
He took his sword and traced the portal shape in the air. He lowered his armor slightly and waited for Dragoness to be sucked in.  
  
"That process is only used for big things" Dragoness claimed  
  
Dart shifted his armor back up and gave out a small yell and the portal appeared. He stepped one foot inside and the rest of him was sucked. Dragoness slowly walked behind him, his robes following.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"He seems to be okay, not like he's an enemy or anything" Lavitz started  
  
"Yes, it seems so but I just don't like him having all of those powers" Nimbulo admitted  
  
"Are you scared he'll do something?" Shana asked  
  
"No, it's just that he has a lot of power" Nimbulo said again. He turned his gaze to the raining sky.  
  
"The storm is never going to end" he changed the subject  
  
"It seems that way. All we can hope for now is Dart being at the White Tower with Dragoness" Lavitz wondered  
  
"Yes that's another thing that has passed my mind. If we are here and Dart is there, then how are we to know when to raise the Daggers?" Nimbulo pondered  
  
"I guess we'll figure that out when it all happens." Shana answered  
  
They all sat still for awhile on the balcony of the Black Tower. Lavitz set down his weapon and moved away from the edge of the rail. He was getting wet. He stood up one last time and took a look at the sea before them. He noticed small mists rising in various places.  
  
Back to our other folks..  
  
The two entered the Dark Realm and wandered for a short amount of time.  
  
"Open it again" Dragoness ordered  
  
"Right"  
  
Dart went through the same gesture as before and soon enough they were out. Now thunder and lightning was striking the ground randomly. Suddenly a clap of thunder and a bolt of lighting stormed down to Dragoness' location. He simply raised his staff and the electricity was sucked in.  
  
"We are not far from the White Tower" Dragoness told Dart  
  
"Then lets go. I want to kill this thing as soon as possible" Dart stated  
  
"Now I warn you, as we enter the White Forest, there may be a Mage or two wandering about" Dragoness warned, "We may have to fight them"  
  
"Fine with me, I could use a good fight" Dart joked  
  
Dart transformed as they entered the White Forest. The rain seeped through the trees and onto their heads.  
  
"Keep your guard up" Dragoness mumbled  
  
They finally reached the seal to the White Tower. It looked the same as the Black's but instead of the color. Dart suddenly heard a noise on approach and was hit in the chest by a sword. He was knocked back. Dragoness fell to his side.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Lavitz heard a small splash down at the sea. He stood again and noticed the mists getting higher and higher.  
  
'No big deal' he thought  
  
Suddenly he heard a sickening sucking noise and glared at the sea. The rain picked up, and the lightning struck the sea. With the one bolt, three windtunnels soared up to the sky. The lake was a victim of wind.  
  
"I'll be right back" he proposed  
  
The Wind Dragoon transformed and flew off of the balcony and onto the surface of the sea. He created a small whirlwind that soon grew to be a huge tornado. The two substances of wind hit each other and absorbed each other's strength. In the end, Lavitz's won but there were still two more. Now instead of windtunnels the two things became giant sea serpents. Each had two spikes coming from the side of its mouth and no eyes. The skin was a dark sea blue and the underside was a light gray. Both roared and bellowed.  
  
Shana and Nimbulo watched from above and saw things emerging from the bushes. They were black shapes with seemingly red eyes.  
  
"Evil's spawn" Nimbulo pointed out  
  
"We'll take those!" Shana declared  
  
They both transformed and flew down past Lavitz. The monsters all were different and each had saliva dipping form its mouth. Some even had blood in their mouths. The monsters could not wait for Shana and Nimbulo and were crawling all over each other.  
  
As if one cue, the Dark Realm opened and Omega appeared. 


	31. Chaos Strikes

DDX-Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Arderial, or Cald. They are both properties of a game called Magination.  
  
Ch.31: Chaos Strikes  
  
  
  
Shana slashed away at the spawn of evil with Nimbulo at her side. The monsters wouldn't back off. Blood was everywhere and Shana was dressed in it. When at least twenty had been killed the scene looked like a massacre. All was going well and the two were advancing in the forest.  
  
'Oh no, the trick.' Shana remembered 'Just have to forget about it for now.'  
  
She slashed an oncoming monster and the dead corpse landed on her. She shook it off in disgust.  
  
Nimbulo frantically fought off the beasts. He had been stabbed in the back twice and the pain was beginning to cause some damage (oh yeah, they aren't in Dragoon form cause of the magical power of the forest remember?).  
  
"This would be a lot easier if we could turn Dragoon!" Nimbulo called out  
  
"True, but I have a plan!" Shana called back  
  
Suddenly, Shana bolted for the edge of the forest, using the trick so the forest wouldn't change on her. Nimbulo soon followed and went as fast as he could in his blood stained robes. Soon they were out of the forest and had turned Dragoon as soon as possible.  
  
"Now, freeze the sea" Shana told him  
  
"ICE BEAM!" Nimbulo yelled  
  
His spear shot out a beam of ice that touched the Forbidden Sea and turned it to ice. Lavitz got out of the way and his sea serpents were frozen in seconds. He flew down and slashed them with his spear, the two giant serpents falling upon impact.  
  
"Now we can stand on the sea" Shana smiled  
  
"Simple but practical" Lavitz realized  
  
All three Dragoons landed softly on the ice carefully not to break it (do you see where the plot is going?).  
  
"Wait a second! Where is Omega?" Lavitz asked, "It was just here!"  
  
"Is it here?" Nimbulo asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Then don't worry about it"  
  
Suddenly the horde of monsters stampeded themselves onto the ice. Lavitz and Nimbulo went for them but Shana went up instead of forward. Her blades started to emit the blue glow again. "STAR SLASH!"  
  
Her weapons were suddenly engulfed in a huge blue flame. She looked down at the two guys and struck down at the ice. Her one blade cut right through while the other she kept out. With the one out of the water, dozens of stars were shot right out of the metal. The stars hit the monsters, clearing her way. Then she flew forward, her blade still in the ice. The blade cut through along with her movements. The guys saw what she was doing and flew back. The ice was cut into two parts. The monsters were still on the ice. They all fell into the water.  
  
"Problem solved" she said satisfied  
  
"No kidding" Nimbulo smiled  
  
His smile quickly faded as the Dark Realm opened in front of them. What scared them the most was that it was not Dragoness and Dart coming out; it was Omega and ten other shapes. The shapes showed themselves to be Syuveil, Damia, Kanzas, Rose, Zeig, Neen, Nimbulo's father Stradus, Shirley, Belzac, and Haschel.  
  
"Father?!" Nimbulo called  
  
"And the seven warriors of the Dragon Campaign." Lavitz pointed out  
  
All at once, every Dragoon except Shana, Lavitz, and Nimbulo's eyes glowed red. The three at once knew they were evil versions. Hope soon came as four other shapes appeared flying to the Black Tower. Lavitz made them out to be Bejong, Jade, Kongol, and Meru (Jake is obviously dead).  
  
Dart and Dragoness woke up to find themselves in a small hut. There was a man in red robes and a man in green robes next to them enjoying their dinner. Dart soon realized that they were tied and lying on the ground. The one in red robes looked at the open eyes of the two and threw his dinner down.  
  
"What business do you have in OUR forest?" the man asked  
  
"The White Tower, I must get there or the fate of Orth shall be decided and we will all die" Dart explained  
  
"Right, and I suppose YOU are a thunder mage?" the one in green asked  
  
"Actually yes, I am" Dragoness replied "And I would appreciate it if you gave me my staff, my friend his weapon, us untied, and let us be on our way to the White Tower"  
  
"Too bad" the red one snickered  
  
Dragoness was fed up with his remarks and kicked upwards so he was standing up. The two other Mages jumped back in surprise. He reached out his hand as far as possible from the rope.  
  
"Come" he shouted  
  
His staff that used to lie on the wall was soon in his hand. He then summoned up some strength from the staff and a blot of electricity cut him and Dart loose. Dart made a dash for his sword and when it was in his hands, confidence filled his body. "Now who's on the attacking side?" Dragoness asked sarcastically  
  
"Let's take this outside" the green one told the red  
  
"Allow us to be your executioners. My name is Cald and his is Arderial" the red guy introduced  
  
"We are Mages as you can see and we are the protectors of the White Tower" Arderial told  
  
Suddenly Dragoness' head fell down.  
  
"Dart, we should not be here, there is greater evil to the south. Also known as the Forbidden Land" Dragoness whispered  
  
"Then transport us to there!" Dart whispered back  
  
"Fine. Open the Dark Realm"  
  
Dart again went through the process of opening the Dark Realm. The two other Mages were stunned and speechless at the sight of the portal.  
  
"Bye guys" Dart snickered  
  
The portal opened and the two stepped in. Dart immediately turned Dragoon and Dragoness started running for his life. Dart was amazed at Dragoness' running speed compared to his flying speed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dart called  
  
"Hell yeah! We have to keep going though!" Dragoness replied  
  
Dart laughed and quickly squinted his eyes back towards the endless darkness. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Dragoness stopping. After a few moments he also stopped and flew back towards him.  
  
"Here; open it up" Dragoness ordered  
  
Dart opened up the link to the living world of Orth to the Dark Realm of death. But he didn't step out like always. The sight in front of him made both of the men aghast. Dart saw all the Dragoons of legend and Haschel. Haschel was obviously dead. But the sight that scared him the most was the savageness in all of their eyes. The blood red color made them look more evil than ever. And Omega just standing there controlling them with its mind. On the other side he saw all of his friends: Meru, Kongol, Lavitz, Shana, Nimbulo, Bejong, and Jade. His eyes glanced back toward the other Dragoons. He saw his father stick out with his red armor with Rose by his side. Anger flushed through him knowing he had to fight both of them, at the same time.  
  
Dragoness then took him out of the trance "Look behind us. Virages"  
  
"Holy shit, what is Omega planning to do?" Dart questioned  
  
Suddenly, from Omega's side of the lineup, the Dark Realm opened there. Hundreds of Virages came out of the portal and grew to full size. Dart's eyes widened as he saw the odds. They were not very good. Dart stepped out of the portal with Dragoness by his side. All eyes were averted to the two.  
  
"DART?!" Meru yelled  
  
"Yeah Meru, hey Kongol. We have no time for reunions so let's get to this!" Dart shouted  
  
"Dart have new armor. Mixture of two Dragons" Kongol noticed  
  
Omega waved a hand towards the smaller group of Dragoons and the Dragoons of legend flew towards the group with weapons in hand. All elements were matched up. Lavitz took on Syuveil, Kongol took on Belzac, Nimbulo took on his father, Dart took on Zieg and Rose, Meru fought Damia, Jade fought Shirley, Dragoness fought Kanzas and Haschel, Bejong went sword to sword with Neen, and Shana helped out Jade.  
  
(Here's the part where we have our little fight scenes with their matches!)  
  
Dart had the toughest battle next to Dragoness. Rose and Zieg were the oldest and probably most wisest of the bunch. Rose first swept toward him and tried to uppercut but Dart quickly kicked back. Zieg was waiting behind him and slashed Dart in the back. Dart fell but quickly regained his consciousness and flew back up.  
  
Dragoness was hit with two bolts of lightning. Kanzas and Haschel had extraordinary magical power. Dragoness seemed to be no match until he opened his eyes. A vortex of electricity covered the Mage. Nothing got past it.  
  
"Atomic MIND!" Kanzas held out his fist  
  
"Thunder GOD!" Haschel yelled  
  
Both of the attacks gather a ton of electricity and hit Dragoness' vortex but not him. Dragoness' plan was working.  
  
Bejong's sword clashed with Neen's repaired one. The two were right beside each other until Bejong conjured up a little magic in his hand.  
  
"Shadow BLAST!!" he yelled  
  
Bejong stuck his hand right up to Neen's armor and the shadow hit Neen in the torso. Neen flew back but quickly used his speed to blend in with the shadows, taking away Bejong's accuracy. Neen revealed himself and struck Bejong with his fist in the face. Blood spat out of Bejong's mouth as he hit the ground. Neen took his sword and aimed it in front of him. He flew straight towards the vulnerable Bejong.  
  
Nimbulo and his father, Stradus stared each other down. The two Ice Dragoons did not move for a matter of minutes that seemed like hours. Suddenly Stradus opened his eyes and the red glow swirled. A huge pillar of ice emerged from underneath Nimbulo and he fell back. Stradus took the opportunity and launched him and his spear towards Nimbulo's body. Nimbulo jumped up from the ground and attempted to kick his father. Stradus ducked with great speed and threw his spear at Nimbulo who was up in the air.  
  
Kongol and Belzac rushed at each other with axes in hand. Both of the Golden Dragoons hit each other and planted their feet. Each Giganto pushed with all of his might to move the other. This was not working so Kongol flew back, making Belzac fall on his face. Kongol was up in the air by the time Belzac was aware enough of his surroundings.  
  
"METEOR STRIKE!"  
  
Kongol flew up with amazing speed for such a heavy being he was. He sighted his meteor and struck it with his fist. The meteorites fell down to Orth and hit Belzac. Belzac sustained little damage though due to the fact that his element was earth also. Belzac flew up to meet with Kongol again. Kongol saw him and readied for the oncoming blow. He waited for a moment and nothing happened. Belzac had stopped. Belzac grabbed his axe from the 'hilt' (I think that's what you call it. I'm not sure though b/c a sword has a hilt. Oh well, call it that for now). He then threw it up at Kongol. The axe swung through the air.  
  
"GASPLESS!"  
  
Both Jade Dragoons twirled their spears and a huge thermal appeared from the ground. Two small cyclones hit each Dragoon at the same time. Then all the wind was sucked into a sphere and tightened for moments then burst. Both Syuveil and Lavitz fell back at the attack of the other. The odd thing was that both of these Dragoons had fought each other before in the heaven they dreamed of. This was not their first time meeting each other spear to spear.  
  
Meru and Damia had the most vicious battle. The two hammers pounded the ground and left huge craters. Each Sea Dragoon would dodge the other's attack thus, causing the craters. With each swing the Sea Dragoons got angrier. Meru finally ended the physical part of the battle.  
  
"FREEZING RING!" she yelled  
  
A huge ring of ice surrounded Damia. Then, closed in on her, exploding. Damia was taken aback, but little damage was taken. She flew up with her hammer ready to strike Meru. Meru saw the obvious plan but got too cocky. She posed a defensive stance in the air and Damia grinned an evil grin. She gave a wave and disappeared. Meru loosened with a perplexed facial expression.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Suddenly Damia gave a scream and struck Meru on her back, causing the young Dragoon to fall to the ground. Damia followed her attack with some magic.  
  
"Blue.Sea.DRAGON!"  
  
The ground supporting Meru turned to thin ice and Meru lie there unconscious. A Dragon appeared in the depth of the ice and struck Meru from below, throwing her into the air.  
  
  
  
DDX-Awww.Poor Meru. Too bad for her. I am recommending my new fiction entitled GTA (Grand Theft Auto): The Good, The Bad, And The Worse. I am also starting a new story in The Metal Gear Solid section. Be sure to keep an eye out for it! 


	32. Darkness Falls

DDX: Finally, this chapter has come! I will now bring the next chapter and thanks to all who reviewed BOTH of the fics.  
  
Ch.32: Darkness Falls  
  
  
  
The fights raged on between each Dragoons previous owner. Lavitz finally started to conquer over the tiring Syuveil.  
  
"This one counts!" Lavitz yelled "GASPLESS!"  
  
Syuveil was caught off guard and hit by the powerful blast of magic and wind. Lavitz rushed over to the falling body and speared him downward to the ground. When Syuveil hit the world knew. Lavitz knew he was down by the loud thud that followed his attack on the former Dragoon. He charged up all of his strength and flew with great speed down to Syuveil's almost dead body. Lavitz caught sight of Syuveil, which motivated him to go faster. His spear hit Syuveil's torso when it finally came down. Lavitz, having conquered his superior, looked at the blood gushing from all of the wounds he had caused. Syuveil turned to a shadow and decomposed to a cloud of smoke that after minutes blew away. Lavitz sighed the first sigh of relief he had sighed in a long time.  
  
Dart was blocking attacks the whole time. Every time he would try and summon magic, one of the two would rush in and hit him hard, knocking him down various times. Dart figured even though he had both of the elements he was fighting, still he did not have the strength of the older Dragoons. He had also noticed that Rose and Zeig had been pumped up from the darkness by which they were controlled. Finally, he had tired them out from beating him to somewhat of a pulp.  
  
"Ballistic FLAME!" he mustered  
  
The black balls of flame appeared in his hand and he sheathed his sword. Once one flame was thrown, another would appear. He threw until both his father and Rose were down. Then, taking out his double-sided sword, he flew and slashed both of them at the same time. Blood seeped out of their possessed bodies. Like Syuveil, they both decomposed to dust and blew away.  
  
Dragoness was still trying to fight off Haschel and Kanzas. Various bolts of lightning had been thrown at the Mage, trying to break the shield. Dragoness let it down, but was ready. He summoned two bolts of lightning from the sky to hit the two Dragoons. While they were dodging, he jumped to their flying height and struck them both with his own hands. The two Dragoons went down but not out. Dragoness jumped as high as he possibly could and aimed his staff at the sky. A lightning bolt struck the staff and traveled throughout his entire body. Dragoness gave a yell and the bolt of lightning was sucked into the staff. Falling now, Dragoness hit readied himself for the impact. He jumped again and gathered another bolt of lightning in his staff. He gazed into the purple orb and saw the two bolts growing. Once both violet Dragoons had stood up, he aimed his staff at them.  
  
"Bye" he said grimly  
  
The two collected lightning bolts flew out at the two Dragoons. The bolt's ends stayed inside his staff. Dragoness controlled the bolts and threw Kanzas and Haschel down. Thunder boomed as he withdrew his lightning. Dragoness walked over to see that both of the two were very much dead. But then again, they already were. The same process happened to Kanzas and Haschel but one thing stayed behind.  
  
Meru got up from her hit she had taken. Damia wasted no time in trying to hit Meru again. Meru lied down on the ground for a little while longer. Making haste with a new plan, Meru found herself leaping at Damia. Meru put her hands on both of Damia's cheeks and Meru's eyes turned to a cold, gray stare. A huge geyser of water was then summoned from below the two Sea Dragoons. It hit both of them within moments of its summoning. Damia was released from Meru's grasp, and Meru fell to the ground with Damia. Once Meru had gotten up, she withdrew her hammer and smashed the heck out of Damia. By the time two hits had come around, Damia was just a winded pile of dust. Relieved, Meru sat on the cold, stony ground.  
  
Shear power only followed between Belzac and Kongol. Kongol had started to prevail over Belzac. Although it was not easily done. Belzac had the most power that Kongol had ever seen. His muscles were large, his voice was tough, and his attitude was his power. Kongol swung his axe through the air attempting to hit the fellow Giganto. Belzac blocked the attack and swung upward, shifting to the offensive position and making Kongol's wrists turn the wrong way. Kongol let out a yell, as he knew an injury would follow this. Kongol scurried toward his axe, dodging the oncoming blows Belzac delivered. Kongol had reached his axe in just enough time to spin around from the ground and parry a head on thrust. The metal clashed and sparks flew.  
  
"I have you on ground, time we see real power" Belzac proclaimed  
  
"I learn much from watching humans" Kongol retorted  
  
Kongol gave a smile and with his two feet, tripped Belzac over. The Giganto gave a spin and stuck his axe downward, killing Belzac.  
  
"Kongol too fast for you"  
  
"Now is the time for the real Shadow Dragoon to show his power!" Neen shouted  
  
Bejong got up off the ground and wiped his face of the blood.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you real power"  
  
Neen flew down from the sky as Bejong prepared himself for the block. With his sword in front, Neen hit the ground as Bejong jumped away from his position. Neen's sword was embedded in the rock. Bejong quickly dealt some blows to the unarmored spot under the arm. Neen's arm was slashed off and then Bejong dealt the final blow.  
  
"Once and for all, I AM the best"  
  
Jade and Shana continually attacked Shirley, leaving no time for the old White Silver Dragoon to fire any arrows. The healing was the only problem for the two. If Shirley were to keep healing, then the team couldn't defeat her. Suddenly, Shirley aimed an arrow too fast for the two to see. She fired and soon Jade and Shana saw that it was two arrows. The experienced Dragoon then fired more arrows, sending Jade and Shana back. Shirley then summoned her magic.  
  
"Star Children" she said as she fired an arrow up to the sky  
  
Shana and Jade were too shocked and hit too hard to do anything. The stars quickly fell to the ground and successfully hit Shana and Jade. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Shirley, knocking her out.  
  
"Atomic MIND!" Dragoness shouted  
  
Dragoness flew towards the knocked out Shirley and quickly disposed of her.  
  
Dragoness smiled "Your welcome"  
  
Two flashes of blue light streaked by everywhere. The flashes were bright and fast. Almost so fast that nobody could see them. Behind the flashes were Nimbulo and Stradus. The speed was too fast for any normal man too see. Proba's were known for their speed. Suddenly, one blue streak ended, and a man lay on the ground. The man was Nimbulo. He was gushing blood out of his shoulder. His own father had stabbed him with his spear. Nimbulo was tolerant of the pain for a while and got back up. This time making an approach with magic.  
  
"Ice BEAM!"  
  
The beam of ice hit Stradus. He was knocked down, but no more. Stradus quickly shook it off and rushed toward his son. He tried slamming down his spear as if it were a sword. Nimbulo blocked quickly, the pain becoming worse. Stradus though, didn't let go of his spear and try another approach. He held it down causing the wood of Nimbulo's spear to crack slightly. Holding the spear up was tough with Nimbulo's injury. The pain started to become the worst it could get and Nimbulo couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees. Stradus gave a wicked grin of victory. He flipped his son's spear out of his hand stabbed Nimbulo in his other shoulder and finally, in the stomach. Nimbulo's eyes widened, as the last image he saw was his father. Suddenly, Jade rushed over to Nimbulo and summoned her Gates of Heaven heal. Nimbulo's eyes slowly opened and he hugged Jade, thanking her for his life. He grabbed his own spear, but then realized he didn't need it. Dragoness was already prevailing over Stradus. Stradus soon was just another pile of dust as were the rest.  
  
"Now let's go find the others" Dragoness suggested  
  
The group quickly found each other, recalling what happened. Suddenly they came back to reality and realized where they were. Dart quickly introduced everyone. But then his face became straight, as he knew that they had to plan.  
  
"This has gone on too long. The battling, the sightings, everything associated with Omega. This has to stop"  
  
"He's right. We have to think up a plan" Dragoness agreed  
  
"I've got it. Dragoness, you have the power to communicate between minds right?" Lavitz claimed  
  
Dragoness nodded "Yes"  
  
"Well you can go with Dart while the rest of us stay here"  
  
"But what about Omega? It won't just follow us straight in-between the Towers" Nimbulo pointed out  
  
"That's right. We need a couple of decoys" Shana realized  
  
"Wait! What's going on?!" Meru demanded  
  
Dart quickly explained everything that had happened in the past week or so.  
  
"So we'll need like three or four" Lavitz counted  
  
"Well, me and Dragoness will go to The White Tower" Dart confirmed  
  
"Bejong can stay here with me and Nimbulo" Lavitz told  
  
"Okay.." Nimbulo agreed  
  
"So then Jade, Meru, Kongol, and Shana are decoys?" Dart asked  
  
"I guess so" Lavitz shrugged  
  
"Then let's get to it. I'm wasting no more time with this thing" Dart sounded aggravated  
  
Him and Dragoness flew off while the rest stayed at the Black Tower. Shana and her group had no idea where to find Omega but from Jade, they flew to a spot where they would be right in the middle of the Tower's. The place was Ormaga Prison. Jade led the group to the place where she once was held.  
  
(Ok, now I just got this idea so were switching to Dart's POV. He is flying with Dragoness to the White Tower)  
  
Now me and this man I call my friend fly to The White Tower. There is no going back now. Omega's end is drawing nearer. The front of my face tells me that the end is almost here and it is going to be as simple as that. But the back of my mind tells me that there is much more to all of this. The insignia on my shoulder, the one on Neen's hand, and the one on Omega's chest, it all adds up somehow. I just can't put it into words. Another thing is the whole plan itself. Timing is everything but what if it doesn't work? The prophecy states that it will until the power runs out. The magic might still not be strong enough. Questions arise in my mind. I can't answer them though, something won't let them come out. I feel as if an infection is eating at my mind. Feeding off of the evil in my heart. But where is all of the power going? There must be a reason for needing to kill off my thoughts. The thoughts are specific either, it's everything. My heart, my mind, my soul. All is being deteriorated as I fly to The White Tower. Hopefully, the end of Omega's existence will end today or tomorrow. The sooner the better.  
  
(Switching back to telling the story)  
  
"Hey Dart! Stay awake man!" Dragoness yelled  
  
"What?" Dart mumbled  
  
"You look like you were about to fall, I was trying to keep you awake" Dragoness explained  
  
"Just thinking" the other man muttered  
  
"Right; we're almost there. Stay on guard because those two other Mages might be throwing out some magic"  
  
"I'll stay alert" Dart promised  
  
Suddenly, a fireball shot through the air, just missing Dart. Dart quickly avoided the attack. Dragoness and him ignored the attack and kept flying. Both the two men were stopped short as a huge wind gust threw them aback.  
  
"Damn it!" Dragoness cursed  
  
"I'm going down!" Dart confirmed  
  
"I'll get the wind Mage" Dragoness told him  
  
The two split up and flew to separate parts of the White Forest. The White Tower was not visible as it had the same seal as the Black Tower.  
  
"Come on out Cald! I know you're in this forest!" Dart shouted, drawing his weapon  
  
"Right here!" Cald fired another fireball at Dart  
  
Dart quickly deflected the fireball. Suddenly, he was shot forward by another gust of wind. This one cut through his bones like a chilling snow. The two Mages cornered him while Dragoness was out searching.  
  
DDX- Bwhahahahahahahaha. I put you all at another cliffhanger. Yes! Hang from the cliff! HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Author power is great! I love it! Oh yeah, and I got a late X-mas present yesterday. My brother gave me a Crusader sword. And yes, it is an exact replica. It weighs 30 pounds. Muuhuhuhahahaha. But the coolest part is the fact that on the hilt, it has eight pebble size stones. Now, I know the D-Spirits are not pebble sized but what a coincidence eh? Stay tuned! Hehehe 


	33. The Rising Of The End

DDX- Actually Striker, you do wonder don't you? I bet you do! Haha. Ok so anyway, yes, the insignia thing is weird. But it is a very, very important aspect of the story. I believe I mentioned that the person who is um.chosen shall we call it? Will have the power and ability to open the Dark Realm and summon Omega. Now I know your thinking 'but why doesn't Dart just seal him off?' Well I have an answer; he doesn't do it because that wouldn't be defeating Omega would it? Keep in mind that Omega has the same power and can open the Dark Realm for itself. It can also summon up previous bad.things. Hence all of the old Dragoons, Virages etc.  
  
Dart on the other hand has the power to open up the Dark Realm, and summon Omega. Another reason why I didn't do this is because there wouldn't be any use for the daggers, or towers. And no way to destroy Omega. That is the only way to defeat it.  
  
And the last reason Dart can't just seal him off is because you never know when he could just have a sudden 'evil summoner outbreak' and summon Omega. I'm not telling you if he has controlled the Magi part of his mind. Neen was a Magi, and so is Dart. Both have the power to summon Omega. Hopefully I cleared all of this up. And Aya, I can't make Lavitz evil because he has no mark of the Magi. He wasn't chosen. Sorry * shrugs * On to the next chapter! Oh yeah and thanks to all others who reviewed!  
  
Ch.33: The Rising Of The End  
  
  
  
The flight to Ormaga was a tough one. Monsters appeared all over the place under the group consisted of Jade, Shana, Meru, and Kongol. Nobody stopped flying to fight them. Flying itself took much of the energy they needed. Time played a large role in the flight. Thoughts ran through everyone's mind but none more important than what Shana was thinking. Her love Dart was being controlled and she knew it. She saw it in his facial expression and in his eyes. She wondered what it was like to be controlled. But his actions were different. His actions hadn't changed a bit. It was like his mind was controlled but physically, Dart, the man she knew, had himself to restore.  
  
The group started to get attacked by the monsters. Beams of darkness shot from below. The monsters even destroyed one another.  
  
"Savages." Jade whispered in a pitiful voice  
  
The world of Orth was coming to utter chaos and the Dragoons were the only ones who could save the people. Nobody knew how many monsters had attacked villages or anything. Nobody knew how many civilians had died. And nobody knew what was yet to come. (Except for me! Muuhuhahahaha)  
  
Dart stood still. From his view he saw Cald in front of him, and he felt Arderial to the back. Where was Dragoness when you needed him? The two Mages had him caught and there was no way Dart could have escaped without sustaining damage.  
  
Dragoness ran through the woods like a wild man. At least White Forest wasn't anything like the Black Forest. He heard voices from further down the woods and took to the sky. The energy flowed from his wings. He shot lightning from the sky where he flew over the forest. Thunder boomed. Dart heard the thunder and loosened his grip on his weapon. Dragoness was coming. Lightning struck down on the area of which the three men were standing. It scared both Cald and Arderial, causing them to jump back.  
  
Dart jumped up and landed on top of a tree limb. He summoned fire into his hands, which started to emit like a flame-thrower out towards his enemies. Dragoness appeared form the sky and landed in the clearing. He rushed toward Cald with his staff in hand. Cald's fire staff suddenly turned into a large sword. The hilt was red like Dart's old sword and the blade seemed to shimmer with flame. He swung at Dragoness' staff, trying to break it in two. Dragoness turned Dragoon and showed off his newly found power.  
  
"Atomic MIND!"  
  
His fist became an orb of electricity and he punched Cald with no mercy. Cald flew back into the trees. Dart watched all of this from above the trees. He suddenly saw a flash of green rushing toward Dragoness. Dart's eyes turned wide and he jumped down from the tree. He held his sword up to Dragoness' back in just enough time so the attack was blocked. Arderial frowned as he saw what had happened. Dart smiled and kicked the man back.  
  
Dragoness thanked him and then quickly got back to business. He shielded both Dart and himself in a vortex of electricity. He stuck his staff outside the vortex on the very top.  
  
"Lightning of the gods, strike the forest in all places, kill the Mages we fight!"  
  
Suddenly, the loudest clap of thunder boomed. The sky lit up with a violet light. Again, thunder clapped and millions of bolts of lightning struck the White Forest. No sounds were heard afterward except the rain.  
  
"We have to rest, keep the magic power going. You need it most of all" Dart explained to Dragoness  
  
"Yes. Let's find a cave and after that, we'll find the seal" Dragoness agreed  
  
The Black Tower continued to be under assault by various types of monsters. Flying, land walkers, and swimmers. The three Dragoons guarding the Black Tower had worried looks on their faces. They continued to sweep out the foes. Many had climbed the tower and had gotten as far as the balcony. Bejong and Lavitz had dealt with the ones doing this and Nimbulo took out some from below.  
  
Lavitz suddenly had an aerial enemy strike down on him, causing him to get knocked down. One false move and the whole system would be messed up. Bejong ran toward the staircase leading down and fought off the most he could with his sword. Lavitz got up in just enough time to see the enemy swiping at him. His spear was knocked over, and he couldn't get to it in time. The Black Dagger slipped out of his pocket, and the enemy caught sight of it. Instead of swiping, the monster swiftly picked up the Dagger and disappeared into the Dark Realm.  
  
"Not good!" Lavitz yelled "They got the Dagger!!!"  
  
"What?!" Bejong asked  
  
Lavitz picked up his spear, not knowing what to do anymore.  
  
Omega lied in wait of the relic. The demon that had stole the dagger wandered through the Dark Realm's vastness. It finally reached its master. Omega snatched the relic and disposed of the demon. Once it was in Omega's hands, it turned smaller, to a human size. Omega turned into a man, only the man he had changed into was a shadow, covered in a tangible form (possible you ask? I don't know. It's my fic, deal). He held a sword with a great deal of power inside of it. The blade was a shadowy black. The hilt was silver that shined none. He held the handle with one hand, soon to be two. Now that he had half of the power, he had guaranteed himself to live.  
  
Jade and her group finally reached Ormaga Prison. Shana had an odd feeling because in this part of Orth, it was snowing heavily. Kongol had never experienced snow before, and awed the sight. The white powder came down in thick flakes.  
  
" 'And when the world shall end.the seasons shall collide'" Jade recited  
  
"What's that from?" Meru asked  
  
"It was legend, it stated what shall happen when the world would end" Jade replied  
  
"So the world is ending? We are all going to die?" Shana asked  
  
Jade turned around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No cry. Dart very powerful. Dart defeat Melbu, Dart defeat Omega" Kongol reassured  
  
  
  
Dart and Dragoness were sitting in the cave they had found. They were discussing the events that were to happen and what was happening. They looked outside the cave to see the sudden change in weather. It was raining rapidly, like it was spring. Flowers that had not even emerged had now bloomed.  
  
" 'And when the world shall end, he seasons shall collide'" Dragoness also recited  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"Kind of self explanatory" Dragoness said, placing his hands on his hips "When the world is ending, which it is doing so, the seasons collide. In other words, in some regions it's winter, here it is spring, other places are autumn, and others are summer" Dragoness explained  
  
"Hmm.so the world is ending? At this very moment?" Dart asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
Suddenly, Dart got a strange feeling. A feeling that something was going wrong. It came from the Black Tower.  
  
"Dragoness, look what's happening at the Black Tower. I feel something is wrong"  
  
Dragoness closed his eyes and Dart looked at his expression as if he were in another place. Dragoness opened his eyes after moments and stared at Dart, eyes wide. "They've lost the Black Dagger, Omega has it in his hands" Dragoness told him  
  
"This can't bring good. If we were to go in there and try to steal the dagger, then it would certainly trigger the battle ahead" Dart realized  
  
"Certainly" Dragoness laughed  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if you had the other dagger"  
  
"That's true, I wouldn't but we have to think of a plan to get this thing back" Dragoness started to think  
  
They sat for moments, which seemed like hours inside the cave. There was time on their hands but it was disintegrating at a sickening pace. Dart finally came up with the final plan.  
  
"I've got it. You will need to go to the Dark Realm and get back the dagger. In the process, I will be here waiting for Lavitz to regain the dagger. When you get out, you will get out at Ormaga Prison, triggering the fight. Shana, Kongol, Meru, and Jade will distract Omega while you run like hell to the Black Tower. When you arrive, you need to communicate with me on when EXACTLY to lift the dagger. The other group knows what to do so they can just get here whenever. The most important aspect of this plan is you getting to the Black Tower. They need that dagger" Dart explained  
  
"Suppose I do get the dagger. How am I to get out of the Dark Realm" Dragoness asked  
  
"Using my knowledge of Magi, I will try and open it from your location. If that doesn't work, then Omega will surely open it. You will have enough time to get out. The portal only stays open for two minutes so make haste. I bid you farewell and good luck"  
  
Dart slowly opened the Dark Realm. Dragoness waved goodbye and stepped inside. Minutes later, the portal closed, leaving Dragoness to fend for himself inside a place where he had no control of getting out.  
  
The monsters attacking the Black Tower suddenly stopped. The aerial fighters grouped to a space in the sky. Lavitz and Bejong were tired as hell. They were relieved that the monsters had fended off. Suddenly, a huge thud hit the side of the tower. The thud knocked the two Dragon Knights off balance. Lavitz suddenly realized what was happening. The monsters had probably received an order from Omega telling them to knock down the Black Tower.  
  
  
  
DDX: Ok folks. I realize this chapter was VERY short. Sorry. I had to leave you at a cliffhanger. I love to do that. Ok so basically, I would say that we have about maybe 10 or less chapters to do for this story. You can guarantee 4 but that's at least. I am starting a new fic in the Kingdom Hearts section. Hopefully it goes well because I just beat it! Man I was so excited. I feel so good. You know what? I think I will beat it again! Cause I saved right before fighting Ansem! Who's good?! O_o 


	34. Venture Through Evil's Lair

DDX- Aha! But that may be true, Ssp47. I could make him stay in there. But then what would happen, you never know. The next chapter though, I can warn you, something VERY unexpected and I guess you could say tragic will happen. Not this chapter though, next one.  
  
Ch.34: Venture Through Evil's Lair  
  
Dart sat down in a tree. It was still raining, but what did he care? His friend was alone in the Dark Realm. He knew what he should have been doing. He should have been going to find the seal. Friends came first in his book, after Rose staked her life for the world, he waited for his friend.  
  
The rain dripped off of his blonde hair like it would on metal. He held out the Dark-Flame Dragoon Spirit in his hand. It glowed slightly, but then he put it back for the Spirit only reminded him of Dragoness' Violet Spirit. He realized Lavitz had made a huge mistake and Dart wasn't going to make another one. No more mess-ups could happen now. Their friend's life was on the line.  
  
Lavitz and Bejong flew out of the somewhat balcony on the Black Tower. The two looked to the side, seeing all of the monsters, ground up, trying to knock it over. There was no chance that they couldn't stop them.  
  
"We have to try" Lavitz guessed  
  
Bejong needed no words, he flew down at the aerial enemies and slashed with his sword out, not even taking the time to look. Black blood hissed out of the open wounds and then stained the side of the tower.  
  
Lavitz summoned up his magic instead of going for the psychical route.  
  
"Cyclone WIND!"  
  
In moments, the wind was summoned to his back and he flew towards the tower, just inches away from scratching the black stone. Many of the leftover aerial enemies were sucked into Lavitz's cyclone and killed later. Now all that was left were the ground monsters.  
  
"Shit! The trick with the forest!" Lavitz remembered  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bejong asked  
  
Lavitz quickly explained to him the importance of not walking in the same spot for more than two minutes. Bejong then realized that they couldn't fight without their Dragoon Spirits and that they couldn't fight and remember when to walk.  
  
"There has to be another way," Bejong thought  
  
Dragoness ventured silently through the shadows of the Dark Realm. He knew Omega knew he was there and Omega did know he was there. Dragoness just wanted to do this swiftly. He didn't need any more stress then what was already put on his shoulders. No more problems.  
  
The Dark Realm was silent. Unusual for such an evil place. He could imagine this place Dart talked about, Mayfil. It was probably very loud there. Demons had inherited that land. The place of Dart's home, Endiness. He wondered what it was like. Maybe he would go there someday, if he survived this.  
  
A noise in the dark suddenly scared Dragoness. He withdrew his staff quickly and stayed alert. The sound that was heard was shifting of the clouds. Then, everything became silent. The world seemed to stay still. His staff still out, Dragoness continued to walk through the realm.  
  
The last group of Dragoons walked through the abandoned Ormaga Prison. Bodies of guards and such lied everywhere. Their blood was still fresh, making the group stay alert. The snow hit the blood of the guards and the white turned to red. The sight was sickening. The sound was worse. All that was heard was the snow and slight wind. The clouds stayed as black and gray as ever, as long as Omega was alive. A rustle in the prison made the Dragoons take up arms. The monsters cover was blown.  
  
Arrows were fired from every direction at the group. Kongol blocked with his axe and Shana dodged around. Meru backflipped onto a guard tower where it just so happened that one of the shooters was hiding out in. She slammed her hammer down at him. She noticed that the enemy she had just disposed of was not man nor beast but a shadow in tangible form. She took up post in this tower and launched some magic at any random place, as she did not know where the shooters were. "Freezing Ring!"  
  
The magic was not effective because nothing happened. The arrows fired harder actually. Shana jumped to a building's walkway/balcony and monsters surrounded her out of nowhere. She slashed her blades around them and got hit a couple of times herself. Nothing a little healing potion couldn't fix.  
  
Kongol was determined to find these shooters. He rammed the wall of a prison building and found some stairs. Kongol climbed them and realized he was going too slowly. He spread his wings and narrowly avoided the tight space. He got up to the balcony and saw an arrowsman or shadow and slashed his axe. The shadow was disposed for a second and then reappeared behind Kongol. The shadow drew a knife and attempted to stab the Giganto. Kongol quickly turned around and jumped back as he saw the metal. He then looked to the shadow and rammed him against the wall, knocking out his bow. He turned around again and positioned his axe toward the shadow. He ran right into the wall and killed the thing.  
  
Jade kept on using her magic and grabbed a nearby sword. It was perfectly good katana blade. It fit perfectly into her hand and she decided to keep it. Since she had joined the group, she had had temporary weapons but now she found the right one. She slashed an oncoming monster and smiled.  
  
"Fall back!" a hissy voice commanded  
  
"It was probably one of the monsters. I didn't know they had a literacy rate," Shana thought aloud  
  
Suddenly, a building burst open from the roof as if a huge creature was inside. The building was demolished with dust and rubble of rocks flying everywhere. The creature was a giant flaming spider. Its legs were made of stone, as was most of its legs and abdomen. The joints of the spider were flames that melted most of the rocks away. It had eight blue eyes that shimmered in the snowy sky. All eyes were averted to it as the spider gave an earsplitting roar.  
  
The Black Tower was slowly moving. The foundation was being attacked and there was no way that anyone could do anything about it. The building slowly stopped being attacked. Someone must have been down there. Lavitz turned back to human form and left Bejong in the air, falling to the forest below.  
  
Nimbulo, not in Dragoon form was slashing away at the attracted monsters. He took no mercy on the forms of evil. Lavitz watched the man's grace as he stepped with ease. The forest couldn't trick him. Lavitz suddenly realized that he had been standing for some time. He had to run up the stairs of the Black Tower or the forest would close him in forever. He wondered what was going on with Dart. He tried to put his guilt aside as he jumped into the Black Tower.  
  
Lavitz ran up the stairs to the balcony. He stopped as he saw Bejong fighting another wave of enemies from the air. He fired Shadow Blasts in all directions.  
  
"The kid has become a warrior.humph" Lavitz chuckled  
  
Bejong let out a grunt as he fired the last Shadow Blast to diminish the enemy. Lavitz smiled from the tower. Bejong gave out a sigh and started to fall to the water. He was transformed out of Dragoon armor and into his regular clothing. Lavitz's eyes grew wide and he turned Dragoon as fast as he could. He heard a sickeningly loud and hard splash as Bejong hit the water. Lavitz flew down and grabbed Bejong's arm just as it was about to sink with him. Lavitz carried him back to the balcony and grabbed a healing fog out of his pocket. It had been in his pocket since he died. A tear rolled down Lavitz's cheek as he remembered the pain of the Dragon Buster piercing him.  
  
Dart ran through the forest like a mad man. He ignored flying, as the magical energy his wings emitted was enough to get the whole Shadow Army on his back. He was out of Dragoon form and in his red armor, a claymore by his side. He needed to find that seal. The White Dagger suddenly stopped him. He looked down at the sheath and noticed the dagger was glowing.  
  
"Must be close" he mumbled to himself  
  
He changed his pace from a run to a walk. He could run right past it. Now the dagger glowed brighter than ever but no seal was in sight. He walked into a clearing in the woods and the dagger floated out of its sheath by itself. It positioned itself so that it was facing Dart and floating two feet away from him at eye level. A bright white light appeared from the ground as an oval shape. The dagger dropped itself gracefully onto the light and a mass of energy rose from the ground. He stepped back slowly to avoid being hit. The energy soon turned to marble and a doorway appeared in front of Dart. He stepped inside and climbed the stairs.  
  
Fortunately, the tower had a roof and balcony so he was safe from the rain. Dart walked slowly over to the ledge and gazed at the White Forest.  
  
"Such a pity that such a beautiful land shall go to waste" a voice behind him said  
  
"So you took a form. We can finally fight for my mind" Dart said  
  
Dart turned around to see himself as a shadow. A monster, one of the enemy.  
  
"So much fun!" Shana joked "Star Slash!"  
  
Shana's blades became a flaming blue color and she jumped onto the spider's back. This place was not guarded so she drove her blades into the open skin. Suddenly, a tail sprouted from the backside of the monster. It hit Shana with ease, knocking her off. She fell into some barrels where she was unprotected. The spider raised its tail and was about to strike when all of the sudden, Kongol stepped in. He turned his axe so the blade part was long and he blocked the tail. The spider was so strong that Kongol had planted his feet but they had been moved to the ground with a trail.  
  
Meru jumped down form the tower and decided to help out. She jumped onto the spider's back without the spider noticing and she bashed the hell out of the weak spot. The spider fell on to the flaming joints and gave out a roar.  
  
Kongol, still holding the tail, was trying his best not to give up. The spider saw the weakness and drove harder. Kongol tightened his grip on his axe.  
  
Jade finished off her shadows that were near. She was by now completely on the other side of the prison. She wondered where her companions were. Th snow kept on falling and she remembered the prophecy. She held back tears as she couldn't help but think of destruction. She ran to the other side of the prison where they were. The sight she saw was enough for her. They needed help.  
  
Jade picked up a bow and arrow and fired, aiming for the eyes. The arrow hit one of the spider's eyes with ease and the spider forgot about everything else. Kongol loosened as the tail flung back. Shana got up and looked at Jade, giving her a smile. The younger woman smiled back until the smile faded. Shana had been struck with the tail. Kongol had been off guard.  
  
Shana flew back and hit a building while rocks flew with the impact. Jade rushed forward with her sword in hand. The spider gave a roar and saw Jade. The tail got ready to strike but Jade was ready.  
  
A/N: Cue slow motion, and cool techno music  
  
The tail struck the ground Jade was on but in seconds, Jade flipped into the air, the tail narrowly missing her head.  
  
A/N: End music and slow motion  
  
Dart stared at himself, a mirror image.just.evil. Dart turned Dragoon, as did the Shadow Dart.  
  
"Let me ask you, if I win, will I lose the Magi power?" Dart asked calmly  
  
"First of all, you won't win. Second, if you were to win then no. You were destined to be a Magi. You cannot change that fate" Shadow Dart explained  
  
"I have changed fate before, not that I want to change this fate, of being a Magi but I warn you, I am capable of doing so" Dart warned  
  
Shadow Dart took a battle position and then leaned on the edge of the balcony. He fell backwards purposefully. Drawing his sword, Dart flew down after him. The battle for his mind was to commence now.  
  
Dragoness wandered. There was no hope of finding the dagger in time. He went along with Dart's plan though. Then, he realized.  
  
"Omega! I cannot come to you so you will come to me! Get here now! I know you are hiding in the darkness! Reveal yourself you big bafoon!" Dragoness demanded  
  
"Big? No, not anymore at least" Omega stated  
  
The shadow of Omega emerged behind Dragoness. The shadow turned to a man form and stayed black as night. Dragoness lit up the sky with lightning.  
  
"You have something I want" Dragoness told him  
  
Omega just smiled and drew the Black Dagger.  
  
"This? I don't think so. You see, as long as this stays in my hand, I have granted myself with eternal life"  
  
"I intend to take away that grant" Dragoness claimed  
  
  
  
DDX- Bwhahaha! Again, a cliffhanger. That's kinda my thing. Now up to this point, I want to know what your FAVORITE chapter was. If you can't decide, then wait until we get to the next chapter and so on and so on. So everyone, I wonder what will happen next. Many battles are being fought. Almost too many. Will evil finally prevail? 


	35. Shockwave

DDX-Striker and Ssp47 are thanked for their reviews. Could they possible recommend the story to people? I'm kind of desperate here. And now I see my inbox flooded with reviews. And who could they be from? Aerena! Thank you much!  
  
Ch.35: Shockwave  
  
"Do I have to fight you for this?" Dragoness asked  
  
"That's a question that should be answered right now!" Omega lunged toward Dragoness  
  
Dragoness quickly dodged the oncoming Omega. He withdrew his staff and fired a bolt of electricity toward him. Omega landed on his feet and turned around just in time to absorb the magic. Omega let out a laugh and Dragoness a grunt as Omega leaped into the air. A sword appeared at his side.  
  
The sword had a white hilt and silver blade just like any other. The handle was a white leather to match the hilt. The sword erupted in a black flame like Dart's. Only this flame was intimidating; Dragoness was almost scared. Omega drove himself down toward the ground to stab Dragoness hard. Dragoness braced himself for the jump but then decided to do something different.  
  
Dragoness leaned his head down so he wasn't looking at Omega. Pure instinct followed his plan. Omega was about to hit Dragoness head on when Dragoness looked up and screamed (no he didn't scream high pitched he screamed like a bellow, call it that if you want. If you have ever seen Dragonball Z then it's how they scream. I am so annoyed by that show, all they ever do is scream come to realize it).  
  
Jade landed up top another building. This prison had many buildings. She sat there watching her comrades for a while. The spider started to fire poison from it's tail, as it had turned scorpion.  
  
"Not cool"  
  
Jade moved her head just in time to avoid one of these spurts of poison. She drew her katana and flew down to the group. Meru had been thrown off the back of the scorpion and Shana was still downing the healing potions. Kongol was distracting the scorpion so Jade could get in an attack at the tail. Her katana swiftly chopped the tail and flaming blood burst forth from the wound.  
  
Jade jumped back and tried to avoid this hazard also.  
  
"Grand STREAM!" Kongol yelled  
  
A large trench suddenly cut forth from the earth as Kongol's axe struck the ground. Steam from the core of the earth floated gracefully out of the trench and then was sucked back into the core. The end of the trench reached the reached the scorpion and everything from under rushed upward, hitting the scorpion.  
  
This attack knocked the scorpion off its feet and back a little.  
  
"Keep it up Kongol! We'll do this now!" Jade encouraged  
  
Shana suddenly got up and summoned her magic to help out and finish off the enemy.  
  
"CELESTIAL BLAST!" she shouted  
  
A rainbow of light burst from Shana's Dragoon Spirit and took a powerful form. The light grew and flew forward toward the scorpion. The impact was colossal. Jade, Kongol, Meru, and Shana were all knocked backward. The Dragoons all landed on the snowy ground which somewhat padded the landing.  
  
The scorpion stood no more. Jade and the others sat down on the snowy ground taking in what had just happened. All that was to be done now was wait.  
  
Dart landed right next to his shadow. They spent no more time talking or stalling and got right to it. Dart jumped into the air hoping to hit the White Tower with his feet. Successfully, Dart jumped off the White Tower and landed in a tree. Shadow Dart was too slow so his sword gashed the foundation.  
  
Ripping his sword out, Shadow Dart grabbed hold of the tree Dart was in.  
  
"Hiding already, shows that I am the better warrior"  
  
But Shadow Dart thought he was in the tree.  
  
Dart launched fireballs at Shadow Dart continually. Then, focusing the power of magic and fire into his hands, he created one giant fireball that needed two of his hands to support. Dart threw the fireball. Shadow Dart noticed out of the corner of his eye while searching the tree the fireball that was heading toward him.  
  
In just enough time, Shadow Dart fell out of the tree and the flame hit the spot. The tree burst into flames. Angered, Dart drew his sword and prepared for combat. Shadow Dart lunged toward Dart, making the first move. Dart parried the blow and stuck upward, freeing his sword. Dart stabbed only to stab air. Shadow Dart had jumped so fast Dart hadn't seen it happen.  
  
A splitting pain suddenly overcame Dart's perplexing and he fell to his knees. Shadow Dart's sword had pierced his armor. Dart was smarter though, he wore some mail under his Dragoon Armor. The mail had just nearly protected his abdomen from becoming splattered on the ground.  
  
Getting up with the sword still stuck in his torso, Dart realized something. He thought that only the Dragon Buster could pierce Dragoon Armor. Turning around, Dart saw the glow of the yellow green relic.  
  
"That's right" Shadow Dart gave an evil grin  
  
"How did you get that sword" Dart asked  
  
"None of your business.let's just say it came to me" Shadow Dart bragged  
  
Dart got angry with his opposite. With a flash, he burst into a flame, taking out the Dragon Buster. Shadow Dart was taken aback for moments but then regained sense. Jumping into the air with the Dragon Buster in his right hand, Shadow Dart held out his other arm at straight length. A fireball appeared at the palm of his hand and he fired.  
  
Soaring with speed, the fireball hit Dart's sword as Dart blocked the attack. Jumping to meet his height, Dart slashed with his sword at the Dragon Buster. The two seemed to walk on air and never missed an attack. Eyes darted all over the place as the swords clashed blow by blow.  
  
Shadow Dart jumped out of the air and onto the ground. Dart flung his sword in his hands toward him and came up with dirt. Shadow Dart lunged while Dart was grasping his sword. Thinking fast, Dart erupted in flame making a protective barrier.  
  
"Buying time I see. I can wait"  
  
With great force, Dart released his sword from the ground and dismissed his flame. Shadow Dart was up in seconds and already attacking Dart. From the position he was in, Dart had no chance of surviving without his head being cut off. Spinning fast, Dart ducked and used his sword to uppercut.  
  
Finally, some damage had been taken. Dart was happy it wasn't on his part. Taking advantage of the moment, he spun his sword in his hand and pointed downward so the tip of the blade was at Shadow Dart's neck, centimeters away. Shadow Dart opened his eyes to see the sight.  
  
"I'll be damned" he laughed  
  
"Laughing is not an option, I don't see this funny" Dart told him  
  
"Which is why I'm not actually laughing but only distracting you"  
  
Shadow Dart kicked upwards, flinging Dart's blade from his grasp and saving himself. Dart ran for his sword. Shadow Dart noticed what was about to happen and with all his magic, made the sword float past Dart and at his feet.  
  
"What are you to do now?"  
  
Dart turned around slowly, drawing the White Dagger discreetly (sp?). He had no idea about what he was going to do with this measly weapon and he could fight hi with magic but he always seemed to dodge that.  
  
"I know you have the dagger in your hand fool!" Shadow Dart claimed  
  
"Yes? Do I?" Dart questioned  
  
Dart thought fast and a smile overcame his face. He quickly revealed the dagger and threw the relic. Shadow Dart was caught off guard and his hand suffered the attack. Dart grabbed his sword and pointed downward as he did last time. This time, he did not wait until Shadow Dart got up. Dart rammed the sword at Shadow Dart's neck, cutting cleanly. Crimson blood leaked everywhere and never seemed to stop.  
  
"Finally, my mind is mine" Dart relaxed  
  
A very large beam of electricity emitted from Dragoness' hand, hitting Omega. Omega slammed back until he had absorbed all of the magic. Dragoness was left panting from all the energy it took.  
  
"Things like that could cost you this battle. Wouldn't want that to happen, after all, you're the only person in this place with me" Omega suggested  
  
Dragoness' foe returned unharmed.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You don't know how much magic abilities I have" Dragoness retorted  
  
Omega clearly ignored him and powered up. Dark flames licked his sides and Omega did not seem hurt at all. His eyes became an eerie blue to match the flames engulfing his sword. He seemed to be muttering a spell but Dragoness could care less.  
  
"In case of emergency" Dragoness muttered  
  
He drew a short sword from his robes like all other short swords. He had crafted this one himself though. He had also enchanted the metal so that it would never break. The hilt was also metal, as was the handle. It was quite heavy for a short sword.  
  
Omega ran toward Dragoness still in his flames. Only this time he was visible and so was his sword. Omega reached at least two yards away and slashed. Dragoness' short sword had electricity bolts dancing up the blade. He met his sword with Omega's and sparks flew engulfing Dragoness' sword in more electricity.  
  
Omega increased the pressure on the hold on the swords. Dragoness started to give in, but he had one more secret weapon. Reaching into his violet robes, he pulled out a small knife. It was small but could do much damage when used at the proper time.  
  
This was that time.  
  
He stabbed the small blade into Omega's chest causing much damage. Omega stepped back in shock, not knowing what to do. The pain was increasing and blood was flowing out of his chest. Dragoness' eyes flew open as suddenly the Black Dagger's sheath was revealed.  
  
Dragoness launched himself by running toward Omega. Seeing him, Omega smiled and withdrew the knife from his chest. He drew the Black Dagger in his right hand and held his sword in his left hand.  
  
"That was some cheap trick" Omega laughed, healing his wound "Now its time for mine"  
  
He laughed a laugh that wasn't funny but very evil. Dragoness knew he had some type of attack that would maybe wipe him out but he didn't attempt to be done with in one attack. Again Omega was engulfed in flame but a red flame. He stuck his arm out in front of him with his palm facing Dragoness. A closed circle of fire emerged between the two. There was no way Dragoness wanted to jump out. Omega lodged his sword in the ground, not caring about what happened to it.  
  
Omega's eyes became red with the flame. He pulled out the Black Dagger and made it float in front of him. The dagger absorbed all the darkness in the area and transferred it to the sword. Dragoness realized he could not handle so much power. He focused all of his magic into his body, having a plan of his own. Omega lifted his sword up and pointed it toward Dragoness.  
  
'Get ready Dart, try to hold the portal open as long as you can' Dragoness communicated  
  
Dart heard the message.  
  
Omega ran towards Dragoness with his sword first. This was the final blow. The Black Dagger had been sheathed and Dragoness intended to take it.  
  
Omega nearly reached him. With all his power, Dragoness focused all his power into an outer layer of electricity. A massive dome of electricity covering about a fourth the size of the Dark Realm was formed. Dragoness jumped while he did this making a huge sphere. A very large crater appeared in the darkness ground trying to match the size of the attack. Omega was flung backward doing all of this. Dragoness was controlling the attack from the middle of the sphere. He started to yell in pain as he felt half of his magic leaving him.  
  
He kept going.  
  
Now, the orb or sphere of electricity kept on growing at an alarming rate. By now, Omega had dropped the dagger. Dragoness tried to kill him though. The bottom of the crater had now formed and was still growing larger. But now at the bottom of the sphere a huge mass of energy had formed. Dragoness focused this energy to spread.  
  
The energy spread throughout the Dark Realm in the form of a colossal shockwave. Dragoness turned Dragoon and focused all the power of the Spirit into the attack. The violet light was engulfed and seemingly grabbed by the electricity as it was forced to donate its power.  
  
Dragoness was sure of it. He ended the attack with barely any energy left. He ran with all his power to grab the Black Dagger. He had no care where Omega was.  
  
'NOW DART!' he yelled in his mind  
  
Obviously, Dart had received his plea for the Dark Realm opened up in Ormaga Prison. Dragoness, with no energy left, ran out yelling for Jade or Shana or Meru or Kongol. Finally, he found Jade with a perplexed look on her face and a look of determination on Dragoness.  
  
"I must run" he claimed  
  
DDX-Bwah! I have now updated. I am cutting this down to three or two more chapters. Two most likely. Maybe even one. I was hoping to go for 40 but I can't drag this on. After all, we are already here. Right? Review Please! 


	36. Respective Grounds

DDX- Thanks to Striker, Aya, Ssp47, Aerena, SorsX, and Freefall Insanity for reviewing.  
  
Aya, I don't think so. The romance and teary stuff isn't my thing. I can do it, but it's just not like me. And I don't see where I could put it. The only romance I have now is Bejong/Jade and that's not even like in here anymore. I could have someone die, but it would never be Dragoness. Never ever. I can guarantee you people that he will stay alive. He is my favorite character.  
  
Yes Striker, this is almost over. Sorry.  
  
Ok I have something to say. You might not want to say it in the review but that was a sh*tty cliffhanger. It wasn't even a way to end the chapter. I meant to have you guys think Dragoness was dead from using all that power. I zoned out and put that crud on there. I have no idea why.  
  
Ssp47, I think I will. It might take a while though, I can't even begin to count the number of possible plot lines that have been running and rambling off through my head. I know some things though. Can't reveal here though. ^.^ on to the chapter!  
  
Ch.36: Respective Grounds  
  
Bejong was healed and Lavitz had no more problems, just his memories. He had no idea that Dragoness had regained the dagger for he was still fighting the barrage of creatures thrown at him. There seemed to be no end to these things. He thought this until they stopped appearing.  
  
"Are we.done?" he asked  
  
Nimbulo flew up from the forest.  
  
"I believe so. All of them down there have been taken care of" he claimed  
  
"Everything in the air is done" Bejong told them  
  
"Then we are done" Lavitz realized  
  
No monster was in sight, not even a roar. The forest was soundless and the three Dragon Knights laid their weapons down in the Black Tower. They took the time to look at the beautiful scenery. A lake, a forest and a tower to look at it all. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
"Dragoness? Drink these and tell me what you're doing here!" Jade told him  
  
She handed the wounded Mage two healing fogs. He quickly drank them as his wounds healed.  
  
"Me and Dart, we came up with a plan" he panted "When Omega comes out of the Dark Realm, you have to fly forward. It will take you at least 4 hours to get there by nightfall. When I say there I mean to the middle of the Towers. Meantime, I'll be running to the Black Tower to give them this" he held up the Black Dagger  
  
"I see" Shana processed  
  
"Yeah, now wait until he comes out. I'm leaving now" Dragoness told them  
  
"Wait! Take these!" Shana stopped him  
  
She threw him 5 sun rhapsodies she had saved just in case. Five was just enough to cover about ¾'s of his magic. He thanked her and took of south, trailing footprints in the snow.  
  
As soon as he was about 3 miles off, something stirred in the Dark Realm. Something big. One single red eye opened on the massive body of Omega. It had turned back to its original state. It opened the Dark Realm by scratching a single finger as far as it could reach. The portal opened and the creature stepped out.  
  
Jade and Shana turned around slowly as a massive shadow overcame the marble snow.  
  
"Here we go"  
  
Rain poured off the White Tower. Dart had all the time he needed. He was just waiting.  
  
A/N: Switching to Dart's POV  
  
Rain.so annoying. Dragoness will be at the Black Tower anytime soon.I hope. There's nothing to do now but wait.God.I wish Jake was alive. He would've been a good help. Great help. Stupid dragon.that reminds me. What about the Divine Dragoon Spirit? Where is it? I wonder if anyone was recognized yet. If he died in the East Mountains and those are to my north then I could probably get it. No.I can't, I have to stay here (A/N: Jake and Divine Dragon are dead in the same place).  
  
A/N: Back to me  
  
The thoughts rambled in his head. He had urges to go find the Divine and Time Dragoon Spirits. He had controlled his mind already, but why was he still fighting with himself?  
  
The group of male Dragoons sat and rested. Nothing was going wrong so far. Bejong's mind was on Jade and the others. He couldn't help but think of her, let alone see her again. Nimbulo was focused on strategies and Dart. He wondered if Dart and Dragoness had discovered the Black Dagger had been missing and what Dart was doing. Nimbulo could see the halves of Dart in his mind but had the evil half been diminished?  
  
The only thoughts that counted between the group were Lavitz's. He felt the guiltiest between all of them. His thoughts kept on replaying him losing the dagger. Lavitz knew that Dart and Dragoness had done something for he could feel the evil grow when the Black Dagger had been taken out of its hands. This had happened, but Lavitz didn't know for sure.  
  
Dragoness was now crossing the Minas Hills, where Dart had supposedly fought in the war he was told about. He had passed The White Palace, but paid no attention to it. As soon as he had reached the tops of the hills, the ground started to become stained. Bodies of monsters and Basks were scattered everywhere. Armor and weapons lay loosely on the ground. Dragoness stopped for a moment to look at the horror scene. 'They really did fight in a war' Dragoness thought.  
  
He couldn't let the scene get to him. He had to keep on going. He picked up his pace again, and ran across the hills, drinking a sun rhapsody as he went. He kept his head up, and looked across the hills. There were miles of hills to run through. But then he remembered. Dragoness transformed to the Violet Dragoon, the wings sprouting from his back and electricity surging throughout his body. The lime green magic trailed off his wings as he took flight across the hills, going faster than any runner could ever go. He passed hill upon hill, not looking back. The blood and stains of the desolate land became more and more subtle and he knew he was reaching the Forbidden Lands.  
  
Dart took flight off of the White Tower towards the site where he battled the Divine Dragon with his friends. The site was not far off, and he wanted to get there as soon as possible to get back to the White Tower. He hoped to do it all before Dragoness got to the Black Tower but he did not know that Dragoness had taken flight.  
  
He reached his destination within a half-hour and time was running short. He landed in the valley where he had fought the Divine Dragon and immediately saw the body of the beast. He used the White Dagger to cut open the one eye. He reached inside and grabbed his prize.  
  
The elegant gray Dragoon Spirit did not shine in his hand, as he did not expect. He sealed it into his pocket and turned around to look for Jake. Even if he was dead, it would be nice to say goodbye and send him off.  
  
He didn't have to look far, for in a small cave watching over him, was the Time Dragoon himself.  
  
A rumble in the forest shook up Lavitz, Nimbulo, and Bejong. By instinct, they drew their weapons. Lavitz ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Birds scattered from all directions. Something was down there. Fire shot up from the forest and nearly missed Lavitz's head. He transformed with the winds of the Jade Dragoon and flew around the forest, being careful not to touch down.  
  
Bejong and Nimbulo also transformed and flew around with Lavitz. Nothing was seen for the forest trees were too thick. Suddenly, emerging into view came a giant darkness monster.  
  
A/N: Ok don't sue me here. I'm so not original and I couldn't think of anything for the moment. I'm using a Balrog as my monster. You know.that big giant half bull half.whatever thing from Lord of the Rings? The thing that 'killed' Gandalf? You know what I mean, just don't sue me!  
  
It was a dark black monster with flames around its edges. It bore a large flaming sword almost as big as itself. The head was of a bull and the body was of a normal one. It had legs and such. Instead of hands it had claws and it wasn't afraid to slash out once in a while. Lavitz dodged an oncoming slash from the Balrog. He didn't block because of his fear of his spear being burnt to a crisp.  
  
Bejong rushed in for an attack, hoping to catch the Balrog off guard. Excalibur slashed into the fiery blaze of darkness and the Balrog gave out a bellow. It raised its sword and slashed own to Bejong. The blow was furious and Bejong sailed into the forest. He tried to stay a float, as he didn't want to get into the forest.  
  
Nimbulo took the advantage and fired ice beams at the monster, hoping to freeze the giant. To his sorrow, it did not work but a little bit. The monster now went after Nimbulo but Nimbulo was not afraid to block. He blocked once, and made his spear freeze in a large ice cube. He touched the Balrog's sword and the sword froze over. Lavitz rushed in a cracked it. The sword fell to pieces and the Balrog was left empty handed.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Dragoness decided to land himself at Neen's Palace. He didn't think it was Neen's anymore though. The man was very dead. Monsters had inhabited the palace and he decided to move out quickly. Monsters followed him though, and he took flight. Aerial monsters surrounded him there too. He landed once again and all types of evil beings cornered him by all sides. He was returned to his robes as he de-transformed. He drew his enchanted short sword (called Electidad who can guess what that means is Spanish?).  
  
The monsters just reacted more brutally to this and they roared harshly. Dragoness made the first move by slashing the nearest monster. This made them all angry and they stampeded in to kill him. Dragoness returned the favor and shot them all with electricity, which he summoned from the sky. This shocked them all and he jumped up and slashed the airborne enemies in his advantage.  
  
He had killed enough of them to get out. He transformed to the Violet Dragoon and flew forward, looking for the Forbidden Forest where he had met these people.  
  
"Thought you were dead. Everyone did" Dart confessed  
  
"You assumed I was dead. The Divine Dragon Cannon only fazed me for a few days. I sat here waiting for one of you to see if I was alive. And here you are" Jake scolded  
  
"Look. I came here to see if you were alive. Can't you forgive me?" Dart asked  
  
"It looks like you were here for that. Not for me" Jake motioned to the Divine Dragoon Spirit  
  
"Yes.that was the original intention. But I figured while I was here, I would look for you" Dart explained  
  
"Alright. Now I see that we are running short of time" Jake pointed out  
  
"Yes. We also have a new friend, the Violet Dragoon, Dragoness" Dart informed  
  
"My replacement?"  
  
"Never. Let's go, and I need you to make us immune to your time stop. We have to get to the White Tower in time"  
  
Jake stopped time and started to follow Dart to the White Tower. They both took flight and flew through the mountains. They soon reached the forest and landed. Then they ran to the tower. Running as quickly as possible. Jake then released time from his grasp and things resumed to normal.  
  
Jade slashed the arm of Omega. In response, the giant punched the White Silver Dragoon, causing her to lose balance in the air. She tumbled to the ground. Shana stepped in and fired her magic. But it wasn't her Celestial Blast. It was something worse. Something that had been living in her spirit ever since she gained it. She let the magic overcome her body. She had started to float, and started to glimmer in a white light. A contorted shape started to appear in front of her body. A Virage, her summon, started to appear.  
  
  
  
DDX- Ok kids, this chapter was shorter than the rest but I'm sick. Now, refer to chapter 15. Remember when she had summoned the Virage? You didn't think I put that in there for no reason did you? Bwhahaha! 


	37. Divine Encounter

DDX- Whoo! Took me quite a while to update. Sorry for the delay folks. Thanks to Ssp47, Aya, Aerena, Striker and whoever else reviewed. I think we have about two or three more chapters including this one. I know I said one more last time, but hey, it's my story and I just know you guys want this to last. Haha. On with the chapter! Oh yeah.  
  
Ch.37: Divine Encounter  
Their ferocious enemy now knocked down Lavitz. It had puled out a flaming whip and was tossing the three Dragoons to various places after they had been wrapped in the tips. Bejong tried to dodge the thing but couldn't compete with the size of it.  
  
The weapon overcame him and it twisted through his Dragoon Armor. He yelled in agonizing pain as the heat singed his skin badly. Lavitz rushed to the scene and quickly tore through the whip. There was a burn mark where Bejong had been wrapped. The Jade Dragoon flew up to the Balrog's head, dodging its newly acquired weapon, magic.  
  
A huge vortex of flame was thrown at Lavitz. Again, the Dragon Knight dodged and landed on the Balrog's shoulder. He ran up the swirl of darkness and fire and reached his destination, the head. The Balrog did not agree with this and had its hands occupied, its next option was bite. The Balrog bared its teeth at Lavitz but he did not jump down away from the mouth, he jumped on top.  
  
The Balrog suddenly went into a state of rage and thrashed around violently, plus roaring. Nimbulo noticed something; it wasn't an ordinary roar. The roar was repeated exactly as it was the first time. The Ice Dragoon averted his gaze to the northern edge of the forest.  
  
Nothing to be worried about. Until lightning struck.  
  
An eagle creature soared down from the sky. It had an odd shade of brown wings and its breast was white. Its talons were abnormally large and most likely used painfully. Feathers were snarled and disturbed near the front of its neck. The eagle gave an earsplitting shriek and dodged for Nimbulo.  
  
Shocked enough at what was about to happen to him, his thoughts were mixed between the Balrog and this new foe. He was picked up in the talons. The claws dug through his unguarded arms. The man was yelling for help. The creature just seemed to laugh.  
  
Bejong saw all of this and took off for this thing. He held Excalibur in front of him and blended with the shadows. His sword was concealed as was he himself. A couple of second and he would gouge the creature's neck painfully.  
  
Excalibur dug itself into the neck.  
  
Bejong touched his feet to the neck as blood seeped down. He held the sword in and actually tried to stab in deeper. He felt a bone break and that was when he withdrew the sword.  
  
The Shadow Dragoon flew down to Nimbulo who had been released when the sword had first struck.  
  
"Alright?" Bejong asked  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'm fine" Nimbulo told him  
  
"Ok. Now let's take out the main dish" Bejong laughed  
  
The two Dragoons thrusted themselves toward the Balrog. Nimbulo suddenly stopped. He took his spear and aimed for the Balrog's eye. Although he had limited eyesight, as he was getting old, he took what he had and hurled the spear. Its destination had not been far missed. The point jutted into the enemy's eye and the Balrog went crazy.  
  
Lavitz was thrown off as the demon thrashed wildly, almost losing its own balance. The Jade Dragoon hovered nearby, avoiding the flailing arms. When the creature came to its senses, it plucked the spear from its eye. Lava, not blood, oozed from the wound. The Balrog grabbed Lavitz without hesitation since he was the closest. Bejong and Nimbulo's eyes flared open.  
  
Lavitz was going to be torn in half.  
Jade gabbed her katana and slashed at Omega, not caring where the sword went. It eventually hit its leg and Omega did not even become phased. Jade wasn't giving up though. She used her wings and her legs to run up the right leg, almost falling. When she lost her balance, she just took flight and sized up the giant form of evil. She drove her sword into Omega with light searing from its edges.  
  
"Sunbeam blade!"  
  
Jade then planted her feet as she pushed and put all her effort into destroying the beast. Omega did grunt at this and fired a blast of darkness to her to get rid of her. Jade flew back like a toy and slammed into the nearly demolished prison.  
  
The Virage that had been summoned went berserk. It was a child, most definitely. The blue beam that burst forth from its eye continually fired at Omega. Also, it didn't always hit its target, making more of the prison demolished.  
  
Shana took both her swords and just swiped away at any part of Omega's body, not caring what the hell happened to it. The attacks were absolutely of no use, and did nothing to even pierce the thick darkness Omega had for skin.  
  
She took another try. This time, swirls and flames of darkness licked her right sword as she drove in. The little swirls advanced and soon reached the hilt of her sword. Shana tried to pull away as the swirls started to swallow her arm.  
  
She was being absorbed.  
Electidad drove into a demon and the beast shattered to dust. Dragoness was having no problem destroying them; it was the numbers. From behind him, several more came from a portal that was opened for a split second. Some couldn't even make it out and he laughed.  
  
All was going well when suddenly, all the demons stopped. They flew around and suddenly formed a circle without Dragoness noticing. They all raised their claws and in the blink of an eye an orb of energy surrounded Dragoness. Dark energy was the game, and seconds were the pain. Every second that passed the orb became smaller and shank. When it was the size of a pebble, Dragoness would be trapped inside and the orb would blow.  
  
"Interesting." Dragoness thought aloud "Now how to get out of it is another thing"  
  
The orb was shrinking at a bloodthirsty pace. It wanted to tear Dragoness in to all kinds of pieces. Dragoness had to think fast. Speed would save him.  
  
The demons snickered at the Dragon Knight. They let out a howling laughter that was so annoying Dragoness wanted to tear out and kill them all. Suddenly Dragoness had a plan. He would use the same technique that he used in the Dark Realm. With all the energy he had mustered from everything, he unleashed the forces of electricity.  
  
Lightning slammed down upon the desert and the demons. Thunder clapped as if it was encouraging its element partner to go on. The demons scattered and banished themselves back into darkness. They didn't know there wasn't going to be a ruler though.  
  
(A/N: Here's a major plot development, so listen)  
  
With no ruler to the Dark Realm, all spirits could roam free in the endless abyss. In a way, Omega balanced the power and held them off with its own source. Now in the Dark Realm, all dead things roam free, like Mayfil.  
  
Dragoness summoned lightning to the orb. Within a single strike, the orb shattered. Dragoness' eyes danced with lightning in them. He found his power to move on. Spreading his wings, he took flight to the forest where he first entered the quest, soon to be meeting up with Lavitz.  
  
Dart wasted absolutely no time. He knew everything that was happening, Omega was out, and his minions had been summoned. Time was not even a factor anymore. The minute glass had run out for his friends and himself. Dart had finally reached the top of the tower.  
  
But nobody else was ready.  
  
"AHH!" Lavitz cried out  
  
Bejong had landed on the Balrog's right hand and Nimbulo on the left. Both were stabbing and trying their hardest to distract or even destroy the foe. But the monster never gave up. Suddenly, an idea sparked Bejong's mind.  
  
"Lavitz! Make a whirlwind!" he shouted  
  
Without a response, the man stopped screaming for his life and obeyed. From below the trees a small wind started. Lavitz tried to keep it alive. He did, and the wind became stronger, more lethal. Trees swayed, plants were uprooted. Lavitz cared for the forest, but feared for his life.  
  
Now a tornado had started, slow at first but Lavitz put his power into it. It rose with a furious speed to where he was held. As he had hoped, the wind sucked him right out of the Balrog's grasp. Lavitz didn't care was he fell into the forest, magic forbidden or not. He quickly changed out of Dragoon form and fell relentlessly onto the grass, leaving Bejong and Nimbulo to defeat the beast. Suddenly, from out of the corner of Bejong's eye, a huge blast of electricity, as big as the Divine Dragon Cannon, silenced the Balrog. The Balrog went flying over the forest, the massive amount of power carrying him. The Violet Dragoon flew over to where his companions were.  
  
"Come now. We have to get up there" Dragoness motioned toward the Black Tower  
  
But as Dragoness continued to fly, he grew weak, and soared down to the forest.  
  
Then, everyone felt the pain of tiredness. They had fought through a war, battles before that, running, and now this. The last hope of energy they held on to was in their Dragoon Spirits. The Dragons made them keep going, giving some of their energy.  
  
All of the Dragoons fell to their knees, all at the same time, at all different parts of the world. Except for the ones who were being absorbed. Shana had given up struggling to stop being absorbed.  
  
At the same time, Omega gave a grim smile, as if something was working.  
  
In Endiness, all was quiet. Then, in Mayfil, something stirred. It wasn't a demon, or a spirit. It was a human being. The man as he was recognized, carried a long sword. He was known as Altec. Altec carried a sword through the abandoned city that was supposed to be hidden. It was, but any man could simply get there by walking, if they braved the mountains. Altec had dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes.  
  
Something had awoken Altec, for a few minutes before, he had been dead. Suddenly, in front of his eyes, a portal opened. It contained sheer blackness on the other side. Knowing he had to step through, he did. Immediately, he was transported through the unknown place, and appeared in another.  
  
He stepped in front of a dead Dragon. Mountains surrounded him, and immediately he smelled the evil in the air. When he stepped closer to the carcass, a radiant glow appeared from underneath its apparent eye. He withdrew his sword, and slit the eye open and a glow emitted from the slit. Reaching inside, he felt a sphere and grabbed it.  
  
Altec found the light, and it absorbed him. The shimmering spirit floated up to his chest level and covered him in even more light. The light had soon hardened into armor, and his right arm had changed. It was heavy, had grown in much size. A loose panel also fitted his left shoulder. An eyepiece covered his right eye, and the gem turned green as it embedded itself into the armor.  
  
'Finally, someone has found me' the Divine Dragon spoke in his head  
  
"Why choose me? Dragoons aren't supposed to be around. First of all, where am I?" Altec asked  
  
'So many questions. So little time. Great evil litters this place Altec. You are the Dragoon's last hope of survival. They are very weak, and tired. Have you ever been a Dragoon before?'  
  
"No" Altec replied  
  
'Then I have to do this the hard way' the Divine Dragon sighed  
  
A pain flew through Altec's head. It only lasted for a few seconds, and he returned to normal.  
  
'Now you know everything. So now, we have to help everyone, we won't go for the big bait yet though. We need to help Dragoness, Lavitz, Bejong, and Nimbulo. They think they defeated their enemy, but the Balrog is much more powerful than they think' the Divine Dragon instructed  
  
With the last words, and without comment, Altec flew off as the Divine Dragoon.  
  
DDX- Yes! You didn't think I would just forget the Divine Dragoon Spirit? Hell no. Anyway, sorry about the wait. Review! 


	38. Struggle To Win

DDX- Well Striker, if you were listening, or.reading. Then you would know he came from Mayfil. The Divine Dragon summoned him over to Orth. He was dead before but not anymore. Aya, you will have to read to make sure Lavitz is alright. Aerena, you will have to get with it. I don't think this is confusing at all. But then of course, I am the author! Ssp47, I am sorry. I just don't get to this that quickly. Anyway, on to the chapter.  
  
Ch.38: Struggle To Win  
  
Dragoness, still in Dragoon form in the forest, got up on his knees, feeling the pain of weakness. Bejong and Nimbulo were behind him, along with the Jade Dragoon lying on the ground. They were all near the entrance to the Black Tower.  
  
"This can't end here, not now" Dragoness spoke to himself  
  
He forced himself to his feet, and then, walking as fast as possible, he made his way over to Lavitz, shuffling the soot around underneath him. He grabbed his shoulder, and helped Lavitz to stand. The mangled man managed to stand and put his arm around the Mage.  
  
"Come on.Lavitz." Dragoness struggled  
  
Lavitz's eyes fluttered open, and he grasped the Black Dagger from Dragoness' hands. He seemed to regain strength with the Dagger in his hand.  
  
"Yeah.let's go"  
  
The two limped on each other and made their way up the stairs of the tower. Upon reaching the top, Dragoness made a plea.  
  
"If we don't do this, if Omega doesn't land in the center, then I want to know you have my back. I am not gonna waste any time waiting to see if it lived. So, do you have my back?"  
  
"Always man, always" Lavitz replied  
  
Dragoness and Lavitz were still very tired, and barely managed to stand. They both sat at the edge of the tower. But suddenly, two pairs of eyes jolted open as the Balrog managed to stand only an arm missing. Dragoness cursed himself.  
  
".the hell!" he said  
  
"Shit no! You have to be kidding me! That was one of your strongest blasts!" Lavitz claimed  
  
"Well, it was the strongest I could make at the time." Dragoness admitted  
  
Bejong awoke on the forest floor, due to the profoundly load roar heard from across the forest, followed by thuds. He knew the Balrog had awoken. Without even using his head, he automatically transformed and the shadows concealed him. The once gray gem turned red as it embedded itself into his armor. He drew Excalibur from his sheath. Using the shadows as his guide, he made his way toward the awaiting monster.  
  
Nimbulo, still in his old, raggedy gray robes used his spear to help himself up.  
  
"Where has everyone gone?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard it, the roar of the Balrog and in a brilliant flash of light blue light, he transformed. Using his senses, Nimbulo froze the ground beneath him, and made a path of ice that he wanted to go towards the Balrog. He stepped on, and his Dragoon Armor clashed against the ice, immediately sending him along. He enjoyed the small rush of excitement he had not had in a while.  
  
Then, a black flash whizzed by him. Caught off guard, he stumbled a little. Bejong hadn't noticed the old Dragoon and kept going on his way. Nimbulo though, noticed it was Bejong and sped up, the lime green magic emitting from his wings. He soon caught up to the moving shadow, and gave him a punch in the arm. Bejong came out of his shadow state and ran along with the Ice Dragoon, not needing to exchange words.  
  
Soon they had reached the rampaging Balrog and were rewarded with flames starting to burn the forest. Nimbulo froze the flames over quickly.  
  
"Well, looks like I have my job!" he stated  
  
"I'll take it out" Bejong declared  
  
Bejong, taking the heat, flew up towards the enemy's head. Landing safely and confidently, he took the same approach he had taken with the other enemy. Revealing his sword, Bejong carefully plotted his target, the neck. Paying no heed to the thrashing thing beneath him, Bejong drove the sword into the Balrog's neck.  
  
Again, thrashing and more roaring followed Bejong's attack. The Shadow Dragoon was thrown off of the Balrog's body and landed on the ground. He wasn't hurt, he was surprised. A stab like that would've killed any monster he knew of, and through the neck! This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
  
Launching himself up and grabbing his sword out of the Balrog's neck, Bejong came for a second attempt. Focusing shadow into his hands, he launched that out to, the beam of darkness hitting the Balrog in the face. With a little hope, Bejong flew straight toward the abdomen and stabbed very quickly. Next, the arm that was left. He flew around and stabbed again. Now that the Balrog was bleeding in mainly all the weakspots, Bejong put the rest of the plan into action.  
  
The Balrog had other plans though.  
  
Altec, the new Divine Dragoon, soared above the land of Orth, the six wings beating. The Divine Dragon spoke to him.  
  
'Almost there'  
  
Altec had reached the very large Proba Forest. It was the biggest forest in the land, all others weren't big enough to be plotted on Altec's map. He landed into the greenery and seemed to disappear eerily.  
  
"I am going to fly through the forest. I won't be spotted as easily"  
  
'Ok but I warn you, there are more enemies in the forest than there are in the air' the Divine Dragon warned He ran for a little while, but soon realized that he couldn't carry all of the heavy Dragoon Armor. Then he flew. He dodged trees, fallen trees, brush, and other forest obstacles. Then for a moment, something caught his eye. A man, with silver hair and black robes was digging something up from the ground, or so Altec thought. He had only caught a glimpse.  
  
But the strange thing was, the man had looked back at him and what he had apparently gotten from the ground was a sword. Black handle and sliver hilt, with a bottom piece attached to the handle in the shape of an octagon. The man glared at him, but all of it happened in just a couple seconds. Then Altec looked back and the man had a glowing blue force around him and was making a symbol in the air. A wink later, he vanished.  
  
Altec had very fast and good eyes. He saw that whole thing. But he shrugged it off, not knowing if it was any concern to him. The Divine Dragon seemed to be quiet throughout the forest. Now Altec had seen what it had meant, monsters of darkness randomly started to emerge from the ground in shadow. A couple had even held him back for moments.  
  
"How are they tracking me?"  
  
'You my friend, are the Dragoon's last hope. Let's put it this way, hightail it before any of them capture you' The Dragon suggested  
  
Altec burst from the forest trees, the monsters gaining. He had to stop them. He raised his left arm that had grown abnormally big since he transformed. He raised it up, focusing all the energy into it. The three gray spires at the end shifted back as the main part of the cannon widened open.  
  
"Divine Dragon CANNON!"  
  
With a flash, a beam of focused energy blew from the cannon face. Altec was somewhat thrown back by the power. His feet dug into the ground. The beam intensified. It showed now a white light in the middle, with edges of blue. The shadows diminished with screams of horror and agony.  
  
He couldn't take that.  
  
"I'm not.a killer!" he cried  
  
Altec didn't know how to kill. The attack was pure instinct.  
  
'Yes. You have to deal with killing, it is the only way' the Dragon reassured  
  
Altec was silent for a while. But he regained conscience.  
  
The Divine Dragoon advanced across the Minas Hills.  
Shana had been absorbed. She was trapped inside Omega's body. They had lost a powerful asset to the battle. Jade wouldn't tolerate this though. She had completely forgotten the plan, but still Dragoness hadn't contacted her or anyone else yet. She flew up to Omega, the monster noticing. She swerved around the giant, being careful to not get caught. She finally reached the spot where Shana was apparently absorbed in. She dared to dig her out but planting her feet would mean certain destruction. Kongol kept on hacking away at Omega. Its leg though, had not been penetrated. As he was hacking, something appeared at his side. A man, in dark robes, with a sword. A silver hilt, and a black handle. A man with silver hair.  
  
"Wingly" Kongol pronounced  
  
The man was gone in a flash.  
  
Meru didn't notice the quick encounter and pounded her hammer on Omega's shoulder, not causing any damage. She landed on the ground with a plan on her mind. Meru raised her hammer into the sky and water flowed out of both sides. It soon flowed all around but then she muttered something and all of the blue vanished in a flash.  
  
"Tsunami of Dragoon!" she yelled  
  
A tidal wave appeared behind her, collapsing its way through the rubbled buildings of the prison. It swallowed Meru and since she was a good distance away from Omega, her plan would work. Meru took control of the center of the tsunami. She flowed with it at an alarming pace. She was almost to her target.  
  
The blue rush of waves and the Dragoon inside rushed ever so quickly toward Omega. Meru flew inside, faster. Finally, the wave impacted upon Omega. Omega was caught off guard and fell for the first time. The wave knocked Jade off path and she was swallowed up into the undying wave. The rest of the prison buildings around them were shattered and knocked down.  
  
But Meru wasn't done yet. She burst up from the water and flew straight toward Omega.  
  
"I use water as a path for my destruction, always flowing, never stops. Jet Stream"  
  
She placed her hammer straight out in front of her as a huge blast of water sped toward the downed body of Omega. Another impact of water blasted onto the darkness. Finally, she had accomplished something.  
  
The huge pool of water Meru had created had by now almost frozen from the cold air of snow and winter. Jade had little time to get up. She did, with almost no energy left, and knew she had her chance. She ran over to Omega's shoulder and used her katana to slice open the thick skin.  
  
Shana was there, encrypted in vines of darkness, her Dragoon Spirit next to her, shimmering slightly, also encrypted. Again, using her katana, Jade sliced these also. The faint glow turned into a shining blast as Shana was lifted from the body. And just in time to, for Omega had once again lifted the red in its eyes glowing more evil.  
  
Altec had finally reached the forest, and knew where he was. From the treetops, he could see the Balrog, and a flash of black darting all over it. Then a light blue formation lifted from the trees also, and shot a beam down at the forest before going in for the enemy.  
  
But they are doomed. Dragoness thought  
DDX- Ok this one was a little faster, I needed to strategically update AFTER Striker b/c then everyone would read his story not mine. So I figured get his out of the way, not like I'm competing or anything though. And plus, this one was easier b/c the last chapter was so boring. I needed a way to get here, to this chapter. Now I am here, the chapters will flow, and sadly this story will be over before you know it. 


	39. Final Strike Part 1

DDX- Random character, Striker. Alright people. Here we go. This is it. Last chapter. I'm splitting it into two updates. This and another one. It will have mini parts also. So, here we go.  
  
Chapter 39: Final Strike  
  
Part One: Death To The Flame and Darkness  
  
Bejong, quick as the shadows, darted around the Balrog. Nimbulo, in a flash, whizzed by, creating an ice path that froze the Balrog's side. Bejong struck there, as Nimbulo flew to the other side. The Ice Dragoon stabbed the Balrog with the sharpest side of his spear. Another roar emitted from the Balrog's mouth. Teeth glared, and Bejong swore he could see a grin.  
  
In the last two seconds of the Shadow Dragoon's life he muttered something.  
  
"Die.well"  
  
The Balrog threw out a fireball straight toward Bejong. Nimbulo attempted to freeze it but it was too quick and his ice beam missed by a longshot. Bejong spun into the forest, no Dragoon Armor to help. Then he disappeared into the green of the trees.  
  
The Balrog went for Nimbulo next. A very sizeable larger fireball floated into the enemy's hand. And as the Balrog's right arm shot forth to fire the projectile, he created a shield, maybe to just save his life. The impact was deadly. Some kind of spell must've been thrown into the mix because there was an explosion that followed with the impact.  
  
Nimbulo had fallen to the ground and like Bejong, had no Dragoon Armor to support him. Dragoness could only stand by in the Black Tower with Lavitz. He wasn't in Dragoon form but all of the sudden, his Spirit started glowing.  
  
Lavitz's also. The two glowed in unison and they both knew hope was nearby. The shimmering glows put smiles on their faces. They didn't care who it was, or what. All they cared about now was killing the beast. But their hope would soon be shattered.  
  
The Balrog noticed the two shining gems from the tower and summoned up a strong attack. This time, with all of the power it could gather, the Balrog covered itself in a vortex of heat and flame, then shot it toward the forest and the tower.  
  
Each tree was burned carelessly, like a never-ending wave of flame, the forest died. It was infected with heat. Dragoness watched as the vortex became stronger with all the life it killed. He had gained much of his energy back, and the clouds started to become gray. Lighting crackled about the sky, and one particular beam was guided into his hands. He held it, and increased the power, as he planted his feet back with his knees bent. Dragoness harnessed all the power he could, and shot the bolt into the vortex, and the two energy attacks clashed.  
  
At first, the beam of lighting broke into the vortex, but that was not the intention. Like a rope, Dragoness pulled the beam back. The vortex gained power, and advanced. With his other hand, Dragoness conjured another bolt of lightning and shot his arm forth, the electricity advancing into the heat. Dragoness knew he was going to lose if he kept this up, so he intensified both of his attacks with a yell. Lavitz stood by, and he didn't know what to do until inspiration struck. The Jade Dragoon, using the wind, made a tornado and brought it to the heat. Now, it was three attacks against one. The Balrog needed a comeback. All it could do was increase the power.  
  
It did.  
  
Lavitz held out his spear, the two ends in his hands. The heat advanced quicker than the two Dragoons' attacks. The Black Tower also felt the oncoming heat wave. It started to crumble.  
  
"I won't! Let this tower! DIE ON ME!" Dragoness yelled  
  
He fused his two bolts into one large one, and shot his arms forward, as an increase in power. His attack had now driven off the heat wave, so the Black Tower wouldn't crumble. He had saved it, for now.  
  
Altec stood by during all of this, watching the two attacks battle it out. In a way, it was amusing. But in his other sense, it wasn't. He had to help, for now, the Balrog was emitted fireballs from its mouth. Many had already hit the tower, and it was soon to fall.  
  
'Don't just stand there, DO something' the Divine Dragon seemed to yell  
  
Altec flew up to the sky. He positioned himself to Dragoness' left side. A puzzled look took over Dragoness' angry face, he had never seen such a Dragoon. He would ask questions later. He intensified his bolts even more, as Altec prepared his attack.  
  
A panel on Altec's right shoulder opened with steam. He glanced inside to see barrels of some sort. He felt it start to heat up, and then he felt the instinct again.  
  
"Divine Dragon Ball"  
  
In a flash, hundreds of fireballs projected themselves with great speed toward the Balrog. This effect lowered the Balrog's attack, allowing Dragoness' lighting beam through. The electricity broke the outer shell of the vortex and then zigzagged its way through to the Balrog. Another impact for the day, and the Balrog fell.  
  
Success overcame them all. But it was again shattered. The Balrog hadn't been defeated. Dragoness had by now diminished his attack along with Lavitz.  
  
The Balrog threw another fireball. This one larger than all the rest. It was the mother because this one was bigger than that of the tower they were standing in. Dragoness could sense the heat and knew there was no way he knew of that could fend off this attack. Lavitz did though, and mentioned to the Divine Dragoon.  
  
Altec looked back, a look of confidence on his face. He summoned all of his magic into his left arm. He raised it, as he had earlier. This time, he asked for the energy, and was rewarded with more than before. He lowered the cannon again and called out the attack.  
  
"Divine Dragon Cannon"  
  
The beam was at its full level before it had been released. A great explosion followed the two attacks. Altec's attack had cut right through the gigantic fireball and flew straight toward the Balrog's head. Since it had not gotten up yet, the Balrog was hit and its head flew straight off.  
  
It was finally dead, for good.  
  
Altec lowered his attack with a sigh. The forest green started to become restored. The explosion had mysteriously disappeared. Dragoness had the happiest look on his face in a long time. Altec turned to face his fellow Dragoons.  
  
"Heh, hey guys. Name's Altec"  
  
"Dragoness"  
  
"Lavitz"  
  
Altec hovered into the tower's balcony. And started explaining to the Dragoons.  
  
"Ok, hopefully I answer all of your questions. I was dead hours before this. The Divine Dragoon Spirit found its way over to Endiness and revived me. I traveled through the Dark Realm and flew here, upon directions from the Divine Dragon. It told me to come to this location and help you guys. The Dragon knew that the Balrog would come back alive and start fighting. So I came here and fought with you guys. Now I'm here talking with you" Altec explained  
  
Lavitz was puzzled by the second sentence "When I knew the Divine Dragoon Spirit, it never had a revival spell. I am confused how it revived you"  
  
"At least you came. I'm glad. But we still have work. That wasn't the last of our problems. I have to find Bejong and Nimbulo" Dragoness stated  
  
He transformed quickly and flew down to the forest. He landed quietly and ran through. The rustling leaves reminded him that the forest had become alive again and he was a little more joyous. This had been their first victory so far, beside the war, which he had not fought in. His head turned and darted frantically, looking for the teenage boy.  
  
"Where are you." he thought aloud  
  
Finally, the trees broke and by his feet, there lay Bejong. Dragoness put a hand to his cheek. It was cold. Then, a finger to the back of his neck. He felt a very slow, very slight pulse. He then put his ear to Bejong's mouth, he was still breathing, ragged, slow breaths. He picked him up very slightly and gently, for one little jerk and the boy was dead.  
  
As Dragoness walked through the quiet forest, he knew it was all too good to be true. A moment later, a black figure appeared from out of the ground, blocking him. Black wings emerged when it spread them. Dragoness dropped Bejong quietly and carefully. He pushed aside his violet robes, revealing Electidad. The demon withdrew two blades, silent and deadly (No, those are not the names but that would be cool).  
  
Dragoness needed no sword. He wanted to use all of his magic, for he knew that he wouldn't need any of it. The demon rushed toward him, blades drawn forth. Dragoness had no defense, and the field they had was limited by intimidating trees. He threw out his hands and caught the slicing blades.  
  
Blood drew fearlessly from his hands as he held the swords. The demon put more muscle into it, and more blood flowed from Dragoness. He had to stop. He withdrew his hands as the demon fell face first into the ground over Dragoness. Spinning, he drew his short sword. The demon also got up quickly and then they stared each other down. The only problem was, they had switched sides. The demon was next to Bejong, and he spun his blade downward, about to strike downward onto the boy's chest. As the blade was about to pierce, Dragoness put forth a beam of electricity into the demon's arm, lifting it up and throwing the sword into the forest.  
  
The demon had been beaten and he knew it. He hurriedly picked up Bejong and darted through the forest, Dragoness following. Slowly, the demon started to sink into the ground, just like it had come up.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Black Tower, Altec and Lavitz had started to worry. It had been almost a half-hour now and something had to be wrong. Altec searched his eyes around the forest.  
  
The demon had stopped sinking because he had gotten at least a couple minutes ahead of Dragoness. Now, he had reached a cliff, overlooking the lake. He held Bejong over it, waiting for Dragoness.  
  
The Violet Dragoon had emerged from the brush and trees and his eyes opened wide. He saw Bejong.  
  
"Give me the dagger.or the boy diesss" he hissed  
  
"I don't have it. He does!" Dragoness gestured toward the Black Tower  
  
The demon suddenly dropped Bejong over the lake, not caring, and darted for the tower. Dragoness transformed and flew down, catching Bejong, as he was about to hit the water. Dragoness laid him on the cliff, and concealed him.  
  
"I'll be back" (a classic line)  
  
The Dragoon took off and followed the demon, shooting lightning at the enemy. Every one missed, he was too quick. He sent a mental note to Lavitz, who listened promptly.  
  
'Get ready, demon coming'  
  
"Get your weapon ready, we have a visitor" Lavitz warned  
  
A moment later, the demon flew up to them, demanding the Black Dagger. Lavitz concealed it without the noticing and forced his spear forward. Altec too, stood in a guarding position with his sword. The demon, not caring, drew his one sword.  
  
Altec's sword then changed, as he transformed. It became the curved sword of the Divine Dragoon, the one with the indent and the second small blade that spawned from the main blade. Lavitz, being in Dragoon form already, slammed his spear into the demon's blade. Then, twisting, he jutted it into his stomach. The demon fell, but soon flew back up.  
  
Altec this time, jumped up and clashed. Sparks flew down to the forest. Altec thrust his free arm, the arm with the cannon, into the demon's stomach. Again, he fell but this time into the lake. He didn't come back up.  
  
Dragoness hovered in the air and watched. Then, he turned around and flew for Bejong. With relief, he found Bejong where he had left him, breathing more normally. He picked him up again, then flew toward the Black Tower.  
  
Dragoness laid Bejong onto the stone ground of the Black Tower. Quickly, he pooped out a healing fog, and put it to the Shadow Dragoon's lips. The blue liquid flowed into his mouth and in a few moments, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"My Dragoon Spirit!" were the first words out of his mouth  
  
"What? Where is it?" Dragoness asked  
  
Just then, Nimbulo came up the tower stairs, holding the Shadow Dragoon Spirit in his hands.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
For the first time in a long while, the mood of the environment was that of joy.  
  
*** Part Two: Lead Off  
  
Shana coughed as she opened her eyes. Her breaths were jagged and short. She leaned over and vomited blackness. It was a foul sight. When she was done, Jade reassured her that everything was ok. Before standing, Shana ripped the Star Dragoon Spirit out of Omega's body. Black, sizzling blood was soaking the ground. Jade ripped Shana away because it was acid and she knew it.  
  
Kongol and Meru got up after they saw the two girls limping on each other. All the Dragoons met up with each other around the fallen body of Omega. They all seemed to be ok, but then the shadow rose up from the ground, and they stood in ready positions.  
  
Jade sliced at Omega with her katana. Blood was seeping from the wound she made. Shana had transformed now, and was darting all over Omega. Kongol was firing meteors all over the body and prison around.  
  
Then, Dragoness contacted Jade.  
  
'Time to lead it. Fly in the middle of the Towers' Dragoness told her  
  
Dart sat in waiting. He hated waiting. Jake was across from him, overlooking his homeland. It was beautiful. What a fate to be put on it that it should all come down to this. Then, disappointment. What if something went wrong? What would they do then? Would they have enough power to stop it? All the Dragoons together surely wouldn't be able to do it. Dart seemed to read his mind.  
  
"I can sense it. There's another one of us, a Dragoon. Only, I don't know what one it could possibly be"  
  
"What about that other one you told me about? The one you threw" Jake started  
  
"The Divine Dragoon? No way, it couldn't travel all the way to Endiness and back her with an owner" Dart denied "You never know. I mean, we are out here all alone" Jake pointed out  
  
"Yeah, that's right. But for some odd reason I think the end is soon to come" Dart told him  
  
At that very second, Dragoness contacted him.  
  
'Omega is coming. Plan has been put into action. And we have a new recruit. Name's Altec and he's the Divine Dragoon. We have some hope, just hold on to it. I'll contact you when you raise the Dagger' Dragoness transmitted  
  
"Well, apparently, the Divine Dragoon is alive and kicking" Dart explained "His name is Altec. Omega is chasing Jade and them. So the plan is in action. How long do you think it will take them to get here?"  
  
"I'd say about a half hour with their speed" Jake estimated  
  
"Good. Cause now I'm ancy" Dart admitted  
  
Jake gave a small chuckle before returning to his admiring of the land.  
  
"Irritate it Shana! Now!" Jade commanded  
  
"Celestial Blast!" Shana shouted  
  
The colorful beam of light shot from her hands and hit Omega straight in the face, right where she wanted to. It worked because now Omega was angered to its limit. All of the Dragoons shot up from the ground and flew full speed, following Jade.  
  
Wind ripped through her blonde hair. The green magic trailing her was being left behind. She was too fast for even her own Dragoon Spirit. Then it hit her.  
  
"While Sea Dragon!"  
  
Her Dragon appeared beside her. She flew over it with caution. Then, not slowing down for a second, she held on to the tail. Jade then launched herself onto her Dragon's back and held on. Kongol, Shana, and Meru followed her idea. Soon, Dragons and Omega soared the sky. It looked like a nice little joy ride from below. But if the people of Orth knew what these eleven people were really doing, then they would be in peril.  
  
They were now passing over the Proba Forest. Jade had never seen it from above before. It looked amazing. She just wondered what the land would be like without it. The same thoughts like Jake's had come pouring through her mind. To see this beautiful land, diminished to a demon world. Filled with darkness and pain and death. She wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
She also wouldn't let that happen.  
  
They kept good pace and once in a while, Meru or Kongol would fire magic at Omega. This would fill the anger level to the highest, thus causing speed to increase. The East Mountain fog was now visible and the Forbidden Sea could be seen.  
  
With the best eyesight he could make, Altec searched for them. Then, he saw them all. Gold, Blue-Sea, Star, and White-Silver. All of them there. And Omega following behind them. Dragoness too looked and warned Lavitz.  
  
Jake also, saw them. And told Dart to be ready and focus.  
  
Jade changed coarse to the North so they would be smack dab in the middle. About 5 more minutes.  
  
These few minutes passed ever so quickly. Dragoness transmitted.  
  
*** Part Three: Daggers Raised  
  
'Dart! Get your ass ready!' Dragoness told him  
  
The Dark-Flame Dragoon stood on his feet, and withdrew the White Dagger.  
  
'From ten'  
  
The group flew slower but more efficiently and Omega got angrier.  
  
A/N: Cue Linkin Park's 'In The End' Remix  
  
'Nine'  
  
So much closer.  
  
'Eight'  
  
Lavitz drew the Black Dagger.  
  
'Seven'  
  
Jade flew with increasing speed.  
  
'Six'  
  
Dragoness now started to count aloud too.  
  
'Five'  
  
'Four'  
  
Everyone stopped breathing. This was the final moment. It had all come down to this, all the fighting, the hardships, and the troubles.  
  
'Three'  
  
'Two'  
  
'ONE'  
  
"NOW! Take cover!" Dragoness yelled  
  
Everyone ducked down onto each other. Lavitz and Dart raised their arms slowly. Jade and her group flew down into the forest and trees and plains below. Omega was caught in all the action. The beam hit dead on.  
  
One brilliant flash of white light took over the world of Orth. 


	40. Final Strike Part 2

DDX- Oh yeah folks. Last chapter. Thanks to my reviewers for everything.  
  
Orth was covered in malicious light for about 2 minutes. Dart and Lavitz had to cover their own eyes during the process but when they released the daggers, Omega was gone, no trace.  
  
Jade checked the field she had landed in, nothing. Meru in the forest, nothing. Kongol in the other plain, nothing. Shana had been with Jade so they had seen nothing.  
  
For a moment, they had all thought they won. They all sat, resting. Until, from out of nowhere, the sky split open. Omega stepped out of the portal and onto the ground. It was ragged and beaten.  
  
Dart was out of his mind "HOW COULD IT NOT DIE?!"  
  
Then he remembered. The one time they had pointed the stars at each other. If they hadn't made that mistake, then Omega wouldn't be standing now. He felt so stupid. Now he knew what he had to do. They all did.  
  
Everyone turned human, to save all of their power as soon as they all reached the spot where Omega was standing.  
  
"Eleven humans against the Darkness of Evil. What are the odds?" Dart asked  
  
***  
  
Part 4: Hide And Seek  
  
Dart was first to go in. His sword glimmered in the daylight. He could only wonder how long it would take them to kill this thing. Not caring anymore, he rushed in with his sword. He swung, but his sword bounced back mysteriously. Then, Omega was swallowed into a rushing energy field of darkness. It came out a person, like it had been when it held possession of the Black Dagger.  
  
Omega drew the same blade as Bejong, a duplicate. Then he drew a copy of Dart's sword, the double bladed one. A look of competition overcame Omega's face as the Dragoons closed in. all weapons were drawn, and steel shined in the area.  
  
Proba Forest was only a mile away from the plain they were standing in. Omega darted for it.  
  
"Aw hell no!" Dragoness denied  
  
He shot forth his arm and lightning protruded from his sacred hand from earlier. The lightning caught on Omega. But it didn't pull him back like it was supposed to.  
  
"I thought you would've caught on by now. Lightning DOESN'T KILL ME!"  
  
He turned and grabbed the bolt that had attached to his back. He sliced it apart, and ran into the forest. All eleven of them followed, Dragoness leading. They all took separate paths but omega was nowhere in sight.  
  
Dart had the best plan. He opened the Dark Realm and stepped inside. There, he saw Omega running.  
  
"Come and follow me Dart" he said without turning  
  
Dart transformed and flew toward the evil. He was waiting to slice his blade into Omega's head. Then he noticed what was below him. Acid blood. Omega was bleeding. But as soon as he looked down, Omega was gone. Dart then opened the Dark Realm again and flew out.  
  
Everyone was now in Dragoon form. They had all found themselves to a clearing in the forest. Then Omega's calm voice puzzled them all.  
  
"Better find me, I'm regaining energy, and guess where I'm getting it from"  
  
"Monster!" Dart yelled  
  
They all knew where it was from. Omega was killing Orth, taking its energy for himself.  
  
"Split up. Find him at all costs" Dart commanded  
  
"Oh! Dart taking command" Omega sounded surprised  
  
Dart gave a glare in no particular direction. He disappeared into the Dark Realm. Dart wandered back to the spot where the blood had stopped. The darkness was dug up here.  
  
"His access to the power supply of the planet"  
  
Dart stepped back out of the Dark Realm, remembering the spot. He called this to everyone's attention, and they all stepped into the Dark Realm. They all went down the hole Omega had dug. Eventually, they all came into the core of Orth where they found Omega, standing in the heat of the core.  
  
"Finally, you found me"  
  
"Well peek-a-boo mother fucker!" (Excuse my foul language, I had to say it because nothing else fits) Dragoness yelled  
  
He focused a bolt of electricity into his hands and directly fired it. But the heat of the core directed it away.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull!" Lavitz demanded  
  
"Only the destruction of the world. And my rule to this pitiful land"  
  
"Well that's too bad! Because I won't let that happen!" Jade shouted  
  
"Oh really now? I'd like to see you try"  
  
Jade rushed forward, katana in hand. Omega didn't even try, he shot his arm forward, and he lifted her up, without touching her. He threw her into the heat, and she came flying out. Her skin was scorched.  
  
"Anyone else want to try?"  
  
*** Part 5: Duels  
  
"Why don't we play on my turf" Dart suggested  
  
He opened the Dark Realm and everyone backed into it. Omega too, calmly.  
  
"You as a Magi, should know what lurks in the lower levels" Omega responded to his action  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Omega was caught now; he had no way of getting out. He couldn't dig, or sink, or run. This was it. Dart was satisfied, so he rushed in for the kill. Omega, with the duplicate sword, blocked easily. Dart grew a nasty grin, and shoved him. He ducked, and slashed for Omega's feet.  
  
Omega jumped and backflipped, landing silently. Dart got up and walked toward him. Omega though, made the first move. With the copy of Excalibur, he disabled Dart's sword, with Dart's replicate; he struck for the stomach.  
  
Shana though, thrust one of her blades into the mix. Omega lifted her with his mind, Dart also, and started to choke Dart. Now all the Dragoons had been offended. Nobody takes two at once. Dart's breaths grew shorter.  
  
Shana threw down her other blade at Omega, and this one successfully hit. The blade pierced his shoulder. Jade took the liberty of ripping it out, causing more pain. Omega wouldn't give up that easily though. Everyone was rushing in for a kill, and Omega stopped it.  
  
Like Dragoness had in the Dark Realm, Omega created a small shockwave, only he used Darkness. All the Dragoons were strewn about. Dart was the first to regain his breath after the chokehold diminished. He withdrew his sword once again.  
  
Omega got up, one arm on his wound. He used the Excalibur copy and toyed with Dart. They played with one another, and they knew it to. Nobody else did though. The playing intensified into what looked like a harsh training battle.  
  
"Enough play" Dart told him  
  
"Play? They were playing?" Bejong thought aloud  
  
"Here comes the good stuff!" Dart yelled  
  
He threw a fireball, as did Omega at the same time. It was as if they had read each other's minds. Dart stepped under the explosion, as did Omega also. Their swords clashed roughly. The metal was scraping. The sparks were emitting and the fighting increased.  
  
What Omega had said, you know what lurks beneath, had been literal. Spirits had started to fight the Dragoons. And these weren't your normal spirits, these were battle hardened warriors. Many of the Dragoons struggled fighting.  
  
Bejong threw an uppercut into the mix of his battle. The demon he fought used an axe, one much like Kongol's. His sword was disabled because of blocking. The demon fell back, and Bejong had so much instinct to just place the tip of his sword at the neck, and he did. The demon tried to kick, but before its leg even moved, Bejong drove his sword into the throat.  
  
Nimbulo's enemy used its hands as weapons. Nimbulo saw this as an advantage, but realized that this thing was fast. Faster than he and his father. A punch was delivered to his stomach, but Nimbulo blocked but wasn't quick enough for the right hand to come pounding on his side.  
  
Lavitz fired a whirlwind at his enemy, causing it to go flying and spinning onto the ground. Lavitz advanced and was about to strike when the warrior tripped him. The demon placed a foot on Lavitz's winged back. Lavitz hopped up, tripping the demon. Quickly, he drove his spear into the demon, killing it.  
  
Dragoness had a tough demon. This one had must've fought in a couple of wars or something because it had a lot of skill. He drew Electidad, and the demon drew a broadsword. The sparks flashed as they collided. Dragoness placed a hand on the stomach of his opponent, and drew forth electricity. He then lifted the shocked demon above the ground and over his head. Still shocking him, Dragoness threw him.  
  
The demon got up, and wiped the blood from his face. Dragoness rushed at him but the demon countered by nearly stabbing. Before he had metal through his stomach, Dragoness flipped into the air and dropped down with Electidad pulsing with lightning. He stabbed the demon flat in the chest, and the electricity was delivered.  
  
Dragoness decided to help out everyone else. There was no help to be done though. Everyone had finished off his or her enemy. They were all watching Dart and Omega. Everyone seemed to be caught in a trance though.  
  
"What's wrong with-" he was cut off  
  
Part 6: Final Strike  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't move, not even talk. Omega had put a hold on all of them. Dragoness couldn't help Dart. He needed to though. Omega had the upper hand, even with the wound from Shana.  
  
'Dart. Break the hold he has on us by striking him' Dragoness transmitted  
  
Dart focused some fire into his hand. He waited for the right time to project it. Omega struck downward and held the position where Dart had blocked so Omega's head was down, near this hand.  
  
Dart threw the flame.  
  
Omega jumped back and grabbed his face in agony. You could hear his blood sizzle. When a tear dropped from his face, the Dragoons were released. Dragoness was first to run in ahead of Dart. With Electidad he slashed Omega countless times.  
  
For a while, everyone took turns. It seemed like an easy defeat. Until Bejong noticed what was happening. He transformed and took to the shadows for defense.  
  
Omega stopped faking. He threw his right arm out and in one swift motion, knocked away all of the Dragoons. He did this without physical contact. Then, he lifted Dart. The Dark-Flame Dragoon was weak, and unconscious.  
  
Omega attempted to kill him. As Dart's copy of a sword was about to drive through his throat, Bejong rushed out of the shadows. He drove Excalibur right through Omega's stomach. He dropped Dart, and fell to his knees.  
  
A moment later he was up again. Omega touched a hand to his wound. It was healed. Bejong had a disgusted look on his face. He drew Excalibur in a ready position. Omega drew his two swords and crossed them. Omega rushed in.  
  
Bejong flew back as Omega slashed. Flipping, Omega caught up with him. Bejong struck down. Omega blocked with his two crossed blades. He was getting mad, so he whipped Excalibur away, and knocked Bejong back. Bejong was ready though. He summoned his magic.  
  
"Shadow Blast!"  
  
The familiar beam of darkness and shadow flew toward Omega. He guarded and planted his feet. The blast was blocked and Omega held it on his swords. Then, when he had taken his fill, Omega sliced his swords crosswise and the blast diminished to nothing.  
  
"You think you can take me? All alone? Your fellow Dragoons all depending on you? Can you take the pressure?" Omega intimidated  
  
"I can take on anything" Bejong stated  
  
The Shadow Dragoon sped towards his enemy. Omega though, had seen it coming, and knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. It was just a boy. He countered with one sword, and sliced at Bejong's legs with the other. Bejong jumped, and flipped over, freeing his blocked sword. Omega turned just in time not to be sliced in half.  
  
He stabbed with the copy of Excalibur. The sword amazingly pierced the Dragoon Armor. Bejong was taken aback. Although Omega didn't actually injure him, the sheer thought of this happening would've shocked everyone, like it did him. They all knew that only the Dragon Buster could penetrate the Dragoon Armor protected by a powerful magic. Bejong blocked before Omega's little plan went into effect. He had planned to shock Bejong mentally, and then slice him.  
  
Bejong kicked Omega in the stomach. This had a powerful effect. Omega lurched and leaned over to the side, and put his sword up to stop Bejong's sword from indenting itself in his side. Amazingly, through all of this, there was no bloodshed. Bejong thought for a moment that he was actually equal to Omega for a moment. He kept the fight going, with multiple slashes and dodges from both sides of the field.  
  
Dragoness got up on one knee. He hadn't seen anything coming, and had wondered where Bejong was when they all went out. Bejong was a smart kid, as he had thought since he had met the boy. He looked around groggily; his head still hurt. His vision was blurred but he though he could make out two black shapes, one grayer than the other, and knew it was Bejong and Omega.  
  
He wanted to help so badly, but if he stepped in, it would hurt Bejong's pride. He lie down, and waited for his chance to attack. Omega had now overpowered the Shadow Dragoon. He had not hesitation on plans of killing the boy. Bejong was knocked down on the ground; Omega's foot was on top of his chest. It was hard for Bejong to breathe. He frantically kicked and swung, but it was to no luck or help. With all else failed, he turned back to a human. Excalibur lie somewhere around the Dark Realm he didn't know or care.  
  
Omega readied a sword. He drew the copy of Excalibur.  
  
"You'll die by your own sword, what a pity" Omega stated  
  
Conveniently, Excalibur had made its way over to Dragoness, who picked up the sword. He shot out his arm, and electricity protruded. Omega's sword was immediately stopped. A glare came across the villain's face and he took his foot off of Bejong.  
  
"Now you want some too? Well I assure you, you can make my day"  
  
"I don't want to make your day, I want to end it" Dragoness told him  
  
"Let's finish this then"  
  
Excalibur wasn't a sword like Electidad. Electidad was smaller, shorter, and lighter. With Excalibur, Dragoness received some slashes. One was delivered to his side, another to his arm. Dragoness tired and tired again, but it was to no advantage. His gashes started to bleed but the blood wasn't seen.  
  
The darkness of the depth of the Dark Realm was overwhelming. The only was most of the Dragoons could see was by the glow of their Dragoon Spirits. Omega on the other hand, could see all of them perfectly. This gave him a major advantage.  
  
A furious Violet Dragoon flew at the black shape. His sword was ready, his gashes were bleeding, but he wasn't giving up. Omega wasn't going to stand this nonsense much longer. Dragoness drove his sword forward. Omega, without even trying, launched his hand into the side of the sword and caught it right before it delved itself into his chest.  
  
Omega twisted the sword, causing Dragoness' arm to twist also. An agonizing scream almost deafened him. Omega continued to try and break the other man's arm.  
  
Altec had other plans though.  
  
"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!"  
  
The rush of divine energy to Omega's arm was more than the darkness could handle. Omega's arm was torn off in a quick and painless procedure. The aftershock was crazy though.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my arm?!" he demanded  
  
"It's called the Divine Dragoon. He's our last hope." Dragoness said with renewed strength  
  
"I'll kill all of you" Omega stated  
  
With his right arm, the only one left, he swiped it out and a thicker darkness covered everything. Omega silently walked up to the Divine Dragoon without him noticing. He drew a small dagger, and put the point up to Altec's chin. On a reflex, Altec's knee popped up, landing Omega one in the stomach.  
  
He drew his sword and waited for Omega to get up.  
  
"You've got one arm, I have two" Altec told him  
  
"I have skills. You have none" Omega retorted  
  
Omega flew toward him. His one arm was put to use with Dart's copied sword. The two clashed and many sparks lit up the area. The battle was almost robotic. The two warriors had matched speed and skill. Even with one arm Omega wasn't slowed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Dart watched his fellow Dragoons just sit and watch. He couldn't believe that even he himself wasn't helping. Let alone were his friends.  
  
Dart couldn't help himself. He fled from his seat and unsheathed his sword. Swiftly, he slashed at the cluster of weapons. Omega and Altec's swords were currently trying to overcome one another. Dart's weapon had only added more.  
  
Omega was shocked now that he only had one arm and two fighters against him. He pulled through though. His eyes darted from sword to sword. His blade blocked, their swords got to no avail.  
  
Dart whipped out his awesome speed on Omega. He slashed once and his sword didn't even have to be blocked in order for him to draw it back. He just knew if he was going to hit or not. Then he got an idea. He started advancing with his feet. He moved closer and closer to Omega.  
  
Omega felt intimidated and started to cut back. He couldn't though. There was no slacking here. One wrong move and his abdomen would be cut off. Omega continued to block Dart. They were going so fast that really nobody could see them.  
  
Except Altec.  
  
He chose the perfect opportunity to wait and then he would draw his sword and slash. The moment struck. Altec dove in for the kill, slicing Omega's abdomen. Omega immediately dropped his weapon, Dart backed off. The enemy fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Dragoness saw the perfect time to finish it off.  
  
He threw Electidad into Omega's back and hen ripped it out. Shana then took her part. She slashed at Omega's legs, just once, so the blood hissed out. Jake broke the silence.  
  
"People, we have a world to save here!"  
  
Part 7: Sacrifice  
  
"Orth is coming to a destruction" Jake stated  
  
Outside the Dark Realm, brutal storms had brewed. Tornadoes and windtunnels had sucked up everything in their path. Volcanoes were going off and the magma was flowing into villages. People were screaming and running for their lives. They couldn't go anywhere though.  
  
Jade suddenly spoke out "To end the world of destruction, you must use a person as a sacrifice"  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Dart asked "I remember the history of my world. That's all"  
  
"Well we need a sacrifice. Who's it gonna be?" Dart asked again  
  
"I'm going" Jake said flat out  
  
"No way! I'll go" Nimbulo protested  
  
"Listen old man. You're the last of your race. I'm the last of nothing. I'm going and that's final"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lavitz questioned  
  
"Yeah. Positive. Dart, take my Dragoon Spirit. You've been a great friend. Keep it with your life to remember me"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
He took the Time Dragoon Spirit and stored it in his pocket. Then, he watched the clothed man step into the heat of the core. A brilliant white flash of light pierced his heart and his eyes went blank as he floated higher.  
  
The storms outside halted. The white light again cleansed the world of Orth. This time not to destroy something, but to clean the world and restore it. It worked. Everything was back to normal.  
  
From then on the Dragoons were known as heroes in the eyes of the Orthians.  
  
Part 8: Trip Home  
  
"Well. We're staying" Jade and Bejong said in unison  
  
"Yeah. I knew that. We're gonna go back home" Dart said for everyone else  
  
"I'll come with Dragoness to experience their Endiness Continent" Nimbulo announced  
  
"Well I guess we better get going then. Good-bye and maybe we'll travel here again sometime" Lavitz said as Dart opened the Dark Realm  
  
Meru and Kongol followed as they all stepped in. Dart said a few words in spell to get them all back to Endiness.  
  
They stepped out for the first time, back in Seles. Meru and Kongol flew off saying good-bye, Lavitz flew off with Dragoness and Nimbulo to Bale and Dart and Shana flew off to Seles.  
  
While Dart was flying though, he felt a pain in his shoulder. He landed and turned human. He ripped off his armor and saw that his tattoo was coming off in the shape of a black diamond. He held it in his hand after two minutes of pain. It was smokey inside, and immediately, he knew that he held the whole Dark Realm in the palm of his hand.  
  
The End  
  
DDX- WELL! That took a long time. I know the end was stupid. I could've killed Omega off another way. But maybe in another story. Maybe I'll make an alternate ending like on DVD's. Well, give me all the feedback. 


End file.
